Aftermath
by FallenVengeance
Summary: Even after six months, would things still be the same? Rated NC-17 for explicit language and uncomfortable scenes. THIS BOOK IS COMPLETED.
1. Introduction & Snippet

Aftermath

After six months, Tomoya, Eriri, Megumi, Utaha and George all led normal lives. Without Masaru on the Blessing Software team though, business had been quite rough without excellent coding.

After six months, Masaru was released from jail. He tries to start his life anew, but old emotions kept haunting and daunting him. In addition, he promised himself he would find Leo 'Shinjusu' Yang to avenge for Uncle Yang.

Would the Blessing Software forgive Masaru and allow him back into the team? Would Masaru ever revert to his old self? Are there still dangers?

Find it out by reading AFTERMATH, the sequel of THE DREAM DESIGNERS!

WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I DO NOT OWN THE SAEKANO: HOW TO RAISE A BORING GIRLFRIEND CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS BOOK'S STORYLINE AND MY OWN MADE CHARACTERS.

This story is still in the works and the book would be out on 20 March 2019!

Soundtrack comes out on 20 February 2019!

 **Main Characters** : Tomoya Aki, Megumi Kato, Eriri Spencer Sawamura, Utaha Kasumigaoka, Michiru Hyodo  
 **Own-Made Characters** : Masaru Kobayashi, George Fuistuer, Leo Shinjisu, Liam Feng, Ayako Furushima, Eddy Florence, Adam Florence

Genres: Family, Fanfiction, Hurt, Comfort, Violence

This story happens 6 months after FallenVengeance's The Dream Designers.

 **Snippet**  
Masaru yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Finally!" He screamed. Today marks his release from jail. He then remembered how he ended up in jail.

He sighed as he walked out of jail. As he stepped onto the road, he heard a roaring sound of a car.

He turned to his left and saw George getting out of his Lamborghini Aventador.

"How do you like my new ride, Kobayashi?" George asked.

"Quite awesome." Masaru nodded satisfyingly at the car, "You bought it?"

"Of course. I was given a five million deal for saving someone's rich kid from dying. I bought this car and still had savings left."

"A rich doctor you are." Masaru said.

"Well, hop in the car and I'll tell you everything that happened during the six months you're not around."

As George is driving in the highway to the cemetery, Masaru looked at the cars and everything around him.

"Some roads seemed to be new here." Masaru uttered.

"That's right." George explained, "The government decided to increase our accessibility to many other places. By the way, how's prison?"

"I kept thinking about Uncle Yang." Masaru sighed, "Constantly in my mind for six months. I could've saved him back then if I would to go to Leo and killed him straight instead of stealing money."

"I have to admit, that's even worse." George replied, "Killing someone can land you up to ten years in jail. Besides, it isn't your fault he died. He had rivalry with Leo. It couldn't be helped."

"How's you and Eriri?" Masaru changed the topic, "Did you succeed in chasing her?"

"Of course!" George said proudly, "She was touched by sincerity and love towards her! Now I'm her proud boyfriend."

"Arrogant chap." Masaru teased George. They both laughed.

"You didn't ask me how's Utaha Kasumigaoka?" George then asked. Masaru kept quiet.

"Why are you so quiet now?" George asked, "You are, after all, an ex-lover..."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, can we, Fuistuer?" Masaru turned to the window and stared at the cars and roads. George sighed.

When they reached the cemetery, the two went to Uncle Yang's tombstone. Masaru went on his two knees and placed his hands together to pray.

"Uncle Yang." He muttered, "I know I haven't been able to save you in time. I'm deeply sorry for that. If I had reacted in a smarter way and killed Leo instead, you wouldn't have died. Rest in peace, Uncle Yang."

Just then, he heard the sounds of heels. He turned to his right and saw a tall woman with scarlet eyes carrying a bouquet of flowers. She had mid black dark hair, with a white hairband, and is donning a business suit and skirt.

She is Utaha Kasumigaoka, also known as Masaru's recent ex-girlfriend. She is the scenario writer for Blessing Software.

Behind her is another woman with blonde twin-tails. She, like Utaha, is also wearing the same suit and skirt.

She is Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the illustrator for Blessing Software and Masaru's first ex.

"What are you two doing here?" Masaru asked, feeling offended just by seeing them.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka just wanted to pay respects to your uncle." Eriri growled, "Anything wrong with that? I just came here to accompany her and keep her safe, in case someone kidnaps her again."

"You..." Masaru clenched his fists.

"Hit me, you asshole." Eriri said, "I can shout molest any time I want."

"Sawamura-san." Utaha spoke up, "I'm here to pray, not here for you to have a fight with Masaru-san."

"Your roses are not accepted!" He snatched the bouquet away from Utaha, "You indirectly caused Uncle Yang's death! How dare you still pay respects to him when you caused him to die!"

"Hey, it's not her fault, you motherfucker." Eriri shouted at him, "She told us to call the police because you were doing things against the law. You should be grateful Utaha didn't call the police herself."

"It's all because of my arrest that Uncle Yang died! If you had trusted me, I could've saved him. I don't mind going to jail. But you girls just had to place me in jail and let Uncle Yang die! Who's to blame?"

"Of course you!" Eriri screamed, "That's it. I'm done talking to you."

"Me too." Masaru then turned to Utaha, "You'd better not show your face up at Uncle Yang's grave ever again. I'll make sure you'll regret it the next time I see you here."

He threw the bouquet on the floor and walked off. George went to Eriri as Utaha picked up the bouquet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control him." George sighed.

"It's okay, George." Eriri replied, "It's his problem. How's my handsome doctor's day?"

"Fine. What about my cute, adorable baby?"

"Great day." Eriri said, "Until Masaru came in. And I thought he would be released in the evening, not the morning."

"Oh well, they decided to let him off early. I was kinda surprised too."

George gave a new bouquet of flowers to Utaha, "For you to pay respects to Uncle Yang. I hid it from Masaru."

"Thanks, Fuistuer-san." Utaha kneeled down and prayed while Eriri and George continued talking.

"I heard...this Uncle Yang is your father?" Eriri asked. George nodded.

"He wanted to abandon me, but my mother objected and raised me up alone."

"I understand how you feel, George." Eriri patted his shoulder.

"Okay, Eriri. I got to leave now. I got to bring Masaru home."

"Do you mind telling me his house address?"

"He wants to keep it a secret, so yes." George kissed her cheeks, "I'm sorry I can't tell you. I promised him."

"It's okay. You're a great brother to your friends and a great boyfriend to me." Eriri returned the favor by kissing his cheeks, "Get along with your things."

"I'll talk to you through Skype tonight." George said.

"Sure." She waved goodbye to George. He then ran to his car.

Eriri turned to Utaha, "Are you done with praying?"

She nodded and stood up.

 **Cast**

Tomoya Aki

Megumi Kato

Eriri Spencer Sawamura

Utaha Kasumigaoka

FallenVengeance as Masaru Kobayashi

Joji as George Fuistuer -Yang

Ed Sheeran as Eddy Florence

Wang Weiliang as Liam Feng

Luna Haruna as Ayaki Furushima

 **CATCH AFTERMATH ON 20 MARCH 2019!**


	2. Soundtrack

Here is the music used for Aftermath.

1\. Stella Breeze (Luna Haruna) (Theme Song)  
2\. Colorful (Miku Sawai)  
3\. Leaf ticket (Megumi Kato)  
4\. Lucid Dreams [Forget Me] (Juice WRLD)  
5\. Hey, Soul Sister (Train)  
6\. Rain (The Script)  
7\. On & On (Cartoon feat. Daniel Levi)  
8\. Perfect (Ed Sheeran)  
9\. 季節を抱きしめて (Megumi Kato)  
10\. Say You Won't Let Go (James Arthur)  
11\. Jackpot (TheFatRat)  
12\. All Of Me (John Legend)  
13\. ETERNAL (Megumi Kato)  
14\. Better Now (Post Malone)  
15\. Double Rainbow Dreams (Eriri Spencer Sawamura & Utaha Kasumigaoka)  
16\. Girls Like You (Maroon 5 feat. Cardi B)  
17\. Quit (Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande)  
18\. Sober (G-Eazy feat. Charlie Puth)  
19\. changes (XXXTENTACION) (in memory of XXXTENTACION 18.06.18)  
20\. Lovesick Blues (Mason Ramsey)  
21\. Johzetsu Scandalous (Utaha Kasumigaoka)  
22\. allegretto～そらときみ (Eriri Spencer Sawamura)  
23\. 牵着我 (Wang Weiliang)  
24\. YEAH RIGHT (Joji)  
25\. Stella Breeze Opening Ver. (Luna Haruna)  
26\. Kimiiro Signal (Luna Haruna)

 **Aftermath** debuts on 20 March 2019, at 0700(PST)/2200(SGT)/2300(Japan)!


	3. Episode 1

" _In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on_." - Robert Frost

"Don't let me ever see you slack, you lazy bums!" A police commander screamed on the field.

There were a bunch of police officers who are in the push-up position and staying there. The police commander walked around them. He has a name tag on his uniform shirt. It read "Liam Feng".

"If I see anyone one of you drop, we'll restart the timing!" He shouted, "You understand, bloody soldiers?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Down!"

"One, sir!"

"Down!"

"Two, sir!"

As Liam was about to shout more, his phone rang.

"Count on your own!" He shouted at them, "If I ever find out that any one of you skipped a number, we'll re-do it with double the punishment! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Liam then answered the call on his phone.

"Hey, sweetie." Liam changed from a tough tone to a kind tone, "What did you call Daddy for?"

"Daddy, my guitar lesson fees are not paid yet, and my teacher's asking for it." It is a girl's voice.

"Oh shit." Liam muttered to himself. He sighed before talking to his daughter, "Tell your teacher I'll pay it by next week. Meanwhile, go for the lessons. Learn well so that you can play the guitar for Daddy, understand?"

"Mm!" She replied excitedly, "Okay, Daddy. I'm almost late for my lessons! I'll talk to you later!"

"See you, my little sweetie!" Liam then ended the call. As he was about to put his phone down, he heard one of the police officers saying something. He pretended to be on the phone while going to that guy's back.

"Since Sir is taking a call, he wouldn't realize we skip some numbers." The officer said

"No, Jon. Don't do it." The officer beside him said, "You know Sir Feng has sharp ears and eyes. He would definitely have seen and heard us."

"He's on the phone with 'Sweetie'." Jon replied, "He won't, Harry. Trust me. Just be like me. 7...9...11...13...15..."

Harry sighed, "You'd better be serious about it."

"17...20..." Jon continued.

"What's next? 27?" A voice behind him asked.

"Right!" Jon replied, "27...34...40...Wait...it wasn't you who told me 27, Harry?" He turned to the officer beside.

"No." Harry shook his head, "It sounded like it was from the back."

They both turned back and saw Liam crossing his arms.

"Hey, Sir!" Jon said, "I...I didn't know you were here!"

"Oh really?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, Sir!" Jon laughed, "It's like you suddenly appeared! Are you a part-time magician?"

Liam laughed along sarcastically, then stopped a few seconds later and screamed at Jon.

"You dare to skip numbers! You are really pulling the whole team down! Since you officers really like challenging me, I shall show you my double punishment."

Jon and Harry, with the rest of the officers, gulped in fear.

Liam made them carry their heavy police backpacks and told them to do push ups.

"You guys would be doing push-ups first, then jumping jacks, push-ups and running. All with your backpacks." Liam said, carrying a pail of water on one hand and a pail of water bombs on another. He placed both pails down on the floor.

"Down!" Liam shouted while splashing water at them.

"One, sir!"

"I can't hear you! Restart! Down!"

"One, sir!"

"Down!"

"Two, sir!"

"Continue by yourself!" Liam continued to splash water at them and threw cold water bombs at them.

"Three, sir! Four, sir! Five, sir!"

"It's really hot today, isn't it? Be glad I threw cold water at you! Now, get up and do jumping jacks!"

The officers got up and started doing jumping jacks with their heavy backpacks, sweating and shivering like crazy.

"This is all your fault, Jon." Harry huffed.

"I know!"

"Who said you can talk?" Liam roared "And where's my timing?"

After five minutes, Liam told them to get back on their push up position.

"Down!" He screamed at them.

"One, sir!"

The officers then did ten push-ups.

"Get up now and run five laps around the field!" Liam yelled, "Come back within nine minutes! If anyone of you is late by even one millisecond, we restart from push up again! Now go!"

The officers started jogging.

"Hey, did I tell you to jog?" Liam hollered. The officers quickly started running.

"Bloody fucking officers, I got the whole day to play with you!" He shouted at them, "Continue to give me this kind of shit attitude, and I'll make this place a living hell for you! You disobey me and think I'm dumb, then this is what you get!"

He then sat down on a chair and took out his phone. He played "Lovesick Blues" by Hank Williams and relaxed as he watched his officers running.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 1**

Masaru yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Finally!" He screamed. Today marks his release from jail. He then remembered how he ended up in jail.

He sighed as he walked out of the police station. As he stepped onto the road, he heard a roaring sound of a car.

He turned to his left and saw George getting out of his Lamborghini Aventador.

"How do you like my new ride, Kobayashi?" George asked.

"Quite awesome." Masaru nodded satisfyingly at the car, "You bought it?"

"Of course. I was given a five million deal for saving someone's rich kid from dying. I bought this car and still had savings left."

"A rich doctor you are." Masaru said.

"Well, hop in the car and I'll tell you everything that happened during the six months you're not around."

As George is driving in the highway to the cemetery, Masaru looked at the cars and everything around him.

"Some roads seemed to be new here." Masaru uttered.

"That's right." George explained, "The government decided to increase our accessibility to many other places. By the way, how's prison?"

"I kept thinking about Uncle Yang." Masaru sighed, "Constantly in my mind for six months. I could've saved him back then if I would to go to Leo and killed him straight instead of stealing money."

"I have to admit, that's even worse." George replied, "Killing someone can land you up to ten years in jail. Besides, it isn't your fault he died. He had rivalry with Leo. It couldn't be helped."

"How's you and Eriri?" Masaru changed the topic, "Did you succeed in chasing her?"

"Of course!" George said proudly, "She was touched by sincerity and love towards her! Now I'm her proud boyfriend."

"Arrogant chap." Masaru teased George. They both laughed.

"You didn't ask me how's Utaha Kasumigaoka?" George then asked. Masaru kept quiet.

"Why are you so quiet now?" George asked, "You are, after all, an ex-lover..."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, can we, Fuistuer?" Masaru turned to the window and stared at the cars and roads. George sighed.

When they reached the cemetery, the two went to Uncle Yang's tombstone. Masaru went on his two knees and placed his hands together to pray.

"Uncle Yang." He muttered, "I know I haven't been able to save you in time. I'm deeply sorry for that. If I had reacted in a smarter way and killed Leo instead, you wouldn't have died. Rest in peace, Uncle Yang."

Just then, he heard the sounds of heels. He turned to his right and saw a tall woman with scarlet eyes carrying a bouquet of flowers. She had mid black dark hair, with a white hairband, and is donning a business suit and skirt.

She is Utaha Kasumigaoka, also known as Masaru's recent ex-girlfriend. She is the scenario writer for Blessing Software.

Behind her is another woman with blonde twin-tails. She, like Utaha, is also wearing the same suit and skirt.

She is Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the illustrator for Blessing Software and Masaru's first ex.

"What are you two doing here?" Masaru asked, feeling offended just by seeing them.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka just wanted to pay respects to your uncle." Eriri growled, "Anything wrong with that? I just came here to accompany her and keep her safe, in case someone kidnaps her again."

"You..." Masaru clenched his fists.

"Hit me, you asshole." Eriri said, "I can shout molest any time I want."

"Sawamura-san." Utaha spoke up, "I'm here to pray, not here for you to have a fight with Masaru-san."

"Your roses are not accepted!" He snatched the bouquet away from Utaha, "You indirectly caused Uncle Yang's death! How dare you still pay respects to him when you caused him to die!"

"Hey, it's not her fault, you motherfucker." Eriri shouted at him, "She told us to call the police because you were doing things against the law. You should be grateful Utaha didn't call the police herself."

"It's all because of my arrest that Uncle Yang died! If you had trusted me, I could've saved him. I don't mind going to jail. But you girls just had to place me in jail and let Uncle Yang die! Who's to blame?"

"Of course you!" Eriri screamed, "That's it. I'm done talking to you."

"Me too." Masaru then turned to Utaha, "You'd better not show your face up at Uncle Yang's grave ever again. I'll make sure you'll regret it the next time I see you here."

He threw the bouquet on the floor and walked off. George went to Eriri as Utaha picked up the bouquet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control him." George sighed.

"It's okay, George." Eriri replied, "It's his problem. How's my handsome doctor's day?"

"Fine. What about my cute, adorable baby?"

"Great day." Eriri said, "Until Masaru came in. And I thought he would be released in the evening, not the morning."

"Oh well, they decided to let him off early. I was kinda surprised too."

George gave a new bouquet of flowers to Utaha, "For you to pay respects to Uncle Yang. I hid it from Masaru."

"Thanks, Fuistuer-san." Utaha kneeled down and prayed while Eriri and George continued talking.

"I heard...this Uncle Yang is your father?" Eriri asked. George nodded.

"He wanted to abandon me, but my mother objected and raised me up alone."

"I understand how you feel, George." Eriri patted his shoulder.

"Okay, Eriri. I got to leave now. I got to bring Masaru home."

"Do you mind telling me his house address?"

"He wants to keep it a secret, so yes." George kissed her cheeks, "I'm sorry I can't tell you. I promised him."

"It's okay. You're a great brother to your friends and a great boyfriend to me." Eriri returned the favor by kissing his cheeks, "Get along with your things."

"I'll talk to you through Skype tonight." George said.

"Sure." She waved goodbye to George. He then ran to his car.

Eriri turned to Utaha, "Are you done with praying?"

She nodded and stood up.

"Look, Masaru Kobayashi is a piece of shit. It's best if you forget him."

"Sawamura-san, for the hundredth time," Utaha turned to him, "I love him, no matter who he is right now. This is not the real him."

Utaha then walked off.

"Dark-haired weirdo." Eriri muttered to herself before following Utaha.

In George's car, he looked at Masaru.

"Why did you talk rudely to Utaha just now?" George asked, "She was just being nice."

"You won't understand, George." Masaru sighed, "You won't. Just drive me to the hospital."

Masaru visited Michiru Hyodo in the hospital. He went into her ward and sat beside her.

"You must be Masaru Kobayashi." Michiru let out her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you. My name is Michiru Hyodo, but just call me Michiru."

"I'm Masaru Kobayashi." He introduced himself before getting to his main point, "Look, Michiru-chan, I'm deeply sorry for making you go through a coma."

"Oh, it's okay. Is the Leo guy arrested?" She asked. Masaru shook his head.

"I'm sorry. All your efforts have went down the drain."

"Aw, Masaru-san, you're so kind." Michiru said, "I've heard about your stealing incident, and..."

"I know you think I'm a baddie."

"No. It's cool."

"COOL?" Masaru was taken aback, "Cool, you said?"

"Yeah. You were doing all these to protect Uncle Yang from getting injured, isn't it? Nobody understands your pain better than me."

"It's because he told you everything."

"Anyway, I don't judge you as a bad person."

"Thank you, Michiru-chan. You have no idea how much I appreciate your effort to help Uncle Yang while he's alive."

"You're welcome." Michiru smiled.

"And thanks once again for understanding my pain. You're one of the few who knew my worries."

"I thought I was the special one." Michiru joked. Both of them laughed.

"Oh right, I want to help a brother out." Masaru took a paper out and passed it to her, "Read it and see if you want to help. Although the salary is low."

Michiru looked at the paper, "You're giving me this job?"

"You don't want it? Then I'll..."

"Who said that? Of course I want it! It's a part-time job though. My full time is still being a musician in Blessing Software."

"So you accept the job?"

"Yes I will." Michiru replied, "Thanks for allowing me to show my professional guitar skills to someone."

"No problem."

In the Blessing Software's 10th anniversary dinner celebration, a party was held in the main hall of the office building. Many people arrived.

Megumi is in the female toilet, changing into her white summer dress. The dress that she had worn during the "fate summons" with Tomoya Aki, who is currently her boyfriend.

She then wore her white socks and pink heel shoes.

"I can't believe I still can fit into this." Megumi thought as she looked at the mirror and smiled at herself. As she got out of the washroom, she bumped into someone, and she felt her breasts being touched.

She screamed in fear. The person titled his head up a little. He was wearing a hat with a shirt and long pants. He has sunglasses on too. Tomoya rushed to her.

"What happened, Megumi?" Tomoya asked.

"This guy touched my breasts!" She pointed at the guy.

 **To be continued in Episode 2**


	4. Episode 2

" _Life is short. You have to be able to laugh at our pain or we never move on_." - Jeff Ross

In the Blessing Software's 10th anniversary dinner celebration, a party was held in the main hall of the office building. Many people arrived.

Megumi is in the female toilet, changing into her white summer dress. The dress that she had worn during the "fate summons" with Tomoya Aki, who is currently her boyfriend.

She then wore her white socks and pink heel shoes.

"I can't believe I still can fit into this." Megumi thought as she looked at the mirror and smiled at herself. As she got out of the washroom, she bumped into someone, and she felt her breasts being touched.

She screamed in fear. The person titled his head up a little. He was wearing a hat with a shirt and long pants. He has sunglasses on too. Tomoya rushed to her.

"What happened, Megumi?" Tomoya asked.

"This guy touched my breasts!" She pointed at the guy.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 2**

"I didn't mean to." The guy quickly apologized.

"It's okay. It was an accident, wasn't it?"

The guy nodded.

"Get on with your things. Just don't accidentally touch another girl's breasts again." Tomoya said.

"Thank you, Aki-san." The guy bowed and then walked away. As he walked away, he grinned and nodded to himself.

"Tomoya-kun!" Megumi glared at him.

"I know he touched a part of yours he isn't supposed to touch." Tomoya placed his arm around her shoulder, "But it was just an accident."

"How can you trust what he said?" She groaned in anger, "He might be telling lies! He might have wanted to touch it!"

"You're thinking too much, Megumi." Tomoya laughed, "Have you watched too much drama?"

"A girl must be protective of herself." Megumi crossed her arms.

"Okay, Megumi, stop getting angry." Tomoya comforted her, "It's the company's event today. I promise I'll protect you from any pervert, alright?"

"That's more like it." Megumi kissed his lips, "Do a good talk up on stage. Don't screw yourself up."

"No worries, I won't." Tomoya smiled at her.

Masaru returned to his new home at night. It is one of the house units in one of the public housing building in Tokyo.

He took a lift to the tenth floor and turned left. There were three house units at each side, each floor. He went to the middle unit and unlocked the door.

He had told George to sell his old house during George's visit to the prison. It had reminded Masaru of Uncle Yang, and Masaru feels a little creeped out on that.

He laid down on the sofa in the new house.

"Nothing like home." He comfortably rested his head on it. Inside the house, there is a living room, a kitchen, a storeroom and two other empty rooms.

Masaru got up from the sofa and sighed as he thought about something.

"Imagine I didn't go...Ughh, it's already over. What's done is done. Why did I keep repeating 'If I had never went to steal money'?"

He then thought about Utaha Kasumigaoka.

"It's time for her to get a new boyfriend. It looks like she doesn't have one. Maybe she's hiding it or something."

After the Blessing Software event, Tomoya drove Megumi to their home.

"Tomoya-kun." Megumi said.

"Ah?"

"Did you ever think how Masaru-san is now?"

"No. I mean, he's no longer our employee. And that guy's a threat to the company because he stole money."

"It's partially because..."

"...he needs money. I get it, Kato."

"That was not what I was about to say..."

"Don't protect him, Megumi. He's a guy you should stay away from. He kidnapped Utaha because of money, remember?"

"But..."

"No buts. Case is closed. Let's not talk about it."

Megumi sighed as she leaned against the passenger seat.

The next morning, Megumi went to Masaru's old house and knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Hello, Masaru..."

She was shocked that the person opening the door is not Masaru. Instead, it is a random man.

"Who are you looking for, miss?" The guy asked with a gruff, muscular voice.

"I...I'm looking f...for a guy named m...Masaru Kobayashi." She stuttered.

"Who on earth is that?" He asked, "Haven't heard of the guy before."

"Isn't this where he lives?" Megumi asked, "A guy with black hair? Black sunglasses with a thin figure?"

"I know no one like that." The man replied, "So, if you will excuse me, I need to watch The Price Is Right."

The man slammed the door close. Megumi sighed.

"Who would know of where he lives?" She thought very hard. Suddenly, she thought of someone.

She called Eriri on her phone. Eriri answered the call.

"Hello, Eriri?"

"What is it, Megumi?"

"Can I ask you something?"

In a food court a few minutes later, Megumi waited for someone to come. She was looking at her phone when someone sat opposite her.

"I'm here." It was George. She placed her phone down and looked at him.

"What do you want from me, Megumi?" He asked.

"Umm, I wanted to ask about something, and I hope you'll be honest with it."

"Ask it, then."

"Do...you know where Masaru-san lives now?" Megumi asked.

"Masaru?" He sighed, "I had promised to keep it a secret. I won't break his trust."

"So you do know where he is?" She catechized George.

"Yeah...but you're not going to know it." George stood up, "Don't waste your time trying to plead me to say it. It won't work."

"Please, George-san." Megumi pleaded with George, "Take it as I'm asking a favor from you. I promise I'll help you with anything."

"Kato-san, I really wish you would stop. Nothing's going to..."

Megumi stood up from her chair and went down on her knees.

"I beg you, George-san." She begged, tears in her eyes, "Let me see Masaru-san. I just want to apologize."

"You..." George pointed his finger at her, then sighed.

Masaru is relaxing in his bed, rolling around.

"I need to find a job." He sang with no tune, "I need to find a damn job."

He then heard the doorbell. He walked out of his room and went to open the door.

"Hey, Masaru." George greeted him.

"Man, you just visited me a few minutes ago." Masaru said, "Why are you here again? You miss me?"

"No, it's someone else."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, Kobayashi. I had to." George let way for Megumi.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Masaru asked George, "And didn't I tell you not to tell my house location to anyone, especially the Blessing Software members?"

"I can't resist it. I pity her."

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me."

"Masaru-san, I know you're angry with me." Megumi said, "I..."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a single thing of you." Masaru said, "You and your stupid bullshit. Summoning me to the police is as easy as saying sorry casually after doing it."

"I know I didn't speak up for you..."

"Shut the fuck up with your pity!" He screamed at her, "I don't need your apologies or pity or sympathy! It's all useless! You didn't even help me speak up even though you knew I won't do bad shit for no reason! I want you to scram and leave."

"Masaru-san, let me..."

"I said, scram!" Masaru pushed Megumi out of the house, "I'll never forgive you. Never!" He then slammed the door close and locked it.

"Masaru-kun." Megumi started crying, "I'm sorry. I know I'm in the wrong. Please forgive me."

George hugged her as she cried in his arms.

At the police headquarters, police officers scramble out, running to their girlfriends, parents or friends. Today is book-out day, where all comrades get to rest on weekends after their hard training, especially with Liam.

Liam walked out and sighed. He only had his daughter, but at this time, she had school to attend. He was about to walk to the bus stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy!"

Liam turned around to see a girl with her pink Nissan Note.

"I'm glad you arrived, Lucy." He walked to her car and sat on the passenger seat beside rhe driver seat.

While she is driving the car, she turned to her father, "How's your week, Daddy?"

"It's alright." Liam replied, "What about you, baby? You okay? Getting over your ex?"

"Somehow." Lucy sighed, "I just wished he'd stop pestering me. I told him it's over for us."

"Let me do it then."

"What are you going to do, Daddy?"

Once they reached home, Liam placed his bag on the floor and went to bathe. After that, he hopped onto his bed.

"Home sweet home!" He said.

Lucy smiled at him, "I'll get lunch for you, Daddy."

"Alright." Liam replied. Lucy went out.

A few minutes later, he came out of his room and saw Masaru on his doorstep.

"Mister K." Liam opened the door.

"Am I disturbing you, Sir?" Masaru asked.

"Nah. Take a seat."

Once they both sat down, Masaru told Liam he had found a guitar teacher for Lucy.

"Really?" Liam asked excitedly. Masaru happily nodded, "It's the least I could do for you for helping me in my time in prison."

"Thanks, man." Liam hugged him, "This means a lot to my daughter. She's been wanting to play the guitar since young. My ex-wife's a guitarist, but she left us for another man."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Masaru said.

"Remember, if you need any help, give me a ring." Liam uttered, "I'll be there to help you as a brother."

"Getting all mushy behind that formidable police officer identity?"

"That's who I am."

In the evening, in Blessing Software's building, Megumi is thinking in her office about Masaru. Eriri knocked on her door.

"Here are the final drawings for our next game." Eriri said.

"Leave them on the table." Megumi commanded. Eriri walked to her table and sat beside Megumi, placing the drawings on the table. They stayed quiet for a while. Awkwardness filled the air.

"I know you've been thinking about that son of a bitch for quite some while." Eriri started talking, "We had some...disagreements on him. And I'm sorry if I had raised my voice at you that night. But he's changed. He's no longer the kind Masaru Kobayashi we know anymore. He's just a person who does anything for his own benefits."

"I feel it's just because of Uncle Yang." Megumi said, "He didn't do it because he wanted to steal. It's time we forgive him. We are part of the cause of Uncle Yang."

"We can't blame ourselves, Megumi." Eriri said, "He could've told us his problems. He didn't."

"He didn't want us to worry, Eriri. Why are you finding every way to wrong him?"

"Then why are you finding every way to defend that stupid motherfucker?" Eriri screamed, standing up, "He's a bad guy, and that's all we need to know!"

"Just get out." Megumi turned back to her work, "I don't want to start a fight."

"It's a waste of my time trying to come here and talk things out." Eriri stormed out of the office.

A yellow Chevrolet Camaro '95 stopped outside the building. The driver gripped the steering wheel. The driver took out a bottle of chloroform and poured it in a cloth.

Eriri took her bag and left the building. As she left through the main door, a cloth covered her mouth. She muffled for help, but fainted a few seconds later.

Megumi switched off the office lights and locked the door. She took the lift to the first floor and walked out of the building.

She then saw Eriri unconscious in the Chevrolet car. She peeked through the window. A cloth was then placed over Megumi's mouth. Megumi tried struggling free and muffling for help, but to no avail. Megumi fainted a few seconds later.

The driver looked at Megumi once more before throwing away the cloth. She threw Megumi into the car after that.

"I'm back for revenge." The driver growled.

 **To be continued in Episode 3**


	5. Episode 3

" _Life is inherently risky. There is only one big risk you should avoid at all costs, and that is the risk of doing nothing._ " - Denis Waitley

In Masaru's house, at night, George tried to call Eriri through her phone, but she could not be gotten through.

"How's it?" George asked Masaru.

"I've called Eriri using my phone." Masaru replied, "She didn't pick up."

"Neither did she pick up mine." George got anxious and worried, "What happens if she got into a car accident? Or a fight? Or even kidnapped?"

"Yo, Fuistuer, calm your ass down." Masaru patted his shoulder, "I'll find her eventually, I promise."

"I need to call Tomoya, Megumi and Utaha." George said, "So that they can help us."

"Just leave me to do it. Don't call them." Masaru said, "Remember that I don't feel like seeing them."

"You got to let it go, Masaru. You can't go on hating like that."

"Don't tell me that bullshit." Masaru took a jacket, "I'm going somewhere." He then went off.

In Liam's house, Masaru told him about Eriri.

"So, do you have any evidence? Or any footage at the very least?" Liam asked.

"Last seen of them is at Blessing Software. So if you could, go there and ask them for the surveillance camera."

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Liam."

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 3**

Eriri woke up in a room with weary eyes. She looked around and saw pictures of her, Megumi and Utaha. She widened her eyes and looked at herself. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back. Her legs were also tied together and a cloth is stuffed in her mouth, with a tape on it to prevent her from spitting the cloth out.

She turned to her right and saw an unconscious Megumi also tied up and gagged. Eriri nudged Megumi gently using her black heels.

A woman entered the room. Eriri glared at the woman. It is Charmaine Daisu.

"Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the bitch who sent me to jail for nothing." Charmaine growled, "Now I have nothing to my name except the fact that I went to jail! Now I can't find any damn jobs because of you girls!"

Charmaine went to Megumi and touched her white-collared pink dress.

"She's so sexy now." Charmaine said, "Nice pink dress, nice black heels."

Charmaine then went to Eriri and felt her yellow pinafore over her white collared blouse. She then felt Eriri's black thigh high socks and high heels. Eriri muffled. Megumi then woke up and started muffling too.

"I'm going to make you suffer for summoning me to the police." Charmaine said, "I was innocent."

Charmaine then walked out of the room and locked it as Eriri and Megumi muffled for help.

The next morning, Liam went to Blessing Software's building, where he had asked Masaru and George to meet him at. When Liam reached there, he also saw Tomoya waiting impatiently, but he didn't see Masaru.

"Where's Megumi?" He was asking George.

"Chill, Tomoya." George comforted him, "She and Eriri would be found."

"You guys are here." Liam said.

"Who are you?" Tomoya asked him.

"He's a police officer." George told Tomoya, "He would be assisting us."

"Can you please show me the surveillance footage, Mr Tomoya?" Liam asked.

"Alright. Follow me."

Masaru is in his house, looking outside the window in his room. He then heard someone knocking on his door.

"Coming." He sighed. He opened the door and saw Michiru.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I heard Eriri and Megumi are missing, so I decided to join in and help." Michiru then stepped to her left. Utaha is behind her.

"What is she doing here?" Masaru asked Michiru.

"She's helping us."

"Fine, come in." Masaru let the two in before closing the door.

"Tell me you came empty-handed." Masaru said.

"You're lucky I brought something." Michiru passed a file to Masaru. He opened it and read it.

"According to our Blessing Software surveillance, a yellow Chevrolet was seen taking Eriri and Megumi away. I know a person who works for the government and scans the number plates to see the owner of the cars. It's registered to a guy named Jason Law."

"Jason Law?" That name sounded familiar to Masaru. He turned the pages see the picture of the guy, and sure enough, he knew the person.

He met Jason in prison. He saved Jason from a police officer who was about to beat him up because Jason did something wrong. Since then, to repay the kindness, Jason acted as his bodyguard. Where he goes, Jason follows. Anyone who dared touched Masaru will get a real, hard beating from Jason.

"I'm going over to his place now." Masaru said.

"I'm coming too." Michiru followed him.

"I guess I'll stay here." Utaha muttered. Masaru heard and and turned back.

"It's dangerous for you to be alone in this house." He uttered, "Go along with us. You'll be safer."

Utaha looked at him with a surprised look. Masaru just shook his head and left. Utaha quickly stood up and followed him.

A few minutes later, Masaru met up with Jason in his house.

"Man, you finally visited my house!" Jason patted Masaru's shoulder, "What brings you here with two ladies today?"

"My brother," Masaru placed his hand on Jason's, "You own a yellow Chevrolet Camaro, am I right?"

"I think so."

"Because the car is registered to your name."

"Okay, so that's my car."

"Do you remembered if you had lent the car to anyone?"

"Let me think..." Jason thought for a while, "I remember now. I think I had lent to someone. A man."

"Do you know who is he? How he looks like?" Michiru asked.

"Buff, no hair, straight-face guy."

"Jason, do you have a picture of the man?" Masaru asked.

"Of course!" Jason gave him a small picture, "I always ask people for their mug picture when they lend my stuff. I run a car rental shop, just to let you know. I need those pictures so that I can run after those assholes if they make any mark on the damn car."

In the afternoon, Masaru is sitting on his bed. He looked at the picture over and over again. Michiru walked to him and sat beside him.

"How hard can finding this man be?" She asked cheerfully.

"Michiru, you do know there's the whole damn Japan?" He sighed, "What happened if we can't find the man? Wouldn't Eriri and Megumi be in danger?"

"Don't worry so much." Michiru said, "By the way, why did you only tell George and me about your house address?"

"I want to keep it secretive. Is that a good reason?"

"Good enough. You know what? Let's go buy some snacks to brainstorm on how we are going to find the guy!"

Michiru dragged Masaru to the provision shop downstairs to buy food and beverages.

"So, Utaha's not coming to help us?" Masaru asked.

"She said she got other stuff to solve like her family problems." Michiru explained, "She told me her mother and father are going to sign divorce papers because they had a huge disagreement. On the night of the quarrel, she ran out of home, starving and thirsty, but she just slept outside on the streets."

Masaru suddenly had the feeling to ask, "Is she okay?"

"Mister, if she's not, you would not have seen her this morning." Michiru replied, "You want to know something interesting too?"

"What?"

"She told me a secret. Not exactly a secret, everyone in Blessing Software knows. Utaha still loves you."

"That's bullshit. She's just high."

"Just yesterday, when I went back to Blessing Software in the afternoon, she was talking to the team a lot about you. She missed you and started reminiscing about the past. She even cried. She wanted to get back with you and wants to apologize to you."

"Maybe she's putting on a show." Masaru said, "No girlfriend would continue to love her boyfriend if he had kidnapped her."

"You kidnapped her?" Michiru slapped his shoulder with force, "How can you do that?"

"I know I'm wrong, but I did what I did for a reason." Masaru sighed, "Whatever. Let's not talk about that anymore."

After Masaru took a bag of potato chips, he turned around to the cashier but then bumped into someone drinking water and holding a cake in a plastic holder. They both then fell down. The water bottle also fell, spilling water.

"Watch where you're going, mister!" The man bellowed.

"I'm sorry." As soon as Masaru said it, he looked up and found the face familiar. Michiru was behind him, slowly extracting his wallet. She mouthed "Distract him".

Masaru tried standing, but accidentally slipped because of the water. He then hit his head on a plastic casing, which in turn, smashed the cake.

"How dare you smash my cake!" The man stood up and Michiru successfully took his wallet out. She quickly searched for his identification card.

Masaru took out his wallet and gave the man some money, "Take it. Buy a new cake. I'm sorry for ruining the cake."

"You're lucky this cake is nothing special!" The man screamed at Masaru before snatching the money.

"Sir, you dropped your wallet." Michiru passed the man his wallet.

"Thank you, miss." The man grabbed the wallet. His phone then rang.

"Yeah, I'll pass the key later." The man said, "If it wasn't for some asshole who smashed my cake..."

Michiru went beside Masaru, "So?"

"So what?"

"What about this?" She let him see a picture from her phone. It seemed like she had taken a photo of his identification card.

Masaru looked at it, "Fits Jason's description exactly. We should look into this guy. Submit this to Liam."

At this moment, it started raining.

"You got to be fuckin' joking." He cursed, "Now how the hell are we supposed to get back to my home?"

In the mysterious house, Eriri is trying to find something to keep her warm. It is raining, and the degree in the room suddenly dropped, which caused the floor to get cold.

Although Eriri loved pitying herself, but when she looked at Megumi, she pitied Megumi even more. Megumi is shivering a lot, even her body, arms and legs are shaking.

Charmaine went in with a water bottle. She looked at the two girls and shook her head.

"You girls must be thirsty, right?" Charmaine teased. She opened the cap of the water bottle and poured half of the water on Megumi. Megumi then started shivering rapidly.

Eriri muffled angrily and kicked Charmaine's legs.

"Oh, want to stand up for your poor friend here?" Charmaine asked, pouring the rest of the water on Eriri. She shivered too.

"Best friends forever, right, girls?" Charmaine laughed as she left the room. Eriri then dragged herself to Megumi. Megumi lied on Eriri's lap, feeling scared.

In the Blessing Software building a few minutes later, Masaru, Michiru, Utaha, Tomoya, and George gathered in the big hall room.

"What's the big deal calling all of us here?" Masaru asked.

"Tomoya and I haven't found any clues," George replied, "So we'd like to turn to you three if you guys had any."

"I had none." Utaha said.

"Michiru and I had found out that the yellow Chevrolet car was owned by Jason, ex-cellmate 4057. He lent the car to a guy, whom we identified as Aaron David. He lent the Chevrolet car to another person."

"And I'm here with the information." Liam came in with some files, "Aaron David. Last seen in his house. Masaru, he's the one who bought your old house."

"What a coincidence." George said.

"We're going there to tell him to bring us to the location." Liam replied, "George and Tomoya, you follow me. The rest can stay here."

Liam, George and Tomoya then went off. Masaru sighed.

"My job is done here." Masaru then walked out of the hall.

Michiru ran to Utaha, "Where's your apology? I thought you wanted to make use of this to apologize to him?"

"I...had second thoughts about it." Utaha said, "I don't have the courage to do that. I'm doing that another time." She then went off.

"Oh my, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Michiru did a facepalm.

In the evening, once it stopped raining, Aaron was about to get house from his house. He grabbed the Chevrolet car keys and walked out of the house, only to realize he was surrounded by Liam and some police officers.

"Are you Aaron David?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. What's the matter?"

"Where are you going right now?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, that car..." Liam pointed to the Chevrolet Camaro, "...would be confiscated by the police for investigation."

Liam went to Aaron and whispered, "And I'm sure you don't want to offend Jason, wouldn't you?"

In the night, in the mysterious house, Megumi had already fainted from fatigue, hunger and thirst. Eriri is trying her best to sustain and hang on.

Charmaine walked in, "Oh, look. The poor girl has fainted. I wonder what I should do."

She then looked at Megumi with an evil smile, "Don't say I'm bad, Megumi Kato. You forced me to go to jail together with this blonde bitch."

Eriri growled.

"Here I come." Charmaine placed her two hands on Megumi's dress. Eriri muffled, shaking her head.

As Charmaine was about to tear open her dress, Liam barged in the room and shot Charmaine down. A few more police officers then came in and untied Eriri and Megumi. Some went to handcuff Charmaine.

"What? How did you find my location?" Charmaine screamed.

"Blame Aaron. He exposed you." Liam said as he pulled her up. George and Tomoya then rushed in and saw Eriri and Megumi.

"George!" Eriri hugged George, "I was so scared that I'd get killed by that crazy Charmaine bitch!"

"Everything's fine now." George said, "I'm sorry for coming late."

"Megumi!" Tomoya shook her body, "What happened to you?"

"She fainted." Eriri replied, "As she is hungry, thirsty and weary, her body probably couldn't take it and she just fainted."

"Of course." Tomoya replied angrily, "She wouldn't be able to survive without food and water for a day. She's weak."

He then went to Charmaine.

"How dare you torture my girlfriend!" He screamed at her.

"It's all those two girls' fault! They ruined my life!" She screamed as she was brought away by the police officers.

In the hospital a few minutes later, Megumi woke up from the hospital bed. She saw Tomoya sleeping on her stomach. It was one in the morning.

George came in the ward, "Oh, you're awake, Megumi."

"Where's Eriri?" She asked worriedly.

"No worries, she's at another ward, and I'm taking care of her for the time being." He replied, "I heard you fainted. You feeling better now?"

"Not really. I'm kinda hungry."

George gave her a tray of cookies, "Masaru was worried for the both of you, so he baked these. Tomoya also was worried for you too. He was so scared you wouldn't wake up and was on the verge of crying. He took care of you here."

Megumi looked at Tomoya.

"Enjoy the cookies, and the presence of your boyfriend." George said, "I'm going to entertain my girlfriend now." He then walked out of the ward.

Megumi started eating and looking at Tomoya at the same time, smiling.

In Masaru's house, he was talking to George on the phone.

"Yo, I just want to thank you for helping us find Megumi and Eriri, man." George said, "I appreciate it, brother."

"No problem, man." Masaru said, "You gave the two girls the cookies already?"

"Yeah. They liked it, although Eriri was reluctant at first to eat it."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Masaru then ended the call. He then looked at the newspaper.

"Leo Shinjusu and gang burn down Jack Yang's grave, among others."

 **To be continued in Episode 4**


	6. Episode 4

" _Life is not a matter of holding good cards, but sometimes, playing a poor hand well_ " - Jack London

The next day, in Masaru's house, Liam visited Masaru to talk about Charmaine.

"So, you see, from Aaron's recount," Liam explained, "Charmaine borrowed the car from him to use it to kidnap Eriri and Megumi. Aaron chose to keep quiet about it and acted like he knew nothing. He was scared of Charmaine killing him after seeing how she tortured the two girls. Charmaine is jailed for three years, and Aaron has to serve 12 hours of community service.

"It's all my fault." Masaru sighed, "Charmaine became the way she is today because of me."

"It's not your fault." Liam patted his shoulder, "You done it all for your adoptive father. It's what a son should do."

"What's worse, is that Uncle Yang's killer is back." Masaru growled, "He's going to regret doing all those evil stuff to me and Uncle Yang."

In the hospital, Tomoya rubbed Megumi's forehead gently. He took a cup and poured water in it.

"I'm sorry to let you get worried." Megumi apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You know I just fainted, right? It isn't that serious to a point where you cried."

Tomoya's face turned red immediately, "I...I didn't cry. What are you talking about?"

Megumi grinned, "You're bad at lying."

"Anyway, the next thing I'm about to say, I can't believe I'm about to say it." Tomoya gave the cup of water to her, "You got to thank Masaru Kobayashi for helping us find you. Without him, you and Eriri could be in grave danger. He also baked cookies for you and Eriri."

"So that means you've forgiven him?" Megumi asked, her face lighted up.

"Somehow, yes." Tomoya sighed, "I owe it to him for this. But he owed me shit because he tried to steal money from our company. So we're even."

"I love you, Tomoya-kun!" Megumi happily hugged her boyfriend. Tomoya smiled and patted her shoulder.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 4**

Masaru reached the hospital and went to Eriri's ward. Inside there, Eriri and George were talking to each other.

"...make sure to rest well, okay?" George asked Eriri, rubbing her head gently, "I don't want to see you get sick."

"But you're a doctor." Eriri said, "You should know how to treat me when I'm sick."

"Yeah, but..." George stopped talking upon seeing Masaru, "Oh, hey, Masaru."

Eriri turned away as Masaru walked to her bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Eriri muttered, "Thanks for your concern."

"About the other day, at the cemetery, I'm sorry for raising my voice." Masaru said.

"It's okay. Why did you want to save me?"

"You're once my friend. Once my girlfriend. Now you're my brother's girl. I helped because I want to help my brother out. And you allowed me into the coding job. So, this is the least I can do to repay."

He then turned to George, "By the way, Uncle Yang's grave has been burnt down."

George and Eriri stared at Masaru with shock.

"That's all I have to say." Masaru then walked out of the ward.

He then went to Megumi's ward, where he saw her and Tomoya packing up.

"You fine, Megumi?" Masaru asked her. She nodded, "Thank you for helping me and Eriri."

"No problem." He replied, "If there's nothing else, I'll be going off."

Just when Masaru was about to walk out of the ward, Tomoya called him out.

"Join Blessing Software back if you can." Tomoya said, "Our games are getting glitchy and buggy without a proper coder."

"I'll consider about it." Masaru then walked off. He got into his car and drove to the cemetery. He got out of the car and went to Uncle Yang's grave, which was destroyed.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." Masaru muttered, "I didn't expect Leo to come and destroy your grave. I promise I'll build a new grave for you somewhere else."

A few hours later, in the Blessing Software's building, the team members gathered in Tomoya's office.

"Yet another person complaining about our bugs." Tomoya sighed, "We definitely got to hire a coder. A professional one. Megumi and I are dying from this."

"Let's just get on and over with Masaru's incident and hire him." Megumi suggested.

"I agree." Michiru nodded her head.

"Michiru, you know nothing about this." Eriri growled, "So don't you dare say anything related to this. And Megumi, there's no way we're hiring that thief back. Yes, he saved us. But remember what he did. He tried stealing our funds, and even kidnapped and tortured Utaha, his own girlfriend!"

"Look at this." Megumi said, "Our company's games are at risk of various bugs and glitches and errors. If we don't get someone professional like Masaru quick, our company's soon going to be closed down. Besides, Kasumigaoka-senpai can concentrate better with Masaru around."

"What happens if that motherfucker does what he did 6 months ago?" Eriri asked, "What happens if Utaha Kasumigaoka is going to go through the same process again? Masaru Kobayashi's nothing but a jerk, a selfish asshole and a dickhead!"

"Enough!" Utaha screamed, "Don't you dare call Masaru all those, you plebeian blonde cockroach! How do you think I felt when you insulted him for the past six months?"

She then ran into her office and locked the room.

"Come out, you dark-hearted bitch!" Eriri screamed, "You dare call me a plebeian blonde cockroach, you'd better come out and dare to face my insults, you bitch!"

"Will you guys stop quarreling?" Tomoya slammed the table. Everyone kept quiet.

"If we can't get along well, how are we supposed to produce great games ever again?"

"I don't care." Eriri screamed, "I had enough of Utaha Kasumigaoka screaming at me over that stupid jerk! If she's going to continue this attitude, I'm quitting!"

"Quit all you want!" Utaha screamed through the locked door.

"You heard that!" Eriri said, "I can't take this anymore! I'm quitting!" She then stormed off.

"Eriri!" Tomoya called her name out, but she didn't care anymore. He slouched onto his chair and placed his head on the table. Megumi comforted him by patting his shoulder.

In Utaha's office, she looked at a photo that she and Masaru had taken while they were in a relationship. She missed the old times where she and Masaru were together. She started crying uncontrollably upon looking at it.

In the evening, Masaru was cleaning his room. He folded his blanket before placing it on his bed.

"Aw, man." Masaru huffed, "It sure is tiring to clean a messy room." He wiped his sweat off and went to bathe.

After he was done, he sat down on the sofa, opening the newspaper to find for vacant jobs. He circled some of them and called the hotlines provided. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking his door.

He went to open the door and saw Megumi.

"What are you doing here?" Masaru asked, "If you're here to ask for my forgiveness, I suggest you go home." He was about to close the door when Megumi held it.

"Please, Masaru-san." Megumi begged, "Give me five minutes. I'll talk whatever I need to talk. If you're not convinced, I'll not bother you again."

Masaru sighed and opened the door for her to enter before closing it.

"Say your piece." Masaru crossed his arms.

"You know, Masaru-san." Megumi said, "I know you are angry at me for not standing up for you. Even if I had a say, it wouldn't help much. You did unlawful stuff."

"Is that all you're going to say to me? Negative stuff? Stuff to pin me down?" Masaru asked, "If you're doing so, then get the fuck out."

"Masaru-san," She started sobbing, "I know it's my fault that I didn't speak up for you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. I know Uncle Yang treated me well, and I feel really bad...for not speaking up for you. I know you want to save him, but I can't let you do that, since you've been caught by Eriri and the police."

She then got onto her knees and started crying while talking, "I'm sorry for all the things that has happened to you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause Uncle Yang's death or to stop you from saving him. Please, Masaru-san, don't unfriend me and ignore me. Tell me if you got a problem. I really still want to be your best friend that you play with in the playground slide, or playing catching, or talking about life on our youth."

For the few times in Masaru's life, he saw Megumi bawling her eyes out. He knelt down and hugged her.

"It's all my fault." He said, "Charmaine attacked you because you forcefully placed her in jail when I'm supposed to be the one. I dressed up as her, and I didn't think of the consequences. I placed you in a difficult position during my arrest. Please, forgive me."

Megumi ended up staying at his house to cook dinner for him.

"Why wouldn't you want to ask me, Eriri or Kasumigaoka-senpai for forgiveness?" Megumi asked while they are eating, "And why act like you hate us when you don't?"

"I do hate you girls at first." Masaru replied, "But someone in prison told me that letting go is the best. I also found fault in myself, that I'm the reason I went to jail. I felt so ashamed of myself. Eriri don't deserve me as a friend. I've shown her how much of a failure I am to her. She always believed in me changing for the better, but I never fail to disappoint her every time. You. I've had intentions to steal your company's money. I would've jeopardized your whole company if it wasn't for the police. I feel very sorry for that. So I decided to pretend to hate because I knew you girls hated me too."

"What about Kasumigaoka-senpai?"

"I'm not worthy of her love." He sighed, "I regretted every word I said when we were outside the court. I can't let her have a boyfriend that kidnaps her because he needs to save some other people. She can find a better boyfriend."

"But she wants you." Megumi said, "Which reminds me of something that happened this afternoon."

"What happened?"

"Eriri...has left Blessing Software."

Masaru spitted out his food, "What!?"

"Yeah." Megumi continued, "Surprising, isn't it? But the reason she quit isn't surprising. She had been calling you names ever since you went to jail, criticizing you and pinpointing you as the fault of Blessing Software's downfall. Utaha, being the overprotective lover, always lashed out at her with names too. Finally, after six months, Eriri couldn't take it any longer."

"It's all my fault." Masaru sighed.

"No, it's not entirely." Megumi patted his shoulder.

"I'll find a way to bring Eriri back to your company." Masaru said, "Without her, your company ain't going to do as well."

"You need my help?" George asked when Masaru visited him the next day. Both of them are in George's room.

"You see, your girlfriend fought with my ex over me." Masaru sighed.

"So you're still famous even after six months, huh?" George teased.

"Not a joke, Fuistuer." Masaru continued, "Eriri had been calling me names for the months I've been in jail, and Utaha can't seem to take it. Eriri, being insulted by Utaha because of me, left the company."

"Are you serious right now?" George asked.

"The two of them are best friends, George." Masaru said, "So, please, convince Eriri to join the company back, and reconcile with Utaha."

"I'll try my best." George said, "Not staying for breakfast?"

"Nah. Got an appointment with someone." Masaru stood up from the bed, "Have you visited the destroyed grave?"

"Yeah. Me and Eriri were shocked." George replied, "I bet it's Leo's doing."

"What do you expect?" Masaru heaved a sigh, "I'll be going off."

George opened the door of his room, "I'll see you soon."

"Keep me posted about Eriri and Utaha." Masaru said.

"Alright." George then saw his mother walking up the staircase. He closed the door and locked it.

Masaru looked at Madeline Chen, "Your son didn't talk to you?"

She shook his head, "He must be angry with me over Jack Yang. It's okay. Go home, little boy. Do remember to visit my boy more often."

"Alright, Auntie." Masaru waved good bye and went down the stairs. Madeline looked at George's closed door once last time before she went into her room.

As Megumi and Tomoya walked out of their house and into their car for work, a binoculars is zoomed in on Megumi.

 **To be continued in Episode 5**


	7. Episode 5

" _Find ecstasy in life ; the mere sense of living is joy enough_." - Emily Dickinson

Eriri is in her room, lying on the bed.

"What a great morning!" She told herself, "I don't need to go to work!" She got up and poured cereal in a bowl before pouring milk.

After that, she went to take a shower and came out in a causal green t-shirt and short pants. She was about to go out and take a walk in the park when her phone rang. It is George.

"Hello, doctor." She answered the call joyfully.

"You sounded so happy today. Anyway, can I meet you? Like now?"

"Now? Why?"

"I just want to talk to you about something."

"Can you come over to my house instead?" Eriri asked, "I'm lazy to move. Besides, I want to enjoy my freedom."

"Alright." George sighed before ending the call. A few minutes, someone knocked on her room's door.

"Come in." She said. George entered the room and walked to her.

"Eriri, this is serious." George turned her to his direction and held her shoulders, "Your friendship's on the line."

Eriri gave George a surprised look.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 5**

After making tea for George, Eriri sat down on her bed, George sitting beside her.

"So you knew about it already?" She asked.

"Megumi told Masaru, and he told me." George said, "Look, I know you want to insult Masaru because he did a lot of wrong things. But think of Utaha-senpai. She still loves Masaru. Besides, you and her are best of friends. Surely you girls don't even talk to each other because of that?"

"She started it first." Eriri complained, "She couldn't take the insults about that stupid jerk! I don't understand why she still loves that son of a bitch! He hurt Utaha, yet she's so forgiving. I don't even care what reason he has, but he can't just kidnap his girlfriend like that!"

"That was some time ago already, Eriri." George said, "Masaru had already apologized for his mistake. Let bygones be bygones."

"I just can't! He kidnapping one of my best friends just like that isn't something that I could easily forget."

"Eriri, listen to me." George held her shoulders, "If you treat Utaha-senpai as one of your best friends, then apologize to her. I'm sure she'll apologize to you as well for all the insults you girls hurled at each other. Stop insulting him too. He isn't worth for you to keep insulting. Let the past be gone. Get on with the present."

"What about Utaha? Is she going to apologize to me?"

"I'm sure she will. Someone else will convince her to do so. Probably Tomoya Aki."

In Utaha Kasumigaoka's house, she was preparing to go for work. She slipped her legs into her heels and adjusted her pantyhose before walking out.

As she stepped out, she saw Masaru leaning against the wall beside her door. She looked at him and he looked at her awkwardly.

"You know, we're not going to stare at each other here. I'm here for a reason." Masaru said.

They went back into her house. He sat down on the sofa as Utaha poured him a cup of water and then sat beside him.

"So, m...may I know why you came here, Masaru?" Utaha asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I'm not here to savage our relationship." Masaru said, "I had to get that off my chest lest you get the wrong idea of why I'm here."

"I see." Utaha said them with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Inside, she felt like her heart was ripped apart into many different pieces.

"You quarreled with Eriri over me?" Masaru asked. Utaha nodded her head.

"How can you?" Masaru asked angrily, "She is your best friend. She's been with you through thick and thin. And you fell out with her because she insulted me?"

"I just can't take the insults she spurted out! Nobody's perfect, and I know you did it for a reason."

"Yet I was still sent to jail for it." Masaru folded his arms, "Anyway, make up with her. Apologize to her for your behavior. You and her are best friends. Don't fall out with each other just because of me. I'm not worth it."

"No, you're..." As Utaha was about to finish her sentence, Masaru stood up and left the house.

A few minutes later, George sent Eriri to work.

"You sure this would work out, George?" Eriri asked with doubt, "What happens if that dark-haired weirdo refuses to accept my apology?"

"She will. I guarantee you that."

Both of them got into the car and went into the office. They saw Tomoya Aki doing work in his office room. He looked up and saw Eriri.

"Eriri." Tomoya stood up, surprised by her appearance, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to join the company." Eriri said, "I know I've said I wanted to quit yesterday, but I've thought it through, and decided I'll come back."

"Have you patched it up with Utaha-senpai?" He asked.

"Nope, but I hope to do so."

The three of them then heard the sounds of heels. They went out to the living room and saw Utaha.

Utaha and Eriri stared at each other for a while.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. They looked at each other.

"I should be the one saying sorry." Eriri said, "I kept insulting Masaru that I forgot how you will feel about it."

"No, I should be apologizing." Utaha uttered, "I got angry with you insulting Masaru. I know you feel indignant for me when I was kidnapped by him."

"I..." Tears started flowing from Eriri's eyes, "I'm sorry!" She then ran to Utaha and hugged her. Utaha looked at Eriri with watery eyes and hugged her back, "I'm sorry too. Please forgive me."

George and Tomoya smiled at them.

"I'm so glad they're back as best friends." Tomoya said, "We can finally continue work. Blessing Software's going to be successful again."

George took out his phone and messaged Masaru.

"Mission accomplished."

In a building, outside an office, Masaru was looking at his phone while Megumi is adjusting his tie. He is going for a interview to work in a clothing store.

He grinned at the message George sent him.

"What are you grinning at, Masaru-san?" Megumi asked curiously.

"Eriri and Utaha have forgiven each other, and Eriri decided to work back in Blessing Software." Masaru replied.

"It's a relief to hear that." Megumi straightened his blazer, "Masaru-san, I know you haven't gotten a proper job interview before. Blessing Software's interview is just a short one. Remember to always greet the interviewer and bow down. Maintain a steady posture, and always smile. Never frown. I'm sure you did your research, so answer every question with pride and confidence. After the end, greet him or her goodbye and walk out in a steady manner."

"Wow, that's a lot of tips right there, Megumi." Masaru teased, "I wonder if you're advising me or teaching me a lesson here."

"All right, it's going to be your turn soon." Megumi said, "Save your energy to talk. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Well, aren't you supposed to go back to work?"

"I want to see my childhood friend go for a job interview, so I told Tomoya-kun to allow me to have an off-day. Besides, wouldn't you want someone to cheer and support you on?"

"Yeah, you gave me the confidence to go for a job interview." Masaru said. The announcer then spoke his name out.

"Alright, it's your turn." Megumi smiled at him, "All the best, Masaru-san!"

"Thank you, Megumi." Masaru smiled at her back before he went into the office room.

In Liam's house, Lucy is waiting for her guitar mentor. Her father told her that a teacher is coming to teach her guitar lessons.

"Is the teacher always this late?" Lucy muttered to herself. Sounds from knocking the door then could be heard. She opened the door to see Michiru with her guitar.

"You must be my new mentor." Lucy said, "Come in."

Michiru walked into the house and sat on the couch as Lucy sat beside her.

"So, have you ever learned how to play the guitar before?" Michiru asked.

"I have, but I decided to drop it as I got lazy walking to the centre."

"Bring out your guitar." Michiru said. Lucy went to her room and brought her guitar out.

"Why don't you play me a song?" Michiru asked Lucy. She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't go for much lessons."

"Then how did you get interested in playing the guitar?"

"It looked cool when people strung the strings."

"So is this passion for playing the guitar real or not?"

"It is." Lucy whined, "It's just that I want to learn, but I don't want to move my ass around and learn at the same time."

"Alright." Michiru took her guitar, "I'll teach you a song. Learn this song within a week, and I'll teach you for free for the rest of my lessons."

"Really?" Lucy asked excitedly, "What's the song?"

"Hey, Soul Sister by Train." Michiru said, "I'll play it once for you. You'll see me, and then you'll try to copy and learn from me. I'll test you a week later, and it must be the exact same. Understand?"

"Okay!" Lucy replied. Michiru tuned the guitar a little and started strumming to the tune of the song.

After the interview, Masaru came out from the office room. Megumi stood up and ran to him.

"How's the interview, Masaru-san?" She asked.

"They said they would hire me." Masaru responded, "So I will get the job and start work this Friday."

"Well done, Masaru-san!" Megumi smiled at him, "I'll personally patronize your store whenever I'm free."

"Is that some kind of encouragement?" Masaru asked.

"Of course. You got to be glad your childhood friend's rooting for you all the way."

"Well, of course I'm glad. But, Megumi, are you sure me not joining Blessing Software is okay for you?"

"I feel sad, of course." Megumi replied, "Our games will get bugs and glitches. But it's your choice. I don't want to force you."

"I see." Masaru nodded his head, "Want to eat lunch together?"

"All right!" Megumi exclaimed happily as she walked with Masaru.

At the evening, Utaha walked into her room in her house and sat on her bed. She searched for her drawers and saw a photo. It was taken with Masaru.

She took it out and looked at it, while on the verge of crying. She really missed Masaru. All the times they spent together. They even shared a kiss together. All of that was broken when he decided to break up with her.

She got out of her room and went to the kitchen. There, she saw her mother, Mrs Utaha, slicing some carrots.

"Kasumigaoka, do you want anything from the kitchen?" She asked.

"Yeah. This." Utaha took a bottle of red wine and a glass cup before going back into her room. She locked her door and looked at the red wine.

"I hope this taste nice." She opened the bottle and poured the wine into her cup. She then drank it.

She continued pouring wine and drinking. Her father, who just came back from work, came into the kitchen.

"Where's Kasumigaoka-chan?" He asked his wife.

"I think she's in her room." Mrs Utaha said.

"Do you know what I heard from our friends?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Our daughter had told some of our friends that we are currently fighting and seeking a divorce. I think she might want it to spread. This must be one of her ruses again to attract that jerk's attention."

"Why is she so attracted to that asshole?" She shook her head, "Even though he kidnapped her."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find the guy and slap the shit out of him." He growled, "He's made my daughter suffer so much."

"Oh yeah, she's in the room. She took red wine into her room."

"Red wine?" He rushed to her room and tried turning the doorknob of Utaha's room door, only to realize the door's locked.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka!" He screamed as he knocked on the door. Mrs Utaha ran to him and stopped him.

"She's already depressed as she is." Mrs Utaha said, "Trying to wake her up is just going to drain your energy. You have already seen it for yourself for the past six months."

"This girl!" He then stormed off to his room. Mrs Utaha shook her head.

The next morning, Megumi, Tomoya, Eriri and Michiru were in Blessing Software's living room, all calling Utaha.

"Can anyone of you reach her?" Tomoya asked. The girls shook their heads.

"She must be drinking again." Megumi said, "She's started drinking like a month ago. She was so depressed that Masaru won't even come back to her."

"And the worst part is that Masaru said to her that he doesn't want to repair the relationship with her." Michiru added on.

"Masaru's a jerk." Eriri clenched her fists, "If I ever see him..."

"Enough, Eriri. You've promised Utaha not to get angry over him again." Tomoya said.

"Hello, are you guys looking for a coder?" A guy stood at the door. The four turned to look at him.

"Yes." Tomoya stood up, "May I know who are you?"

"My name is Eddy Florence."

 **To be continued in Episode 6**


	8. Episode 6

" _All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better._ " - Ralph Waldo Emerson

That morning, Megumi, Tomoya, Eriri and Michiru were in Blessing Software's living room, all calling Utaha.

"Can anyone of you reach her?" Tomoya asked. The girls shook their heads.

"She must be drinking again." Megumi said, "She's started drinking like a month ago. She was so depressed that Masaru won't even come back to her."

"And the worst part is that Masaru said to her that he doesn't want to repair the relationship with her." Michiru added on.

"Masaru's a jerk." Eriri clenched her fists, "If I ever see him..."

"Enough, Eriri. You've promised Utaha not to get angry over him again." Tomoya said.

"Hello, are you guys looking for a coder?" A guy stood at the door. The four turned to look at him.

"Yes." Tomoya stood up, "May I know who are you?"

"My name is Eddy Florence."

"Eddy Florence?" Tomoya asked, "Where have you seen our ad?"

"Online." He replied, "Some people recommended it to me too. I heard the old coder had retired."

"Yeah, he did." Megumi replied.

"Of course he had to." Eriri added on, "He's an asshole."

"Eriri." Tomoya pleaded with her, "Let's stop talking about him, shall we? Let's focus on this new guy."

"Did you bring a laptop with you, Eddy-san?" Megumi asked. He held up a laptop bag.

"Alright." Megumi then turned to Eriri, "We'll go to my office and we'll see if he's the coder we need."

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 6**

Tomoya and Michiru are waiting in the living room while Megumi and Eriri are testing Eddy's coding skills.

"Do you think Eddy-san will meet their requirements and be our coder?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know, but he looks smart." Tomoya replied, "He could be a good addition to our team."

"You got a point." Michiru said, "He really looks intelligent. Like he has the touch."

In Megumi's office, Eddy placed his laptop on her desk. Megumi and Eriri sat at the side of the office.

"Show us what you can do." Eriri said. Eddy nodded and typed on the keyboard quickly before stopping for a while. He continued and stopped once more a minute later. He then finished up his project and showed it to the two girls.

Megumi and Eriri tested his game out and nodded their head satisfyingly.

"Good job, Eddy Florence." Eriri said to him, "Are you able to start work immediately?"

"More than able." Eddy replied. Megumi and Eriri then shook hands with him.

"Why did you stop and then continue though?" Megumi asked curiously.

"It's because I was trying to think about the coding, and I need to come up with it fast, so stopping a while gives me a short break while letting me remember my codes."

"I see." Megumi replied, "Welcome to Blessing Software, Eddy-san. With that, let's get straight to work. We hope you could help us in fixing the bugs in our recent game."

"Yes, Boss."

"By the way, just call me Megumi and my friend here Eriri. I'm the assistant boss and Eririms the artist and illustrator." Megumi said, "I'll bring you out to meet my other two members."

Megumi brought Eddy out.

"The man right there is Tomoya, the director and main boss of Blessing Software." Megumi pointed at Tomoya before pointing at Michiru, "She is Michiru, our musician. There would be a tall girl coming later. She's Utaha-senpai, our storywriter for our games."

"I see." Eddy nodded his head, "I shall get to my office and do my job now."

"Yeah, your office is all the way at the end. Then you turn left." Megumi pointed to a room. Eddy nodded and went into his office room.

"Where's Utaha-senpai?" Tomoya asked Megumi. She shrugged her shoulders, "She probably is still sleeping."

"Oh fuck!" Utaha cursed as she looked at the clock in her room, "I'm late for work!" She quickly got up from the floor and went into the toilet to do a quick shower.

"So much for drinking yesterday." She grumbled as she wiped herself clean with the towel and covered her body with it. She then took a collared white shirt and black skirt and her black pantyhose before going back into the toilet to wear them.

After five minutes, she wore her heels and got out of her house, walking as fast as possible. As she is walking to the bus stop, she bumped into Liam, dropping his coffee onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Utaha exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I spoilt your coffee!"

"It's okay." Liam then looked up and saw her, "Oh, it's you."

"Let me treat you to another coffee." Utaha offered.

"No, thanks. It was just an accident. You didn't mean it."

"I'll feel bad if you don't accept my offer." Utaha replied, "Besides, I had not taken my breakfast yet. Care to join me so that I can treat you?"

At this moment, Liam's stomach grumbled loudly. He sighed, "Fine."

Liam and Utaha went to a bakery and bought some bread and a coffee before sitting down on a bench.

"What's your name, by the way?" Liam asked, "I know we met because of the kidnapping case, but I didn't know your name fully."

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, but just call me Utaha." She introduced herself, "What about you, officer?"

"Liam Feng." He responded.

"You're Masaru's friend, right?" Utaha asked, "That's what I heard from Megumi."

"Yes, to be exact, I met him in prison." Liam said, "I've heard about you too. You're his ex-girlfriend."

Utaha stopped eating and looked down, "I've caused him to end up in prison. It's all my fault."

"It's not." Liam uttered, "He stole money from your company. That's a big crime."

"But still, I feel it's my fault. I didn't find out that he had trouble. I just went on with my normal life without helping him."

"He chose to hide it from you because he didn't want you to worry."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, shall we? I feel depressed by it, and I don't want it to go over my head too much."

"Alright." Liam said as he crunched on his bread.

An hour later, Tomoya and Megumi met up with Masaru in a restaurant for lunch.

"Have you found a job yet?" Tomoya asked Masaru.

"Yup. Have you found a new coder yet?"

"Yeah, but it's just a bit weird." Megumi replied, "His name is Eddy Florence. He can code quite well, but he keeps stopping in between to 'take a short break', as he quotes."

"Maybe coders these days need some break. Don't suspect them just because of that." Masaru said, "It doesn't mean coders don't need breaks in between just because I don't."

"That's true." Tomoya nodded his head, "How's prison though?"

"Not that tough." Masaru answered, "By the way, did you even tell Eriri you're having lunch with me? I heard from George that she's supposed to have lunch with you two and him."

"Well, I wanted to pay you a visit, so I dragged Tomoya-kun along." Megumi said, "Besides, if we were to tell Eriri that we're meeting you, we'll never hear the end of her criticism of you as an asshole."

"I mean, what she said is true." Masaru sighed, "I'm a useless guy. I stole Blessing Software's money and I've kidnapped my own girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"Alright, stop blaming yourself." Megumi patted his shoulder, "You had to do that for Uncle Yang. Don't take Eriri's harsh words to heart. Just know that me and Tomoya-kun always have your back."

"And don't forget about Utaha-senpai." Tomoya added on, "Don't forget she got into a fight with Eriri because of the bad things Eriri said about you. Utaha-senpi truly loves you. What's holding you back? Confess your love again."

"I don't deserve her love anymore." Masaru looked down on his food, "I can't make the same mistake twice."

"But..."

"Tomoya-kun, let's not talk about her anymore." Megumi whispered to him. He nodded his head.

Liam stormed into his office and laid his head against his table.

"Nobody can recognize the robbers of the bank at all." He thought, "It's been half a year already. Should I just give up on this case?"

He rubbed his head until someone came in.

"Yo, Liam, I think..."

"Can you not disturb me right now?" Liam grumbled, "I'm about to die out of frustration. If I don't solve this damn case, there gods my reputation as a good officer."

"I was saying..."

"Shut up." Liam said bluntly, "I need some rest."

"Okay, okay." The guy said, "I'm sorry I'm disturbing your sleep. I'm just here to tell you we found a clue."

As the guy was about to go out, Liam lifted up his head immediately, "You say clue?"

Both of them went to a house a few minutes later.

"Why are we outside someone's house, Justin?" Liam asked.

"The owner is a victim of the robbery. He's Lukas Nathan. Aged thirty three, and works as a businessman. He is a frequent visitor of the bank, and always go there every Tuesday to withdraw money from his card. But now he doesn't even step into a bank."

"Good lord." Liam said, "Press the doorbell and see if we can get any clues from him."

"Alright." Justin went to the door and press the doorbell. A woman opened the door.

"Hello, madam." Justin showed his pass, "I'm Justin from the police force, and the man at the back is Liam, my supervisor. May I know if Lukas Nathan is inside?"

"Lukas?" The woman asked, "He's out to buy groceries. Would you like to come in and wait for him to be back?"

"Yes, madam." Justin and Liam then entered the house.

"Oh yeah, call me Mrs Nathan." The woman said, "I'm Lukas's mother. I don't feel comfortable when people call me 'madam'. It makes me feel old."

"You are not, Mrs Nathan." Justin replied, "You look very young and you're young at heart."

"You're sweet, officer." Mrs Nathan laughed.

"You know what, Mrs Nathan?" Justin smiled at her, "They don't call me a sweet talker for nothing."

A man then came in, "Mum, I'm ba..."

He looked at Justin and Liam and sighed.

In the Blessing Software's office, Utaha is writing the storyline for the game. Tomoya knocked on her office door.

"Come in." Utaha said. Tomoya walked in and sat in front of her table.

"How's the writing going?" He asked.

"Fine." She muttered, "I'm sorry for reporting late today. I drank too much yesterday."

"I understand. There's a new coder in the team though. His name is Eddy Florence, and Megumi and Eriri hired him this morning."

"So you mean Masaru's never coming back to Blessing Software?" She asked dejectedly. Tomoya nodded his head, "He got another job. Even if almost all of us want him back to save Blessing Software, but Eriri hates him, and we got to think about that. She might not concentrate on her art and bicker with Masaru. Besides, Eddy seemed good with coding."

"You think so?"

"If it could reach higher than the expectations of Eriri and Megumi, it means this guy got skills."

"Alright, let's give it a go." Utaha replied, "But if this guy screws up once, I hope you could bring Masaru back. He's the only one that can bring this company back to its high heights again."

In a mysterious house, Leo Shinjisu was calling someone.

"You want me to find Jennie, Mr S?" He asked, "Alright. Count on me to do so." He then ended the call and kept his phone.

"Masaru Kobayashi." He thought, "You're not going to get on with your life like that for causing Cherry's death. And Mr S, wait 'till I get my weapons, then I'll kill you for making me look like a dog. I, Leo Shinjisu, won't get commanded by you just because you threaten me."

 **To be continued in Episode 7**


	9. Episode 7

" _The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed._ " - Eminem

In the evening, Eddy went back home and went to his basement, where a man is fixing something.

"The glasses you gave me." Eddy said, "They're not bad."

"Thanks." The guy muttered.

"C'mon, Adam, my brother." Eddy said, "I'm giving you some compliment. Look at me with some pride and say 'yay!'."

"What do you want now?" Adam asked sarcastically, "Have you found the person you wanted?"

"Yes, and don't talk to me in that tone, Adam." Eddy shook his head, "I'm your older brother, just to let you know. So don't be disrespectful."

Adam stood up and glared at Eddy, "I've lost all respect for you ever since you threatened me, something you're still doing right now."

"That's the way to get you to do what I want and need to do." Eddy replied, "Tomorrow at nine, I'd better see the glasses working."

Eddy then walked up and away from the basement. Adam clenched his fists and punched the table angrily.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 7**

After work, Megumi and Eriri started cleaning up the office. Eriri tidied the office rooms while Megumi is mopping the kitchen floor.

"That Utaha Kasumigaoka has been doing nothing to help us after work time." Eriri grumbled.

"She has her own problems, Eriri." Megumi said, "It's six months, but she hasn't gotten over Masaru. That's because she really loves him, and I heard Masaru doesn't want to fix the relationship. That's probably why she's feeling quite sad."

"That doesn't give her an excuse to not help us." Eriri replied, "She's a Blessing Software core member. I can understand Tomoya not doing anything as he's the boss, but Utaha Kasumigaoka not helping us is some bullshit."

"Whatever, Eriri. We should just clean this place and lock it up. It's getting late."

"You're right."

At night, in Tomoya's home, Tomoya discussed with Megumi about the company matters.

"So, we'll entrust Eddy with the coding, Megumi?" Tomoya asked. She nodded her head, "I find his skills great."

"By the way, what is Masaru working as now?"

"He's working at a clothing shop as a salesman." Megumi replied.

"Didn't you try to convince him to come back to Blessing Software?"

"He doesn't want to. He's filled with guilt."

"But I don't trust this Eddy guy." Tomoya said, "He gives me this feeling that he's not sure of what he's doing. At least if Masaru were to come in and help us, I would be assured. But this is a new person we're talking about. What happens if he screws up? And he tarnishes the company's name?"

"Give him a chance, Tomoya-kun." Megumi responded, "We haven't seen him do anything that threatens the company. Besides, you're thinking too much."

"Hopefully I am." Tomoya laid his head on his bed.

In George's house, he and Masaru are eating dinner in his living room.

"When's the first day of your work?" George asked.

"Well, it's two days later." Masaru chewed his rice, "Are you coming down to see me work?"

"Of course, Mr Kobayashi!" George exclaimed, "I must support my best friend on his first day in his new workplace! Where's the location though?"

"I'm working in a clothing store called G-Star RAW in Omotesando Hills, Floor 2 in the Main Building. So you can come and visit me around the afternoon or before nine in the night."

"Can I bring my girlfriend along?"

"I don't know if she would be happy to see me. But if you insist so, then go ahead and bring her. Megumi is coming too."

"You really have no plans on getting back together with Utaha?"

Masaru stopped eating and looked at George, "I don't think so. She can find a better person than me."

"Look, she still loves..."

"George." Masaru sighed, "Even if she still loves me, I don't want to continue this relationship. I fear I will commit the same mistake again."

"But..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Fuistuer. Please."

"Alright. I don't want to force you either."

"By the way, where's your mother?"

"She's upstairs in her room."

Masaru stood up and went up to her room before knocking on the door. Madeline opened the door.

"May I talk to you, Ms Chen?" Masaru asked. Madeline nodded her head and allowed him into her room before locking her door.

"What would they talk about?" George thought as he looked up at her room door.

Inside Madeline's room, Masaru sat down on a chair.

"About Uncle Yang," Masaru started the conversation, "I want to know more."

"Know what?" She asked, "Everything you need to know, you already knew. George is his biological son, he has another child named Leo, he had intercourse with me and wanted me to abort George, dumped our asses alone, and went to have sex with another woman. What else do you need to know more about this incorrigible dead man?"

"He's in a gang last time, right?" Masaru asked. Madeline thought for a while before answering, "Yes, if I remembered correctly. Why did you ask this?"

"I want to find his enemy's gang. I need to know where Leo Shinjisu is. He killed Uncle Yang, and he destroyed his grave. He still hasn't pay for what he has done to me and Uncle Yang."

"You're still stuck up on that good-for-nothing's son?" Madeline asked, "Give it up, boy. Even if you want to avenge Jack, it ain't going to be easy. Like father, like son. If Jack can be cunning, so does that son."

He slammed her table, which made Madeline shocked.

"I'll never give it up." Masaru growled, "He made me and Uncle Yang suffer, so it's time he pay back for his doings."

The next morning, the Blessing Software team met up in Blessing Software's discussion room.

"Guys, I want to do something." Tomoya stated, "We are going to collaborate with AMON Inc. for a charity event."

"AMON Inc.?" Eriri asked, "You mean the convenience store?"

"That's right! AMON Inc. approached many game companies for this charity event, and I'm honored to say we're one of them!"

Everyone in the room clapped their hands.

"So, we will set up a stall in the Hikarie Hall." Tomoya said, "We will debut our game there, and let people try a demo of it. We can provide them with food too. A filled-up stomach makes the people happy and we will have a higher chance of them buying our game."

"That's quite a good suggestion, Morals-kun." Utaha spoke out, "When is it?"

"A week later. Next Wednesday, to be exact. So we got to get cracking and finish our game. Now that we have Eddy as the coder, this game is finally going to get completed."

The team separated into their own rooms and started doing work. Eriri continued with her drawing. Utaha is writing on the storyline and choices that the player could make. Michiru is making instrumentals. Eddy is doing coding for the game. Tomoya is calling food companies for food ingredients while Megumi creates the flyers for their stall.

A few minutes later, Megumi went out to take a cup from the kitchen and poured water into it. She then walked back to her room. As she does her stuff, she does not notice the camera on the top, watching her. Just for information, there is a surveillance camera placed by Tomoya on the top of each room in case any emergency happens.

Someone went into the toilet, locked it and switched his phone on. From his phone, he could see what Megumi is doing.

Liam is stressing out in his office, with Justin thinking about Lukas Nathan.

"We found only two clues." Justin said, "Lukas said the guy had a tattoo on his left hand and he's kinda muscular."

"Well, isn't that helpful?" Liam asked sarcastically, "Anyone in this world can have a random tattoo on their left hand and is muscular. How are we supposed to find the robber and his team at this rate?"

"We got to uncover it slowly." Justin said, "Liam, do you have any friends that fit the description?"

"Let me think." Liam gave it a thought for a while, but then responded by shaking his head.

"I only have friends who have tattoos on their left hands or are muscular, not both." Justin said.

"That's why I'm feeling stuck and frustrated." Liam grumbled. Justin looked at him and thought of something, "Maybe your daughter can help us in this."

"Lucy will not have anything to do with our police cases." Liam voiced angrily, "She's a student. She needs to concentrate on her studies."

"Okay, okay, cool it, Liam." Justin replied, "Or we could ask our prisoners..."

"I wonder if you're giving great suggestions or stupid ideas, Justin." Liam sighed, "We should just let the news know and give the police's hotline if the public find any leads."

"Alright, I'll get on that." Justin went out of the office. Liam then received a call from Lucy's teacher, Ms Tan.

"Hello, Ms Tan." He answered the call, "Is anything the matter...What? Lucy fainted in class?!"

In Masaru's house, he searched through Uncle Yang's belongings. When George sold his old house, he had placed all of Uncle Yang's stuff in a big box before placing it in Masaru's room.

"Clothes, no. Cigarettes, no. A cork?" Masaru is surprised by the type of things in the box, "A cork? What the hell is it doing in here?"

He continued to rummage in the box for possible leads to either Uncle Yang's gang or his enemy's. After thirty minutes of searching, he finally found something.

"Book of rules of the Hongyang Gang." Masaru flipped through the pages of the book but saw only two names inside. Uncle Yang, and a guy named Astriel.

"Well, at least I have two clues." He thought, "But who the fuck is named Astriel?" He continued searching through the box and found Leo's birth certificate.

"Leo Yang." He read out, "This fits him more than that stupid Shinjisu name." He then looked into the box and realized there's nothing left.

"That's all?" He sighed, "Time to start searching Hongyang Gang and a guy named Astriel."

George is tending to someone's injuries on the leg in the hospital. He then placed the plaster on the patient's leg.

"Thank you so much, Mr Fuistuer." The patient said happily, "If you did not attend to me in time, I would've died due to loss of blood."

"It's not that exaggerating, Sam." Geroge replied, "Next time, just be careful of the roads. Don't look at your phone while walking, lest you might trip over another stone again."

"Okay, noted." Sam then sticked his hand out, "I'll see you soon again, Mr Fuistuer."

George shook his hand, "I'll see you, Sam." He then walked out of his office as Masaru came in.

"Mr Kobayashi." George said with enthusiasm, "What brings you here today?"

"I want you to help me in something. I need you to help me find someone."

"Masaru, if you can see here, I'm a doctor, doing my job." George said, "I don't have time to help you find anyone. Are you here for medical reasons or just to ask this? I have a few patients at the back."

"Look, hear me out." Masaru said, "I want to find Uncle Yang's gang. That way, we can find Leo and do revenge."

"Number one, I'm not interested in revenge. Number two, I don't really care about a man who dumped me. Number three, finding Leo and trying to bring him down is going to be quite a stir. He's a gang member. Are you? You're just a normal kid. He got fighting skills. Do you? Let him come out, and then we might think of a plan to take him down."

"Are you crazy?" Masaru asked, "We don't even know Leo's next move. One moment he destroys Uncle Yang's grave, the next moment he'll burn our houses down. Before you know it, he kills us all."

"Masaru, I have no time to discuss this thing with you now." George said, "I need to attend to patients. Please."

"Fine." Masaru stormed out of the office as the next patient cane in.

In Blessing Software's office, Megumi, Eriri, Michiru, Tomoya and Utaha are eating lunch together.

"How's the progress so far?" Tomoya asked the other four, "I'll start first. The ingredients are on their way here. Megumi would bake cookies and a cake."

"I've seventy five percent done with the game's art." Eriri said next, "Can I help Megumi with the baking, by the way?"

"Sure." Tomoya said, "What about you, Megumi?"

"I'm done with the flyers. Since Eriri wants to bake with me, I'll wait for her before we can start it."

"I'm done with the storyline," Utaha said, "So I'll help Kato-san with the baking."

"I've made the instrumentals, and I just need the lyrics and the vocals. I have some lyrics in mind, of course, but not for the whole song."

"It reminds me of one complaint." Tomoya said, "Some gamers had told us they want a more voices in the songs we produced for the game. Not just mine, Megumi, Eriri and Utaha. You can chip in, Michiru."

"Of course that would be a great idea if my voice would not make people's ears bleed to death." Michiru responded, "I could sing, but I'm not that great in singing. I know you've seen me sing before, but that's the best I can sing. I rather make music than let my voice out in songs."

"So, what can we do about it?" Eriri asked, "Are we just going to fail on the music part?"

"Not really, if I can convince someone." Michiru said. Everyone turned to her.

"Okay, so I can try my best to ask this woman to help us." Michiru suggested, "She lives in Osaka, and she's a great singer and songwriter. She has a lot of great hits, and is also super famous. The biggest advantage is that she's my friend."

"Famous?" Megumi asked.

"Lots of great hits?" Utaha asked.

"Great singer and songwriter?" Eriri asked.

"Who on earth is this, Michiru?" Tomoya asked.

"Her name is Ayako Furushima," Michiru replied, "Also known by her stage name Furuwolf."

"Can you give us a little background info on this woman?" Utaha asked.

Michiru then played a video on the projector. It shows a woman looking around a hall and switched on her microphone. With many people cheering and screaming her name, she cleared her throat.

"Hello, everyone." She said happily, "My name is Furuwolf, and I'm going to perform a song for you today!" She then blow kisses to the audience and gave a big smile.

 **To be continued in Episode 8**


	10. Episode 8

" _Life is short, and it is up to you to make it sweet_." - Sarah Louise Delany

Masaru went around the streets, asking about Hongyang Gang and its enemy gang, but people just avoided him like the plague. They ignored him either because they didn't know the answer, or because he used to be a criminal.

After two hours of searching, he sat down and switched his phone on. It is already one thirty in the afternoon, and he haven't had his lunch yet. He sighed. He wanted answers, but two hours still got him nothing. He had tried going to Liam's office before this, but he wasn't there as he was attending to his daughter.

"Good grief." He shook his head and stood up dejectedly. As he was walking along the streets, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The old man groaned as he and Masaru fell down, "How dare you bang into Chao Ah Beng! I'll show you what's the power of an ah beng (gangster in Hokkien)!"

As he was about to lift his right hand, he groaned in pain and struggled to bring it up, only to give it up later."

"You're luck I got a wasted hand. I can only fight with two hands." The man said, "If we were still in the 1980s era, the gang and I will beat the shit out of you."

"Gang? What gang?" Masaru asked.

"What else gang is famous at that time in Singapore? The Hongyang Gang!"

"Hongyang Gang? Do you know Jack Yang?"

"Jacky? He's a loyal soldier. Like a brother to me."

"Look here, I'm his adopted son. I want to get some information for you. Can I do so?"

The man looked at him for a while before nodding his head.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 8**

Tomoya, Michiru and Megumi took a bullet train to the Namba Hatch in Osaka.

"Are you sure she's just going to help us like that?" Tomoya asked, "I'm pretty sure for a big figure, she would surely reject us."

"She's my friend, and I've helped her countless times." Michiru replied proudly, "She will definitely help us."

The three walked into an almost empty hall. Furuwolf is preparing herself on the stage with her microphone, and there is a man sitting on one of the seats.

"Alright, we are going to start the music soon." The man said, "So make sure you're ready, Ayako-san."

"I'm good." Ayako replied. The man pressed a button from his controller and suddenly, the instrumental of "Kimi-iro Signal" by Luna Haruna starts playing. Tomoya, Michiru and Megumi sat on the seats too and watched as Ayako sang.

"放課後 二人で過ごした教室  
机の上 夢中ではずむ君の声  
鈍感な君のその態度が  
いつも私を意地悪にさせるの"

Tomoya nodded his head in satisfaction. Her voice is so great.

"ひとりぼっちだと思う時もある  
涙止められない日もある  
本当の私を見つめてほしいの  
きっと伝わると信じているよ"

"Holy moly." Megumi awed, "She really can sing."

"君はいつだっていつだって  
変わらないから  
私が何回も何回も シグナル送ってあげる  
夢見たあの丘目指して  
くじけそうな時も 頑張れそうだよ  
君がいるから"

"Good job, Ayako-san." The man clapped after the woman finished singing. She smiled at the man, "Thank you, Ben-san." She then turned to the other three.

"Good job, Ayako!" Michiru stood up and clapped. Everyone looked at her.

"Alright, I guess that was awkward." Michiru slowly sat down.

"Ben-san, please give me five minutes." Ayako said.

"But you have a lunch with Watanabe-sama later to talk about a deal with his game." Ben said.

"Just wait for me outside. I won't be long." Ayako replied. Ben bowed and walked out of the Namba Hatch.

"Michiru Hyodo, what brings you here today?" The singer asked, "Here to brag about how you could play the guitar again?"

"No, no, no, Ayako. You got it all wrong." Michiru said, "Look here, I need your help."

"My help?" Ayako asked, "Didn't you hear what I said to my manager? I got something to attend to and do a deal with an important game creator."

"Listen to us. Ever heard of Blessing Software?"

"Of course..." Ayako laughed, "...not." She gave a serious face as she said the last word.

"We're kinda famous, I thought." Tomoya said, "Anyway, Ms Furushima, or Furuwolf, I'd like to make a request."

"You don't just say 'make a request' and then expect me to hear it and then think about it." Ayako said, "Here's why. I never heard of Blessing Software. I don't care if anyone else knows that company. If I don't know, means I don't know. Besides, I'm an artist. A singer. I can't just take requests from you guys. If I do, I'd be saying yes to a thousand fans, including singing 'YMCA' on their birthday party or write a lyric for their song whatsoever."

"But..."

"I've said what I need to say." Ayako replied, "I'll be taking my leave." She then went into her limousine and it drove off.

"What a wasted trip." Tomoya sighed, "She didn't even want to hear what we are about to propose."

"What an unreasonable woman." Megumi grumbled.

Michiru chirped in, "We can still solve this..."

"Shut up, Michiru!" Both Tomoya and Megumi said to her at the same time.

"Alright, I'll shut my mouth." Michiru gave the defeated look. Megumi and Tomoya then walked out of the Namba Hatch.

While Ayako's chauffeur is driving, Ben asked Ayako a question.

"Why wouldn't you hear them out even? Why did you make me lie?" He asked, "They're Tomoya Aki and Megumi Kato, the creators of the famous Blessing Software! I know that I can just place you in an appointment with them, but I want to seek your permission first. You're like my own sister."

"My past is filled with ridicule." She muttered, "If I joined them, I'll be tarnishing their company's name. Besides, they already had that one setback. Remember the infamous coder? The one that got jailed because he stole the company's money? Their name's already ruined a bit."

"Look, what happened last time was in the past." Ben said, "Everyone makes mistakes, Ayako. No human is perfect."

"But look at me now." Ayako whined, "Because of my past, not a lot of organizers want to hire me as their singer for their events. Everywhere I go, I can still hear people talking about it."

"It's time you let go of your past." Ben sighed, "It's been weighing on you too much. It's affecting your long time dream. Just because of some setback, you're going to give that dream up? Ayako, you worked hard from a girl that sings like shit to a beautiful singer. You want all that hard work to go down the drain all because of that one thing? Think about it."

Ayako stared at the window and thought of it.

Masaru and the Hongyang Gang member sat down on a bench in a park.

"So, what do you want to know about Jacky and the Hongyang Gang?" The gang member asked.

"First, can I not address you as Ah Beng? I fee weird saying it, no offense." Masaru said.

"Call me Zac then."

"Okay, Zac. I would like to know about the gang origins and how Leo Shinjisu's gang became Hongyang's enemy."

"Jacky and I are like brothers. We hit it off the moment we met. We started the gang in 1983." Zac explained, "We created it to go against some of our hated enemies. By the way, we were twenty seven when we had this gang. A few people joined us and twelve years later, a sixteen year old Leo joined in for a while with his friend named Percy. When Percy found Slicky's gang had more to offer, he left our gang. Leo, being friends with him, wanted to leave too. Jacky allowed it.

"Who knew, Slicky's gang Slicks are our next target. They keep disturbing our turf. We had no choice but to attack. Even Jacky had enough of the bullshit. He killed Percy and almost killed Leo too. The police were somehow notified and then we heard sirens. We ran away before we even see the officers. That day, Leo was arrested for four months for creating a ruckus. Because he felt guilty towards Leo, he quitted and started studying and applying for a university. At that time, he also had a relationship and a one night stand with our gang member Madeline."

"Madeline?" Masaru asked, "As in Madeline Fuistuer?"

"Yes, that's right." Zac said, "That's how I heard a guy named George was born. Jacky didn't want the child and ran away from her as soon as he quit the gang. Then his current wife at the time died due to cancer. He had no one until eight years later. He told me he met you, and decided to adopt you because he said your parents are jerks. At the same time, he got a job. That's the last I've heard from him. How's he now?"

Masaru sighed, "He got killed by Leo."

"LEO YANG?" Zac screamed, "How dare he kill his own father!"

"It was actually my fault."

"He threatened you with Jacky, didn't he? Then that isn't your fault anymore."

"But..."

"Let's get down to business. I'll tell you every Hongyang Gang member there is from 1983 to 2013, its closure date. Jot them down and find them. Ask the police about it. Maybe they will know about them."

"Alright, thank you so much, Zac." Masaru thanked the Hongyang member, "You've helped me a lot today."

"No problem. Anything for my brother."

In Lucy's room, she woke up and realized she's at home on her bed. She got up slowly and saw Liam sitting on a chair beside her wardrobe.

"Lucy, you're awake." He rushed to her, "Are you feeling fine now? Do you need anything?"

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just fainted." Lucy replied, "Don't take it so seriously."

"How can I not be worried over my daughter fainting?" Liam asked, "Tell me. What's been stressing you over?"

"Umm...don't get mad when you hear this, okay?" She asked. Liam breathed in and out before nodding his head.

"I'm practicing to play a song with the guitar." Lucy explained, "I spent most of my free time doing it, even during midnight and I would usually sleep at one or two."

"What..."

"Daddy." She whined, "Didn't I tell you to not get angry? Please, you promised me." Liam cooled down.

"I wanted to do this." Lucy said, "Ms Michiru told me she would give me a lifetime of free guitar lessons if I knew how to play the song."

"And you believed her? But..."

"Daddy, she won't lie. She seems like a nice person." Lucy patted her father's shoulder, "Besides, I don't want you to work your ass off just to pay my fees. I know you had it hard without that woman. I just want to help you."

Liam looked at Lucy and hugged her, "My good daughter. Thanks for having the thought. I really love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

In the evening, in the Blessing Software's office, the team was shocked to learn that Ayako had turned them down.

"Before you guys even said anything?" Utaha asked. Megumi nodded, "She just told us she didn't know Blessing Software."

"So much for the confidence, Michiru." Eriri shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she wouldn't accept it." Michiru hung her head.

"Of course she wouldn't." Eddy commented, "She's a big figure. She won't have time for our company."

"Are you saying our company's a small fry?" Utaha asked.

"Oh, of course not." Eddy replied, "I'm just saying some people look down on our company even with our success. They're probably jealous or something."

"So are we going to really fail in the music part?" Eriri asked, "We're going to let people lament about our voices again?"

"We'll wait until the end of next Monday. Now it's Thursday, which means we have four days, not including today." Tomoya then turned to Michiru, "Please, Michiru. Convince Ayako to help us just this once. Tell her I promise to never look her up again after this. I just want our consumers to love our games."

"I'll try." Michiru sighed.

"Okay, then it's settled." Tomoya said, "That's all for today. You're dismissed. Go home and have a good rest before coming back tomorrow."

As Utaha switched on her phone, she saw a text message from Liam.

"Wanna meet up for dinner? It's at Ise Sueyoshi if you want to come." Utaha replied back with a "I'm coming."

George met up with Eriri for dinner at her house.

"How's your day, busy doctor?" Eriri asked.

"It's fine." George replied, "How 'bout you, cutie?"

"It's okay except for one thing." Eriri sighed, "I don't want to talk about it for now. Anyways, I got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The Blessing Software team is approached by AMON Inc. to set up a stall and sell our games to help charity. You would come to support us, won't you?"

"What do you think?" George grinned, "Of course I'll help my girlfriend in anything! When is it?"

"Next Wednesday, and thank you, George!" She hugged him happily. He smiled at her.

In Ise Sueyoshi, Utaha met up with Liam to eat dinner.

"Do you enjoy the food here?" Liam asked.

"Of course I do." Utaha chewed on chicken meat, "Why did you choose to eat here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like eating here." Liam replied, "How's work?"

"Just fine. Anyway, we hit an obstacle. My colleagues approached a singer named Furuwolf because Blessing Software wanted her to write and sing some songs, but she just rejected us before my colleagues could suggest a plan."

"Furuwolf?" Liam asked, "Ayako Furushima?"

"Yeah." Utaha replied, "I'm going to research all about her. There must be some way to convince her to help us. Nothing is impossible."

Liam looked at her before turning back to his front. He then thought about something.

 **To be continued in Episode 9**


	11. Episode 9

" _It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop_ " - Confucius

Masaru looked at the list that Zac had gave him in his house.

"Astriel...Bickerhead...Oliver...Kenneth...Genni...Heather...Madeline."

He looked at the name Madeline, "Why didn't Ms Chen tell me she was part of Hongyang Gang before? That's strange."

Someone then knocked on his door. He opened it and saw Megumi and Tomoya.

"Hello, Masaru-san." Megumi smiled, "We came to visit you."

"Come on in." Masaru opened the door to let the two in, "You're cooking today, Megumi?"

"Yeah." Megumi replied, "The apron's still in the same spot I last placed it in, right?"

"Yeah." Masaru replied. Megumi went into the kitchen and started cooking while Tomoya sat beside Masaru.

"What's this list?" Tomoya asked curiously.

"Oh, it's the people working with me tomorrow." Masaru lied, "These are my colleagues' names."

Tomoya picked the paper up and looked at it.

"You have a colleague named Astriel?"

"Y...yeah." Masaru stuttered. He didn't want Tomoya and Megumi to know about it because he didn't want them to worry.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 9**

A few minutes later, Megumi, Tomoya and Masaru started eating.

"Do you know the singer Furuwolf, Masaru-san?" Megumi asked.

"Furuwolf? I think I've heard of her somewhere in the news years ago." Masaru tried to think of the time he heard of Ayako.

"Earlier today, me, Megumi and Michiru took a trip to Osaka and we found her." Tomoya uttered, "Who knew that she was such a bitch. She rejected us before she even heard our proposal."

"Take it easy, Tomoya." Masaru said, "You might have misunderstood her. Maybe she didn't have the energy to talk or something."

"I don't think so." Tomoya replied, "She's obviously trying to avoid us from her actions and tones."

"Why are you looking for her anyways?" Masaru asked.

"Our consumers wanted new voices on the soundtrack and a different kind of feeling to it, hence we decided to find her." Megumi explained, "Michiru was confident she'd help us. But look at it. She didn't."

"Let's stop stressing out about work, shall we?" Masaru asked, "How's life?"

"Life has been going great for the both of us." Megumi replied, "By the way, what time can we visit you tomorrow?"

"Visit me?"

"You're starting work tomorrow, so I want to pay your store a visit." Megumi smiled, "I can't miss my childhood friend's first day of work, can I?"

"And she's pulling me along." Tomoya said. All three of them laughed before Masaru told them the details.

"I'm working in Omotesando Hills in a store named G-Star RAW." He said, "You can visit me after your work, or just before nine in the night."

"Alright. Be sure to catch us in your store tomorrow." Megumi smiled at Masaru. He smiled back at her and at Tomoya.

"By the way, would you come to visit us next Wednesday?" Tomoya asked, "We got an event going on, and we would like you to come and support us."

"Sure, why not?" Masaru nodded his head.

The next morning, he donned a white collared shirt and denim pants with some black sneakers. He then walked out and took the subway to Omotesando Hills.

In Blessing Software's office, Michiru is still trying to call Ayako, but the line could not get through. Megumi and Tomoya came into the office.

"Looks like someone's early today." Tomoya said.

"I still can't reach Ayako." Michiru sighed, "I guess we don't need new music anymore."

"But we got to satisfy the consumers!" Tomoya said. Megumi placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tomoya-kun, we got to take some risks sometimes. If we can't do it, let's not force ourselves. Ayako made it clear to us. She won't help us." She then dragged her feet to the office.

"Guess it's this serious." Tomoya sighed and went into his office too. Michiru slouched on the coach and buried her head in her hands.

In a big house, Ayako is watching people singing live covers of a song. She took out a notepad and a pencil and started jotting things down.

As she was doing so, her maid came to her.

"Madam, you got a visitor."

Ayako turned to the maid and nodded her head. She stood up and went out of the house and to the gate.

There, she saw Liam waiting.

Two minutes later, Ayako poured tea for Liam in the living room and offered him to sit on the sofa.

"I see you've redesigned your living room." Liam commented.

"Yeah. I have." Ayako awkwardly said, "What brings you here today?"

"I...I've heard about you rejecting Blessing Software." Liam replied, "Is it true? If it is, why did you do so?"

"Remember the time I told you...I slept with a married man?" Ayako explained, "He was my cameraman. I drank with him until we were both drunk, and the next thing we knew, we were on the bed together. His wife discovered it out, and then the thing went public. My reputation was ruined, with people calling me a slut and a disgrace. I wouldn't want Blessing Software to receive more complaints because of me. Their coder made their name infamous for a few weeks already just because of stealing funds. Imagine what happens if I join in."

"Do you recall? I told you that time. If you're guilty about something, apologize to the person. You have to clear it up to the public, or they'll keep getting it wrong. I'm guessing you didn't do either one."

Ayako shook her head.

"Well then, get to it. One more thing. I remembered I told you this before too. Forgive yourself. Don't fall back because of one mistake. You've worked hard to be what you are today. Let's not waste that effort. Please, Ayako. It hurts me to see my best friend giving up because of one incident. I really hope you could give yourself one more chance and take this opportunity to save your career. I mean, it's your choice whether you want to help. But I would really appreciate it if you did. I would be grateful, and Blessing Software would be grateful too."

"Alright. I'll see."

"If there's nothing you want to say to me, I'll leave." He then stood up and walked out of the house. Ayako looked at him before sighing.

Back in the Blessing Software office, Megumi, Eriri and Utaha are baking the cakes and cookies in the kitchen while Tomoya is still calling the organizers. Michiru continued to call Ayako but to no avail while Eddy is coding.

Eddy stood up and stretched himself. He looked at his glasses and shook his head. He then walked out of his office and into the kitchen to get a cup of water. When he reached there, he saw Megumi resting at one side, flipping her hair. He stared at her for five minutes straight as she adjusted her shirt and took things out from the refrigerator.

"Hey, coder!" Eriri screamed, "If you're not here to help, then scram off and do your work!"

"That's right." Utaha added on, "If you're here to just take a cup of water or coffee, then just go and do your stuff and stop staring at us."

"C'mon, girls. He's just a new person here." Megumi said, "It's okay if he's interested in what we are doing."

She then turned to Eddy, "Do you want to join us?"

"Me?" Eddy asked, "But..."

"It's okay. We got until next Monday to finish everything. Coding can be done later. If you're really interested in this, you can join in and help us. Get your apron from the side."

Eddy got his apron and went beside Megumi, "Thanks for allowing me to do this. But what would Boss Tomoya say?"

"He wouldn't dare go against me. I'm his girlfriend." Megumi replied, "Besides, we all need a break from all those stressful work."

For the rest of the morning, Eddy helped the three girls in baking. Thus, they were able to finish it before lunch.

"We're finally done!" Utaha said proudly.

"Now, we need to cover the cakes in plastic covering and store them in the refrigerator." Megumi stated, "Then we place the cookies in containers and just place them outside."

"Should we bake one more cake and some cookies for ourselves?" Eriri asked, "I'm feeling kinda hungry."

"No problem." Megumi then turned to Eddy, "Do you mind helping us again, Eddy?"

"Sure." He smiled at her and she smiled back. After a few minutes, they're done with the cake and cookies. Megumi called Tomoya and Michiru out to eat.

The team gathered in the kitchen to try the cake and cookies.

"Holy shit, this is nice." Michiru said, "It feels like all my problems are gone temporarily."

"Must you make it sound exaggerating?" Eriri asked.

"Of course! The cookies so damn nice, no words can describe how great it is!"

"That's why I say Megumi's the best baker." Tomoya said, "But let's give credit to Eriri and Utaha for helping."

"And Eddy." Megumi placed her hand around his shoulders, "He helped us too." The team members clapped their hands. Eddy looked around and then looked at Megumi, who is smiling at him. He smiled back.

In Liam's office, Justin came in with a few files.

"Knock the door before you come in." Liam groaned, "Why do you always forget that?"

"Whatever, Mr Officer." Justin said, "The news really worked. We've found more information from an anonymous source. This person said one of the robbery members is a girl named Cadence Ang. He also said he got the information from a girl named Jennie."

"If so, why did this Jennie tell the anonymous source instead? Why did she not just come straight to us and tell us?"

"That one, I don't know."

"Justin, help me find out about this Cadence girl and give me a photo of her." Liam said, "I'll be finding this bitch soon."

"Yes, Mr Act-Cool." Justin then walked out of the office quickly.

"How dare you call me names!" Liam screamed, "Come back here so that I can kick your ass, Justin Miserfoosh!"

In the evening, Tomoya told Utaha to meet him in his office.

"Utaha-senpai, do you know why I called you here?" He asked. She shook his head.

"I feel that you're stressing out too much." Tomoya said, "The past three days, you've been coming late, and your work is not like your standards last time."

"I'm trying my best, Aki-kun. Can't you see?" Utaha whined.

"I know you are. I can sense it. But you just can't fight against your feelings, can you?"

Utaha kept quiet and looked down.

"Look, I can tell the organizers to cancel Blessing Software's name off the charity event, and you can solve out your thoughts..."

"I'm fine, Aki-kun. I can handle it on my own."

"If this is the first month, I'd agree with you. But it's been six months, Utaha-senpai. In order for you to lead a better life, you got to stop thinking of Masaru Kobayashi. He has already made it clear to you, didn't he? He doesn't want to get back together with you, so drop that idea of patching up your romantic relationship with him. Try to be good friends with him..."

"I already told you I can handle it, Aki-kun." Utaha replied sternly, "Let me just think about him, alright?" She then walked off. Tomoya sighed and shook his head.

Tomoya drove Megumi to Omotesando Hills. They then walked up to the G-Star RAW store and saw Masaru attending to customers.

"You guys are early." George appeared beside them.

"Or are you late?" Megumi teased. The three of them laughed.

"Where's Eriri though?" George asked.

"She didn't want to see Masaru, so we decided not to tell her about this." Tomoya replied, "She wouldn't come either. She hates him to the core."

"She knew about it though." George said, "I told her."

"What?" Megumi and Tomoya were shocked. At that moment, Eriri walked into the store and stopped beside Tomoya.

"What makes you think I'm not coming?" She asked, "Well, if it isn't for George, I wouldn't have come."

Masaru then saw the four of them and went to them, "You guys are here."

"Man, we're here to support your shitty ass." George joked.

"Still want to thank you anyways." Masaru replied, "Anything you guys buy, it's forty percent off. So take your pick." Liam then came in with Lucy.

"Looks like a busy officer came to support me too." Masaru said.

"I wouldn't miss your first day of work here." Liam replied, "You told me like you're in some good shit. That's why I'm here to see if your store's going well."

"Oh well, I got another supporter." Masaru smiled, "Go ahead, guys. Buy the clothes you want. Anything you don't know, come and find me. I'll help you."

In the nightclub, Utaha ordered a cup of red wine. She sat down on a seat and waited for the drink.

As she was sitting and waiting, a song started playing. It was "Rain" by The Script. As the song plays, the bartender poured red wine into a glass and passed it to Utaha, "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you." She muttered as she took it and gulped it down, "One more cup, please."

"' _Cause when I'm sitting in the bar_  
 _All the lovers with umbrellas always pass me by_  
 _It's like I'm living in the dark_  
 _And my heart's turned cold since you left my life_  
 _And no matter where I go_  
 _Girl, I know if I'm alone, there'll be no blue sky_  
 _I don't know what I'm doing wrong_ "

She felt that she could relate to the lyrics. She's been feeling very down since her break up with Masaru. She didn't want it, yet she got it. She has seen lots of couples showing love by holding hands and kissing each other for the past six months. It would remind her of Masaru and her, but then it pains her to know that he has broken up with her, and he is never willing to fix the relationship between the two.

"' _Cause baby, when you're gone_  
 _All it does is rain, rain, rain down on me_  
 _Each drop is pain, pain, pain when you leave_  
 _It's such a shame we fucked it up, you and me_  
 _'Cause baby, when you're gone_  
 _All it does is rain_ "

By this time, she had drank a few glasses of wine. She decided to stop drinking so that she can get home safely without tripping or falling down. She then continued listening to the music that the nightclub is playing as she thought about the times of her and Masaru together.

At nine in the night, Megumi and Tomoya are still hanging out with Masaru in the store.

"Megumi, Tomoya, you should head home." Masaru said, "It's late already."

"We want to wait for you, Masaru-san." Megumi uttered.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're tired from your work, plus you rushed down all the way after that to see me." Masaru replied, "Besides, I need to clean up the store."

"Alright, good night then." Megumi said. Masaru waved good bye to the two of them and cleaned up the store.

After a few minutes, he locked the store up and went out of the shopping complex. As he was walking to the bus stop, he saw Utaha. She is just opposite of him, a few meters away. Utaha, who was looking down, looked up and saw him too. They both stood rooted to the ground, staring at each other.

 **To be continued in Episode 10**


	12. Episode 10

" _There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure._ " - Paulo Coelho

As Masaru was walking to the bus stop from his workplace, he saw Utaha. She is just opposite of him, a few meters away. Utaha, who was looking down, looked up and saw him too. They both stood rooted to the ground, staring at each other.

"Okay, Masaru. Ignore her and get past her." He thought, "Act like you didn't know she's there."

He tried to walk past her, but she pushed him back. He tried it once more, but she just pushes him back once more.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Masaru, I know I did you wrong." Utaha held his hands, "I've realized my mistake. Please forgive me and get back with me."

Masaru shook her hands off, "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to meet you again? I was being serious about it."

"Please, Masaru." Utaha cried, "I promise I won't do anything like that time again. Please. I really miss you and I regret it."

At that moment, it started raining.

"So what if you regret it now?" Masaru raised his voice, "You've made me suffered for six months! You even indirectly caused Uncle Yang's death! Do you think I could forgive you for that?"

"Please, Masaru." She held his hands again, "I'll be the greatest girl you ever had. I promise to let you do whatever you want. Please, Masaru. I really love you, and..."

"Stop it with that!" Masaru screamed, "You think you could just gain pity from me just like that? I've told you once, now I'm telling you again. I'm not getting back together with you again! Stop pestering me about this!"

"Why don't you get how I'm feeling?" Utaha screamed back at him, "I cry every day because you forced a break up on me when I love you so much! Why can't you just understand me? I was so depressed when you wanted to break up with me, do you know that? I wanted to help you that time! I really do! You know, when you kidnapped me and tried to steal the money, I didn't want to call the police. But I wanted you to learn from your mistakes and not commit them again! Why are you breaking my heart and treating me like an enemy now?! I'm trying my best to make it up to you, but you just seem to keep rejecting it! Why are you torturing me mentally?!"

"You do not deserve me!"

His answer shocked Utaha.

"Ever since Uncle Yang died, I became this cold hearted person that doesn't love you anymore. All because you caused his death." Masaru growled, "So, once again, I'm never going to mend my relationship with you. I'm done with it."

"Masaru!" She tried holding Masaru's hands but he just shook them off and walked past her.

"I'm sorry, Utaha." He thought, "I had to lie to you that I hate you. I hope you understand that you don't deserve such a boyfriend at all." He cleared the tears from his eyes as rain falls on his whole body.

Utaha cried uncontrollably under the rain. Suddenly, her vision became blurry, and before she knew it, she fainted.

Masaru heard Utaha falling to the ground and turned around to see her unconscious.

"Utaha!" He rushed to her and moved her body, but she did not respond. He whipped his phone out and called the ambulance.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 10**

In Utaha's ward in the hospital, Masaru is sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. She is still unconscious.

Megumi, Tomoya, Michiru, George, and Eriri rushed into the ward.

"What happened to her?" Megumi asked.

"We were in the rain, quarreling." Masaru sighed, "She then fainted. I don't know how. I don't know why. Now she has a high fever."

"Masaru Kobayashi!" Eriri screamed, "Why do you always got to make Utaha Kasumigaoka upset? You really got a problem in your brain after coming out of jail, don't you?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Masaru stood up and glared at her. George pulled her away while Tomoya pulled Masaru away.

"I didn't make her upset. She got carried away by the fact she could start afresh with me."

"Utaha Kasumigaoka must have some blindness to see that kind of shit!" Eriri said. Masaru wanted to slap Eriri but George stopped him.

"Hospital, bro." George told Masaru, "Don't wake the damn hospital patients up because of this. We can talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I believe, as a doctor, that Utaha needs rest now. Let's not disturb her. Masaru, are you..."

"I'm staying her to take care of her for the night." Masaru said.

"You'd better not kidnap her to some place again." Eriri muttered.

"What did you just say, you bitch?" Masaru stood up from his chair but Megumi and Tomoya pushed him down to the chair again while George brought Eriri out of the ward.

"Eriri and her mouth." Tomoya said, "Masaru, don't take her words to heart. She's like that. She's just worried for Utaha-senpai."

"I understand." Masaru sighed, "I'm the fault of all of this."

"Learn from it, and don't commit it again." Megumi smiled, "After all, no one is perfect. We all have flaws." Masaru nodded his head.

For the rest of the night, Masaru wakes up every two hours to fill a bowl of ice water and dipped the cloth in it before placing it on Utaha's forehead.

The next morning, Utaha woke up from her bed and realized she is in a hospital. She turned to her right, only to see Tomoya watching the news.

"Aki-kun." Utaha said. Tomoya turned to her and helped her up, "Need the toilet?"

"No. Just pull my bed up so that I can sit straight."

Tomoya adjusted her bed so that she can sit up straight.

"Are you feeling better now, Utaha-senpai?" He asked. She nodded, "Thanks, Aki-kun."

"Umm, I might be here now, but I wasn't the one here the whole night." Tomoya said.

"You weren't? Then who?"

"That guy." Tomoya pointed at Masaru, who is at the door. He came in with a packet of porridge and placed it on the table beside Utaha's bed.

"Porridge for you." Masaru said, "Good for eating when you're sick. I've placed a bit of soy sauce into it so that it doens't taste very bland. I'll be going off now."

He then went out of the ward.

"He took care of you last night." Tomoya sighed, "He woke up every two hours just to cool your forehead down. I still have no idea why he doesn't want to be your boyfriend again, but I can see he still cares a lot for you as a friend."

Utaha looked at her blanket and sighed.

"I got a good news to tell you though." Tomoya said, "I received news from Michiru that Ayako finally decided to work for us."

"Really?" Utaha asked, "What did you guys do?"

"We did...nothing." Tomoya replied, "She just changed her mind and agreed to help us."

Masaru walked to a house to find a guy named Astriel. He knocked on the door and Adam opened the door.

"May I know who you're looking for, mister?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a guy named Astriel." Masaru replied, "He had left a book of the Hongyang Gang rules behind, and my uncle kept it until now."

Adam looked at Masaru with surprise, "You're Jack's nephew or something?"

"Jack's adopted son, Masaru Kobayashi."

"I've never heard of his adoptive son, but I knew his son Leo Yang."

"Do you know where he is now?"

Adam looked at him, "Come in." He brought Masaru into the house and closed the door.

"Is there only you living in the house?" Masaru asked, "Just for curiosity."

"Yes, my brother, Eddy Florence." Adam then went near to him, "But whatever you do, do not tell him anything I'm about to tell you today."

"Let's get on with me asking you." Masaru said, "What can you tell me about the Hongyang Gang? Specifically when the fight with Slicks happened and the aftermath?"

"We had lots of members around the 1990s, and when Leo transferred to the Slicks, Jack was known as the father who failed to keep his son in check. When the fight happened, it was super chaotic. Every gang member was fighting. And then there was the talk of the town. Jack fighting Leo. After Jack killed Percy, a member of Slicks, Leo was enraged and wanted to not let Jack off. Jack, of course, was ready to defense himself. If not for his then-girlfriend Madeline and the sounds of police sirens, Jack would've murdered his own son, and that would have been one of the famous titles.

"After the fight, I haven't heard from almost all Slicks member at all. It's like they disappeared into thin air. I've only heard the whereabouts of two people. Slicksilver, and Shinjisu."

"Leo Yang." Masaru growled.

"Slicksilver is somewhere in Japan, while Shinjisu has destroyed his father's grave recently. But from what I've heard from my friend, he's in the nightclub. Every Tuesday."

"Every Tuesday in the nightclub." Masaru muttered to himself, then turned to Adam, "Thanks for the information, Astriel."

"Man, you must be dedicated to Jack." Adam said, "Jack's a good leader. I'm cool with him and the people around him, except Leo."

"Thank you so much for your help, Astriel." Masaru shook Adam's hands, "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too." Adam smiled. Masaru then waved good bye and walked out of the house.

Adam's phone then buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at a message that was sent to him by a sender named Cadence.

"The police are looking for me, Adam. What do I do?" Adam switched his phone and muttered curses.

"This asshole." He thought.

In Utaha's hospital ward, she, Eriri, Megumi, Tomoya, Michiru and Eddy are waiting for Ayako to arrive.

"What made her want to join us?" Eriri asked.

"She said she would tell me the reason when she comes here." Michiru replied.

"Honestly, I'm surprised." Megumi uttered, "When me, Tomoya-kun and you went there, she immediately turned us down. Now she suddenly agrees to work with us."

"Maybe she's taken her medication." Eddy said. Ayako then walked into the ward.

"Hello, Furushima-san." Tomoya shook her hands, "Thank you for changing your mind and giving us a chance."

"You should thank my friend Liam." Ayako replied, "Without him, I would've sticked to my initial decision."

"Liam?" Utaha asked.

"Who's that?" Eriri asked.

"You know her, Kasumigaoka-senpai?" Megumi asked.

"He's the police officer that helped us find you two when you were kidnapped by Charmaine." Tomoya told Megumi.

"That guy?" Michiru asked Ayako, "He knew you?"

"He's my friend. Of course I do."

Tomoya then whispered at Utaha's ear, "This is your chance."

"Chance for what?"

"You see, you always said you can't forget Masaru." Tomoya told her, "So, to help you, you should get a new boyfriend first. And Liam is a potential one, since you knew him. Be close to him, and then when you get together with him, you'll eventually forget about Masaru. Trust me."

"But..."

"No buts. You'll try that out. You'll forget about Masaru easily."

In the evening, in Liam's house, he is sitting on his bed, thinking about what his daughter and colleagues said to him.

 **Four hours earlier...**

 _In the police station, Liam, Justin, and their colleagues are having tea breaks._

 _"You definitely need a new wife, Liam." One of his colleagues told him, "Raising a child single-handedly might seem easy, but it is so hard."_

 _"Besides, you can have sex with another girl." A second one said._

 _"I'm not interested in that." Liam replied._

 _"Liam, don't wait until you're old to regret it." Justin patted his shoulder, "Find another suitable person. Don't give up on relationships just because you have a failed marriage before. It's the woman's fault, not yours. Give yourself a chance to get a new girl."_

 _"Do you really think I should date another woman?" Liam asked._

 _"Yes!" His colleagues replied._

 _"Not only will you have company, you can also tell her all your problems, let her be your listening ear." Justin spoke out, "She can help you take care of your daughter. Then there'll be a happy family again."_

 _"Find someone smart, intelligent, and pretty." Another one of his colleagues joked, "You love to scold your junior officers, so if she's smarter than you, then you can get the experience of being stupid."_

 _Liam thought about it as Justin and Liam's other colleagues laughed at it._

 _In his home a few minutes later, he had told Lucy about finding a new wife for him and a new mother for her._

 _"I'm fine by it, Daddy." Lucy said to him, "As long as the new Mummy is nice, I don't mind having a new mother, or stepmother."_

 **Back to the present...**

Liam sighed. He can't even find one suitable woman for him now. He can't even think of any woman to date now.

"Should I try to find a woman? But it's hard to get close, isn't it?" He thought, "I haven't even been close to a woman since eight years ago. Or should I give up this hope of finding another woman?"

His phone then buzzed. He took his phone and saw that Utaha had texted him a message.

"I'm discharged. Can you come and pick me up? We can have dinner on the way too."

An idea then hit him, "I could date Utaha."

 **To be continued in Episode 11**


	13. Episode 11

" _If you believe it will work out, you'll see opportunities. If you believe it won't, you will see obstacles_." - Wayne Dyer

Eddy went back to his home, only to see Adam sitting on the sofa, glaring at him.

"What's wrong, my brother?" Eddy asked, "Feeing vexed? That anger's getting to you really quickly."

Adam stood up and held the collars of Eddy's shirt up high, "You asshole. How dare you tip the police about the robbery!"

"Relax, my brother. Loosen those hands." Eddy replied calmly, "I didn't tell those information. Your friend, Jennie, did. She betrayed you."

"You forced her to say it, didn't you?" Adam growled.

"You're a genius, Adam." Eddy laughed, "I told someone to bring her to me. I gave her my contact so that I can call her anytime. I just gave her a monetary reward recently to reveal just a bit of information to the authorities. But you should blame yourself. After all, the glasses didn't work for some time. Luckily I got to bake to save me from getting discovered. If the glasses don't work again, I will tell Jennie to reveal, bit by bit, the crimes you did with your dirty hands."

"You..." Adam clenched his left fist.

"Mate, that fist comes to my face, and the whole world will know of you." Eddy patted his shoulder, "If you kill me, people will know of it immediately, and then you're next. I have cameras installed all over the house. If I were you, I would let go of my own brother and let him do his own stuff."

Adam glared at Eddy for a few seconds before letting go of him.

"Good boy." Eddy replied, "Here's a reminder. Glasses better be ready by nine in the morning." He then went up the staircase and into his room.

Adam slammed on a table beside him with his fists, breaking it into half.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered under his breath.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 11**

Liam went to pick Utaha up from the hospital and went to Kozue in the Shinjuku Park Tower for dinner.

"You wanted to eat in such an expensive restaurant." Liam said, "What's the special occasion today?"

"I really want to thank you for convincing Ayako to join Blessing Software." Utaha replied, "To thank you, I will pay for your dinner too, so order anything you like."

"It's my duty as a friend." Liam smiled, "Besides, I can pay for myself. I appreciate the kind gesture, but..."

"It's settled, I don't care." Utaha said firmly, "I'll take care of the bill."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Anyway, how did you know Ayako?"

Liam sighed before looking at Utaha, "We met during elementary school. We became tablemates, and we talked a lot during that time. She was pretty, so I decided to chase her. After four years, she finally accepted me as her boyfriend. I really loved her, and she really loved me."

"Then you guys should be an item now, right?" Utaha gave a cheeky smile, "What's the progress?"

"It ended after three years, when we wanted to have her parents' permission for marrying..."

 **Fourteen years ago...**

 _"What will your parents think about me?" Liam asked worriedly._

 _"I'm sure with my words, they'll accept you." Ayako smiled at him, "You're such a good boyfriend and a son. I'm sure they will love you once we get married."_

 _"Let's hope." Liam replied. Ayako held his hand tightly and looked at him. He looked back at her and gave her a smile._

 _Once Ayako opened the doors to her home, she told Liam to sit on the sofa in the living room while she goes to her parents' room to invite them out._

 _"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Liam Feng." Ayako said. Liam waved at her parents and shook their hands._

 _"Take a seat, Liam." Her father said, "What do you work as?"_

 _"Umm..." Liam was embarrassed to say the answer, but Ayako answered the question nevertheless, "He's unemployed. He'll find a job soon."_

 _"Otou-san, Okaa-san, we've been together for three years, and we want to get married." Ayako stated, "We came to ask you if you could give us your blessings."_

 _"Are you trying to go against me, Ayako Furushima?" Her father asked._

 _"Didn't you forget something, Ayako?" Her mother added on, "You already have a boyfriend."_

 _"Boyfriend?" Ayako laughed awkwardly, "What boyfriend?"_

 _"Nick!" Her father screamed at her, "You've already accepted his love, didn't you?"_

 _"Wait, what..." Liam was stunned._

 _"Liam, I can explain." Ayako tried to talk, but then a guy came out. Her father told him to come forward._

 _"I know you two are devoted." Her father said, "But she has already accepted this guy, Nick as her boyfriend. She will be marrying him in six weeks. So she doesn't need your love anyway."_

 _"Otou-san!"_

 _"Shut up, Ayako!" Her father shouted, "Liam, or whatever your name is, we want Ayako to soar as a singer just like her mother. She has an angelic voice. You do know that, don't you?"_

 _"Yes, Mr Furushima."_

 _"She's a bar singer now, and even customers are praising her now." Her father continued, "So, we want her to make her singing career a successful one. Nick could help us in that. His father is a multinational businessman who helps spread the word. By marrying Nick, Ayako could build her career and have a relaxable life, and we too will live our lives well. Whereas if we let Ayako marry you, we'll suffer, because you're not even hired. I look down on you because of one fact. You're unemployed. You have no job, no stable income. In this world, money is everything. It can buy you a house, your career, or even a boyfriend. So, do yourself a favor. Scram."_

 _Liam stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry to have taken your time, Mr Furushima." He then walked out of the house as Ayako whined at her parents._

 _"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" She screamed._

 _"It's either you live with him and you move out." Her father said, "Or you'll live with Nick, marry him, and be our good kid. You choose."_

 _Ayako then sighed and ran out of the house to catch up with Liam._

 _"Liam, I can explain it here."_

 _"No point." Liam looked up at her, "You've been cheating on me by dating another person?"_

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"How could you?" Liam asked, "I gave all my love to you."_

 _"It was a forced thing. I had no choice." Ayako held his hands, "Please, Liam. Stay with me. I'll convince them to get Nick out."_

 _"I don't want to be your stumbling block in your career." Liam replied, "Besides, your father hates me too. This relationship isn't going to go well. Let's break up."_

 _"But..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Ayako. It's been great loving you." Tears rolled down from his eyes, "But I'm sad I've got to end it here."_

 _He then pulled his hands away from Ayako and walked away._

 _"Liam!" She cried uncontrollably. More ears came out from his eyes, but he cleared them and walked off._

 **Back to the present...**

"...And then I found another woman after a year." Liam said, "We got married, but then we divorced within a year. We couldn't get along well, and she had another man. She left me and my daughter alone for twelve years."

"What a sad life you have." Utaha replied, "But it's okay. I'm here to help you with your problems. If you feel sad or anything, just ring me up, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you." Liam then picked a piece of sashimi and ate it. Utaha looked at him as he ate.

The next morning, Tomoya called the Blessing Software team and Ayako to meet up in the office.

"I know this is of late notice," Tomoya said, "Except for Eddy, whom I told yesterday. The organizers of the charity event told us the event will be shifted forward to tomorrow. So I need you guys to get your stuff ready by today. Eddy, go ahead with your coding. Meet us in the music studio once you're done."

"You got it." Eddy then went into his office.

"Utaha-senpai, I've rewritten parts of the script for you yesterday night." Tomoya told her, "I think it fits better than the one you had previously wrote."

"Thank you, Aki-kun." Utaha replied.

"Okay, now we can proceed to the music studio." Tomoya said.

George and Masaru are in the latter's house, eating breakfast.

"Your day off today, Fuistuer?" Masaru asked.

"Duh. Do you think I can be eating breakfast with you at nine in the morning if I had work?"

"But why though?"

"Humans need some rest after all, don't they?" George responded, "Anyway, how's the 'finding Leo' thingy going along?"

"I only talked to Astriel, and he said Leo hangs out in the nightclub every Tuesday." Masaru said.

"So you're going to find him there on Tuesday?"

"Of course! I'm going to teach him a lesson for causing Uncle Yang's death and destroying his grave!"

"Masaru, I hate to admit this to you, but not even the police are not caring about it anymore. They couldn't find him for six months. Now Leo's not the priority for them."

"Well, I won't give up just because the police do." Masaru growled, "I will find the guy and do Uncle Yang justice."

George's phone then vibrated. He picked it up and saw a text message.

"Eriri messaged me, saying the charity event that Blessing Software's taking part in happens tomorrow instead of Wednesday." George told Masaru.

"Damn, then I got to tell my boss about this so that I can take leave to visit them."

In Liam's police office, he and Justin are reading the clues provided by Cadence, one of the robbers involved in the robbery.

"She admitted to the crime and said she cannot reveal the other four members that are involved." Justin said, "She also told us there is a woman and three men in the four."

"At least we've tracked the first member down." Liam said, "Any more clues sent in from the news?"

"Nope."

"What the fuck? Is anyone even at the bank that time? What about the accountants or the people at the counter? Why are these idiots making things difficult for the police?"

"Maybe they're scared to talk about it, Liam."

"These case has been on my table for three months, Justin." Liam grumbled, "Three damn fucking months! And all we found out is that one of the robbers is a muscular guy with a tattoo, two women and guys are involved, and nothing else! The police shows on television makes solving the case look easy, but in real life, it's like shit. Ugh!"

He slammed his head on the table as his phone buzzed. He looked at his phone and immediately jolted up from his seat.

"Let's meet for lunch." Utaha messaged with a smiley face.

"Aww, is that your new girlfriend?" Justin gave Liam a mischievous smile.

"Don't look at people's chats." Liam replied, pushing him away, "Rude fellow. I'll see you after lunch." He then walked out of his office. Justin grinned at his partner.

"Ms Chen, you were in the Hongyang Gang?" Masaru asked Madeline when he is in George's house. George had went out to buy lunch for the three of them.

"And how did you find that out?"

"Well, a guy named Astriel and another one named Zac."

"Yes, indeed I used to be in that gang." Madeline replied, "And I got into a relationship with him while I was in the gang. I was considered a tomboy when I'm young."

"So you lied to George, saying you guys met in a university?" Masaru asked. She nodded her head, "I don't want to let my son know...too much about it."

"Alright, I see." Masaru said. George then came back. He gave the packet to his mother and Masaru before walking to the staircase.

"How long are you going to ignore me, George Fuistuer?" Madeline asked.

"For as long as I can." George replied.

"I'm your mother, George!" She screamed, "I...carried you and let you into this world! You...can't...be this rude..."

"Let me get this straight." George turned to her, "You hid the fact from me that Jack was my father. You've lied to me all along that my father was some Fuistuer guy. And I hated being lied to. You knew that, yet you didn't tell me anything, hidden everything from me. Of course I had every right to be angry."

He then turned around and stormed up to his room as Madeline screamed, "Even so...you shouldn't be..." She then kept huffing and was about to fall down when Masaru caught her.

"Ms Chen, you okay?" Masaru asked.

"Bring me...to the...toilet." She huffed. Masaru quickly brought her there and she vomited into the toilet bowl.

"Are you okay, Ms Chen?" Masaru asked.

"I'm okay. Just a bit sick." Madeline replied, "I'm just going to take some medication. You don't need to worry about me."

"If you say so."

In a restaurant near Blessing Software's building, Utaha and Liam were eating. Liam looked at Utaha and realized he had found a girl he wanted. Utaha's pretty, smart and elegant as she is dressed quite well.

"Liam, are you okay?" Utaha waved her hand at his face. He then snapped back into reality and nodded.

"I heard from the news the police are trying to find eyewitnesses for a robbery." Utaha said, "I'm sure you're involved in the case."

"You're smart." He nodded his head satisfyingly.

"Are you able to find the robbers?" Utaha asked.

"Only one of them." Liam sighed, "We had little eyewitnesses coming to us, and none of them are from the bank that was being robbed. I'm so stressed. This case was already on my table for three months, and if we can't find any more clues, then..."

Utaha then placed her hand on top of his hand, "It's okay. I know how you feel. Let me know if I can help you in any way."

Liam's cheeks turned red, "Thanks." As they were about to start eating, Utaha's phone rang.

"Excuse me. I need to take this call." Utaha then answered the phone, "Aki-kun, is there an issue?"

"Utaha-senpai, people are attacking our office!"

"What?!" Utaha was shocked.

 **To be continued in Episode 12.**


	14. Episode 12

" _Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall._ " - Confucius

Masaru is driving back home from Geogre's house. He is still worried about Madeline. She runs out of breath quickly and vomits into the toilet bowl.

"Vomit? Breathing and talking difficulty?" He thought, "And she said she takes medication to soothe all those sickness. Is it really going to help?"

As he was about to find a doctor for Madeline, his phone rang. He took it out and answered the call.

"This is Masaru speaking." He said, "May I know..."

"Masaru-san, it's me, Megumi!" Megumi screamed, "Blessing Software's office is getting attacked by people!"

"Are you serious?" Masaru immediately stopped his car at the side of the road, "Are the attackers still in the office?"

"Yes. Come quickly!" Megumi replied, "I don't think we can hold much longer!"

"I'm on my way." He then ended the call and made a U-turn.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 12**

In Blessing Software's office, masked men are destroying the kitchen appliances and Tomoya's office. Eriri hid in her office and locked the door.

"Get off my property!" Tomoya pushed one of the men off. The rest of the men forced him to a corner and started beating him up.

"Tomoya-kun!" Megumi screamed. She took a loaf of bread and started smacking one of the guys.

"Stop hitting him!" She cried. The men turned back and saw her hitting. She dropped the bread and ran into the living room.

Some of the men tried to knock Eriri's door down. She screamed in fear and placed a chair against the door.

Soon, Megumi got cornered in the kitchen.

"Girl, you made the wrong choice hitting me." One of the men said. He punched her once on the face. As he was about to hit her again, someone threw a can at him. The man turned around and saw Masaru.

"I don't know about you," Masaru said, "But I feel that you're not a gentleman. You've hit a girl. What a pussy."

"Say that again, asshole!" The man shouted. He and the other men then charged at Masaru. He took a chair from the living room and smacked some of the men off.

One of the men then kicked Masaru's stomach and threw him into the kitchen. His back hit onto the refrigerator.

"Masaru-san!" Megumi ran to Masaru, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He slowly got up and took a chopping board, "Get behind me, Megumi."

The five men then charged at Masaru. The first one tried to punch Masaru, but Masaru used the chopping board to guard himself, making the man hit the board. After a few punches, his hands were tired. Masaru then smacked his face with the board.

The second and third kicked the chopping board while Masaru tried his best to hold onto the board. Megumi took the kettle and splashed hot water at the two. Masaru then kicked them away and smacked the fourth man.

The fifth one then took out a gun and aimed it at Masaru, "You're being an annoyance."

As he was about to shoot, someone shot him down. The fifth man dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Masaru looked at the entrance and saw Liam reloading his gun while Utaha is behind him.

"You came late." Masaru said.

"The lift was too slow." Liam replied.

"Go help Tomoya." Masaru told Megumi, "I'm sure he's injured and beaten up badly. I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright."

Masaru and Liam then ran to the other men outside Eriri's office door to beat them up. Megumi and Utaha rushed to the injured Tomoya.

"Tomoya-kun, are you okay?" Megumi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tomoya said weakly, "Just some bruises. Are you okay, Megumi?" She nodded her head.

"I think we should take you to the doctor after this." Utaha said. A man then walked to Utaha's back and was about to smash a wooden plank on her.

Liam turned back and saw the man. He quickly ran to Utaha's back and shielded her, making the man hit Liam's back instead of Utaha's. Liam fell onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"Liam!" Utaha turned to Liam.

"You son of a bitch!" He kicked the man's genitals, causing the man to moan in pain. Liam then kicked the man's stomach. The man flew to the wall and hit his head on it, knocking him out.

"Are you okay, Liam?" Utaha helped Liam to sit up.

"I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Masaru took one of Eriri's books and smacked a masked man's head five times before dropping the book.

"You injured or anything?" He asked Eriri. She shook her head.

"Great. Or not I'd have to answer to George." He then walked out of the office.

"Liam, what happened to you?" Masaru asked.

"I got hit on the back with a plank." He said, "But it should be okay." As he tried to stand up, he groaned in pain and fell back down onto the ground.

"Man, you need some check up." Masaru said.

"It's okay. I just need to rest for a few days on the bed and then I'm done." Liam replied. He then went to look in his old office, which is now used by Eddy. He looked out of the window and saw someone familiar.

Megumi is calling the ambulance as Eriri came out of her office and went to Tomoya.

"Is he okay?" She asked Utaha.

"Just a few minor bruises on the face and arms." Utaha responded.

"You know, I wonder who's behind the attack." Tomoya said, "This person sent so many people to come and destroy our office."

"Fucking bastard." Masaru stormed out of Eddy's office.

"Where are you going, Masaru?" Liam asked.

"I'm going to take down that son of a bitch who caused this crap." Masaru growled, "And he's downstairs." He then rushed out of the office.

"Someone must be downstairs," Eriri stated, "And that's what made that asshole to think the guy's the culprit."

She then went into Eddy's office and looked out of the window. She saw Leo Shinjisu talking to someone.

"Holy shit, he's back." Eriri said.

"Who's back?" Utaha asked.

"Leo Shinjisu."

"Shit, I must stop him." Liam tried to stand up, but Utaha prevented him from doing so, "Don't hurt your back any longer. Lie down and wait for the ambulance to pick you up."

"But Masaru might do something reckless again if he fights Leo." Liam retorted, "Can't let that..."

"It's okay, Liam. He will know what to do."

"By the way, Utaha Kasumigaoka, you didn't rage at me when I called Masaru Kobayashi a bastard." Eriri said to Utaha. The latter kept quiet.

Leo got into his car and started it up.

"Hopefully the office's pretty much destroyed." He thought, "It was fun hearing the breaking of stuff."

As he looked into his rear-view mirror, he saw Masaru getting into his car and glaring at him.

"Looks like the pain in my ass is back." Leo muttered. He then drove off as Masaru drove after him.

Masaru stepped on the accelerator to try and catch up with Leo. They then drove onto a highway. Masaru has to swerve left and right to avoid the cars.

Leo then turned into an exit. Masaru followed behind and saw that Leo passed an intersection. As Masaru was about to speed up, he saw the traffic light turn red. He immediately stepped on the brakes and stopped before the intersection. As Leo drove forward and further away, more big trucks and cars drove through the intersection, blocking Masaru's front view. When the traffic ligh turned green, Leo disappeared.

"Fuck!" Masaru cursed as he slammed the steering wheel in anger, causing the car to honk.

In the hospital, Liam is sent to a ward while Tomoya, Eriri, Megumi and Utaha are waiting outside.

Ayako and Michiru arrived a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened, Tomoya?" Michiru asked, "You sounded urgent, so Ayako and I rushed here."

"Our office got attacked." Tomoya replied, "Luckily, you weren't there. Liam and I got injured, and Megumi got hit. It was all my fault. I couldn't protect Megumi in time."

"It isn't your fault, Tomoya-kun." Megumi comforted him. The doctor then came out.

"How's my friend, doctor?" Utaha asked.

"He's fine. He just needs to have sufficient rest. He can be discharged tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." Utaha said before rushing into the ward. The rest of them also went in.

"Are you feeling better now, Liam?" Utaha asked. He nodded, "I am. Thanks for the concern."

George then rushed into the ward and ran to Eriri, "Oh my, I'm glad you're fine. I heard from Masaru about the attack. I'm sorry I didn't come."

"It's okay. Nobody told you about it either." Eriri patted his shoulder.

At night, Masaru is walking back from the supermarket. He thought about the times he had with Utaha while he is walking.

 _"You're scared already?" Masaru asked._

 _"Just for precaution." Utaha responded, "Besides, I'm your girlfriend. Can't I hold your hand?"_

 _"Sure, you can." He chuckled._

 _"Holy, it looks beautiful." Utaha was in awe,'"You remember our sakura tree date?"_

 _"Yeah, I do." Just as Masaru finished his sentence, there was a loud thundering sound and the lights on the tree flashed. Utaha screamed again and hugged him._

 _"Anyway, thank you, Masaru-san. You really made this outing today enjoyable."_

 _"I'm going to end it great too." Masaru got up from his blanket, "Want to know how?"_

 _"How?" Utaha asked curiously. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips passionately. They both stayed in that position before Masaru stopped and smiled at her._

 _"I love you so much, Utaha." He said._

 _"I love you too, Masaru-san." She smiled back at him._

Masaru looked up at the sky as it started raining. He went on his knees and knelt on the concrete pavement.

"Please forgive me for my sins, Utaha." He thought, "I didn't mean to break your heart like that. You do not deserve such an asshole like me as your boyfriend."

He then shouted in anger to release his stress. In Utaha's room, she looked at her windows as sounds of the rain and thunderstorm were heard.

"Could dating Liam really make me forget Masaru?" She thought sadly, "Why couldn't we just get back together?" She sighed and lied on her bed.

The next morning, the Blessing Software members except Eddy are getting ready to bring their game copies and food to Hikarie Hall.

"Luckily our games and food are not destroyed by the attackers yesterday." Tomoya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Eddy and Ayako?" Eriri asked.

"Eddy told me he's not free for the day." Tomoya said, "Ayako has something on. It's okay. We can still do this without their help."

Tomoya went to the ground floor to flag down two taxis. The team then went in groups of three in each taxi to Hikarie Hall. A few minutes later, the two taxis reached the place.

"Okay, before we go in, I got to give you these." Tomoya gave each girl a plastic bag, "These are the clothes you are supposed to wear for this. AMON made this for us, because they chose the color sapphire blue for our team. So we are required to wear this attire for the event."

Minutes later, the girls stepped out of the toilet. Each of them are wearing a maid outift, consisting of a tight white ruffled dress, a sapphire blue apron, a detachable white collar, and a maid hairband. They also wore sapphire blue ankle-strap stilettos and black stockings, except for Eriri who wore dark knee-length socks. Tomoya is donning a sapphire blue buttoned shirt, long jeans and some black sneakers.

"We look like maids!" Utaha whined, "We are in a game convention, not in Paris!"

"Okay, I'll admit. AMON didn't pick these outfits. I did." Tomoya admitted, "You girls will attract the younger customers and they'll buy our game!"

"Hope this is all worth it." Eriri looked at her outfit.

During lunchtime, the hall is crowded with gamers who are eagerly wanting to buy new games.

Masaru and George squeezed their way through the crowd and went to the Blessing Software stall.

"Oh my, my girl looks pretty today." George said to Eriri. She blushed, "Thanks."

"Try our cookies, Masaru-san." Megumi fed Masaru a cookie. Upon seeing that, Utaha got a bit jealous, but shook that feeling off.

"Mmm...it's delicious." Masaru said, "You'd better bake those when you come to my house next time."

"Sure thing." Megumi smiled. Masaru took two copies of the game and paid the money to Tomoya.

"Thanks for buying, Masaru." Tomoya said.

"Looks like your game sells out quite quickly." George looked at the number of copies left. There are only six of them left.

"What can we say? We're the best gaming company here!" Eriri proudly said, "No one here can match our standards. Besides, there's pretty Megumi as the heroine, a famous musician and singer on it, a great storyline and of course, the art is super awesome. It's by me."

"I'm proud of you, baby." George patted Eriri's shoulder, "I'll take one of these." He then took up a copy of the game and paid for it.

"Where's Liam though?" Utaha asked, "I didn't see him here."

"He's at the police station, solving a case." George said, "He's currently busy."

"George, I got to get back first." Masaru said, "That bitchy boss wants me back."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." George waved goodbye. Megumi and Tomoya waved goodbye too, and Masaru waved back before rushing off.

"I thought he took a day off." Megumi said.

"The boss only allowed him to come out during lunch, and requires him to still report to work." George replied, "Apparently, he doesn't like his job at all."

At night, after the game convention closed, the Blessing Software members changed back into their comfy clothes and had their dinner in a restaurant.

"Cheers!" The five members clanked their glasses of wine together.

"We raised a lot of money for the charity." Tomoya said, "I feel happy about that."

"I didn't expect us to sell all of our copies off." Megumi uttered, "It's just unbelievable. And twenty five percent of what we earned is given to the charity."

"We did a big act of greatness today." Eriri smiled, "Now we just wait for the reviews for the game."

"Hopefully they're good." Utaha said, "Honestly, Tomoya-kun, I don't trust our new coder. Eddy Florence, right?"

"C'mon, we haven't even heard the reviews yet." Tomoya replied.

"I agree with Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri added on, "The way he codes...it's like he does it slowly. He does a bit, then takes a break. He's not fast, and there's some minor bugs in the game he codes too. So what happens if we're tasked to create a game within a deadline? Wouldn't we be doomed?"

"I've seen him a couple of times." Utaha said, "He can code relatively well, but is still quite slow. Plus, as what Eriri had said, he codes a game and then takes a short break before doing it again. It even has bugs in it. If I didn't discovered it and he didn't edit them the day before, I bet the game would be a bit buggy. Compared to our previous game, we finished this game a bit slower than usual thanks to his slow coding."

"It's his first time." Tomoya retorted, "Give him some chance."

"Yes, maybe we're thinking too much, and we know it's his first time, but that still doesn't mean I trust him. We need a coder who can code quickly without taking stupid breaks every freaking minute and doesn't make bugs."

"What are you implying, Utaha-senpai?" Megumi asked.

"I say we hire Masaru back."

"That asshole?" Eriri screamed, "Hell no. Even with your words and charm, it won't move him an inch."

"Oh, wait 'till you see, Sawamura." Utaha said, "I'll bring him over."

"Are you challenging me right now?" Eriri asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that fucker won't work in Blessing Software anymore as he hates us. Remember, he's your ex."

"Break it up, girls." Tomoya said, "Let's celebrate the success of the game, and then we'll talk about Eddy and the coding thing another time."

Masaru is in his house, playing the new Blessing Software game. He had gave his other copy to Liam, who requested Masaru to buy it for him.

As he is playing his game, someone knocked on his door. He paused the game and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Utaha outside the door.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"I want to tell you something."

"Come in." He opened the door and let Utaha sit on the sofa before he closed the door.

"State your piece." He said to her.

"I was just wondering." Utaha replied awkwardly, "If you...would come back...to Blessing Software."

"Why that question?" Masaru asked.

"Well, I don't trust our new coder. And I trust you more than I trust him."

"Is it really all about trust?" Masaru asked, "Because I trusted you, yet you betrayed me." Utaha looked down.

"I think you know what the answer is." Masaru said.

"Alright, I understand." Utaha stood up and bowed, "I'll take my leave." She then went out of his house. He sat back down on the sofa and continued playing the game. A few seconds later, something happened while he is playing the game, making him stunned.

The next morning, Utaha, Eriri, Tomoya, Eddy and Utaha are in Blessing Software's office.

"He won't come, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri voiced out, "Stop waiting. There's no point."

"I believe his answer's a yes." Utaha said, "After all, I'm sure he felt sentimental towards Blessing Software. You would allow him to join us f he comes, Tomoya-kun?"

"Yeah." Tomoya replied.

"Give it up, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri said, "He's not coming. He hates the two of us."

"Do you really think he would not come?" Utaha asked dejectedly.

"Of course." Eriri stated, "If he'd come, then that's a miracle."

"And that miracle happened."

Eriri turned back and got a shock. Utaha, Megumi, and Tomoya were surprised to see Masaru at the entrance.

"Could you not give someone such false hope?" He asked, "I mean, unless Tomoya and Megumi doesn't allow me to work here, please don't belittle Utaha and her words."

Masaru and Eriri glared at each other.

 **To be continued in Episode 13**


	15. Episode 13

" _Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will._ " - Mahatma Gandhi

In the morning, Utaha, Eriri, Tomoya, Eddy and Utaha are in Blessing Software's office.

"Give it up, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri said, "He's not coming. He hates the two of us."

"Do you really think he would not come?" Utaha asked dejectedly.

"Of course." Eriri stated, "If he'd come, then that's a miracle."

"And that miracle happened."

Eriri turned back and got a shock. Utaha, Megumi, and Tomoya were surprised to see Masaru at the entrance.

"Could you not give someone such false hope?" He asked, "I mean, unless Tomoya and Megumi doesn't allow me to work here, please don't belittle Utaha and her words."

Masaru and Eriri glared at each other.

"Let's not stare at each other like that." Tomoya pushed Eriri away and shook Masaru's hand, "Welcome back, Masaru. We're glad to have you back. And you can coach Eddy in coding too. He's new, so be easy on him."

"Okay, but what about my office?" Masaru asked.

"You'll be in Utaha's office instead." Tomoya said, "You two will share an office together."

"I'm worried Masaru might mind it..." Utaha was about to finish her sentence when Masaru interrupted her, "I'm fine with it."

Utaha looked at him as he brought his bag into her office.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 13**

At the same time, Lucy prepared her guitar as Michiru looked at her.

"Are you ready to play the song?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, Ms Hyodo, but I'm waiting for someone."

Liam then came into the house with a loaf of bread. Michiru turned around and saw Liam. She immediately liked his handsome looks and fell in love with him instantly.

"Lucy, I'm back." Liam then turned to Michiru, "You must be the new teacher Lucy's been talking about."

"Yeah. My name is Michiru Hyodo." Michiru introduced herself, "You must be Mr Feng."

"Call me Liam." He introduced himself.

"Alright." Michiru then turned to Lucy, "C'mon, start playing the song. I want to see your progress."

"I'll make the sandwiches then." Liam said, "Ms Hyodo, do you want one too?"

"Yes."

Liam nodded and went into the kitchen. As Lucy started strumming the guitar, Michiru listened to it and looked at Liam dreamily at the same time.

"He's so handsome." Michiru thought to hersef as she smiled.

Back in Blessing Software's office, Masaru is sitting in Utaha's office while she brought in a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks for coming back, Masaru." Utaha said to him, "Blessing Software didn't cope that well without you."

"Let's get this straight." Masaru said, "First off, I'm here to work because the coder here is really shitty. The choices are of the same name, and the movements of some characters are just absurd. Second, we're not that close. Call me Masaru-san. Lastly, I did not come here because of your words. I just stood up for you because I don't want Eriri to keep bullying you by talking about me."

"Must you always distance yourself away from me?" Utaha asked angrily, "Is that what you want?"

"So what if that's what I want?" Masaru asked, "What are you going to do about it? Now, if you could excuse me, I need to do coding for the game and then re-release a new update for it."

Utaha sighed and walked out of her office. He peeked his head out to see if she has walked off. He then lied on the sofa as he thought about what he did from the night before.

A few hours ago...

 _"She invites me back to Blessing Software?" He asked himself, "Even though I caused it trouble and stole its money?"_

 _He doesn't like his current work. His boss's a woman he hates so much. Bossy, bitchy, annoying. Plus, he remembered when he was leaving the hospital during Megumi's admission, Tomoya had allowed him to join Blessing Software once more. And the game has errors too. He wanted to fix it._

 _The next morning, he met up with his boss, Athena, in a coffee shop. She sat down on the chair opposite Masaru._

 _"May I know why did you ask me out early in the morning?" She asked, "You must have something good to tell me, right?"_

 _"Of course I do." Masaru replied, "I'm here to tell you I'm quitting this job. You hate me anyway, so this is considered good news to you." He gave her a resignation letter, "I hate this job. End of story." He then stood up and walked off._

 _A few minutes later, he stopped outside of the Blessing Software building. He felt honored to be stepping back into here, and of course getting invited by the woman he loves. It's just too bad though. He didn't want to date Utaha again as he fear he might do the same thing he did to her again._

Back to the present...

Masaru covered his face with his hands for a while before getting up from the sofa to do the coding.

Tomoya is talking to Megumi and Eriri about Masaru.

"Why did you two welcome him in with open arms?" Eriri asked, "Have you forgotten what he did to Utaha Kasumigaoka and the company?"

"Eriri, for the hundredth time, we've all heard it before and knew it. You've been saying that a lot." Tomoya replied, "But look. We all made mistakes. Humans aren't perfect. I'm not perfect. Ten years ago I couldn't keep you in Blessing Software because I didn't know I need to push you on harshly. I didn't know, that's because I'm not perfect."

"But he did two grave mistakes!" Eriri scremaed, "Not one minor, but two major! He can't be forgiven!"

"Can you be forgiven then for leaving our team without notice?" Megumi asked. Eriri immediately kept her mouth shut.

"Megumi, don't be like this." Tomoya said, "Anyway, Eriri, I'm saying we humans should be given a chance. We all make mistakes. Masaru made mistakes, and he's willing to change, so let's give him a second chance, shall we, Eriri?"

Eriri sighed, then nodded her head, "But if he ever commits another crime, I'll not hesitate to be harsh towards him."

Back in Liam's house, Lucy just finished playing the song on her guitar.

"How's it, Ms Hyodo?" Lucy asked.

"You've screwed it up a little..."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said dejectedly, "When do I have to pay my fee?"

"I haven't finish my sentence yet." Michiru said, "I was saying that you've screwed it up a little, but it's acceptable for me as no other students are able to do it. So, for that, I'll teach you for free."

"Really?" Lucy asked happily, "Thank you, Ms Hyodo!" She hugged Michiru. Michiru smiled at her before turning to Liam, who is walking out with four sandwiches. He gave his daughter and her teacher one each before he started eating.

"There's one extra." Lucy pointed to the extra sandwich, "Can I have that? I'm kinda hungry."

"Nope. That's for someone else." Liam said.

"Is that for my new mother?" Lucy asked cheekily. He nodded.

"New mother?" Michiru asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"My father's getting a new wife." Lucy explained, "In other words, I'm getting a new mother. My biological mother dumped us even before I turned one, so I had no recollection of her. My father swore to let me have a complete family, so I allowed him to find a new wife."

"Ms Hyodo," Liam went to her, "I was wondering if you, as a woman, know how I should confess to another woman in a romantic and neat way. Because I have never confessed to anyone before. My exes confessed to me instead."

Michiru looked at him sadly and thought, "Now there's no chance for me to date him anymore. Ugh."

"Why are you looking sad, Ms Hyodo?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Michiru smiled, but deep inside, she felt like her heart was beating rapidly before it broke into half.

"You're confessing to your crush already?" Justin asked when Liam is in his office, "But, brother, it's only been less than a week."

"Justin, do you know what's true love?" Liam asked, "Of course not. You can't even get a girlfriend in your whole life."

"So what? One week is too fast."

"Hey, Justin," Liam patted Justin's shoulder, "I like her, and I love her. I can feel that she loves me too. I can't miss this opportunity to confess. It's once in a lifetime."

"You're thinking too much. Maybe get some doctor to check you out?"

"Shut up. I don't need stupid comments like that. I just want to know one thing. How do I confess?"

"Are you serious, Liam Feng?" Justin asked, "You can't be serious."

"Look, let me describe it in a more clearer way. I'm the handsome knight in shining armor, and every girl wants me. But I want the pretty princess at the top of the castle."

"Wow, what a fairy tale."

"That sounded sarcastic."

"I'm glad you knew that."

"C'mon, Justin. I know you confessed to some girls before. Teach me how you do that. I don't care if you've failed. At least I want to try using your method."

"If you say so." Justin replied.

In the evening, Eddy is called to Tomoya's office, where he and Eriri are waiting.

"I can't believe you didn't check the code before you plastered it into every game!" Eriri screamed, "I know Utaha Kasumigaoka checked it and it still had bugs in the final product, but in the initial one, it had lots of bugs! How could you let our company look like shit?"

"What she meant is that some people had complained about the bugs and glitches in the game." Tomoya added on, "I hope you could be more diligent in your work."

"I'm sorry I caused this mistake." Eddy bowed, "I promise not to commit the same mistake again."

"You'd better." Eriri growled, "One more mistake on the next game and you're out of this company! Now get out!"

As Eddy walked out of the office, he overheard Eriri speaking to Tomoya.

"I told you, Tomoya, I don't trust this dumbhead." Eriri was saying, "He doesn't even have the skills to code. If it were not for you, I would've had him out of here!"

"Give him some time, Eriri." Tomoya replied, "Don't underestimate someone unless you have seen their full potential."

"Eriri Spencer Sawamura." Eddy thought angrily, "How dare you look down on me like that! One day, I'm going to embarrass you, and I'll be sure to record that down. And for that retarded brother, he'd better prepare to die. The stupid code glasses didn't work like it was supposed to."

He then took out his phone and tried to call Jennie, but there was no answer.

"Why is she not answering my call?" Eddy thought, "I'm going to try and call her many times."

At night, Liam invited Utaha for dinner.

"What's the special occasion, Mr Police Officer?" Utaha asked jokingly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to treat you." Liam replied.

"I'm sure you need help from me." Utaha replied, "Tell me what it is, and I'll try my best to help you."

"Relax, Utaha." Liam responded, "Enjoy the meal. I want to bring you to a place later."

After they finished eating, he brought her to a park, where they walked around. They then stopped under a lamppost.

"Utaha, there's something I want to tell you." Liam said. Utaha looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "What is it?"

Liam went behind the lamppost and took out a bouquet of flowers before going on one knee. Utaha gasped as she covered her mouth with her mouth.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, I admit that I have fallen for you." Liam confessed, "I knew it has been less than a week, but I can't contain these feelings in any longer. You're friendly and pretty. With me, I promise I'll treat you well. Will you be my girlfriend?"

As Utaha was about to reject, she thought of something that Tomoya had told her.

 _"You see, you always said you can't forget Masaru." Tomoya told her, "So, to help you, you should get a new boyfriend first. And Liam is a potential one, since you knew him. Be close to him, and then when you get together with him, you'll eventually forget about Masaru. Trust me."_

Utaha looked at him and replied, "Yes, I will." She wanted to forget Masaru. Ever since he was released from jail, he's always giving Utaha the cold shoulder. She needs to forget about him. Because even though she wants to get back with him, he doesn't, and that way, it'd be impossible for them to get together like last time. She needs to move on with her life.

Liam stood up and hugged her, "Thanks for accepting me, Utaha. I promise I'll be a very awesome boyfriend to you."

"I'm happy too." Utaha patted the back of his shoulder.

The next morning, as the Blessing Software team is working on a new update of the recent game, someone knocked on the main door.

Tomoya went to the entrance and opened the door. Outside, he saw a man and a woman waiting outside, wearing beggar clothes.

Megumi and Eriri came out next to see the two.

"Who the hell are these people here?" Eriri asked.

"They might be beggars." Megumi replied, "Tomoya, give them a thousand yen or something."

"We heard Masaru Kobayashi works here." The man said, "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." Tomoya said, "But who are you, and why are you here?"

Utaha came out of her office next to take a cup of water when she saw the two beggars outside. She went to them.

"We don't want anyone to be outside our doors, so please make your way down." Utaha stated.

"Please, we just want to see Masaru." The woman whined.

Masaru came out of Utaha's office and saw the two people outside.

"Masaru-san, those two are looking for you." Megumi told him, "Go and see what they want with you."

Masaru walked to the two and told Utaha and Tomoya to step back. He then slapped the woman.

"Masaru Kobayashi, how dare you!" As the man was about to punch Masaru, Masaru held the man's fist and kicked his face.

"Why are you here?" Masaru asked, "You're supposed to rot and die in Hell!"

"Wow, such harsh words." Eriri commented.

"How dare you, Masaru Kobayashi!" The man shouted, "We took care of you. We groomed you to become a smart person. We're your parents, so how dare you be disrespectful to us!"

"You have no right to say that!" Masaru growled, "You no longer became my parents ever since the day you dumped me!"

The rest of the members gasped in shock.

 **To be continued in Episode 14**


	16. Episode 14

" _It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light_." - Aristotle Onassis

"How dare you, Masaru Kobayashi!" The man shouted, "We took care of you. We groomed you to become a smart person. We're your parents, so how dare you be disrespectful to us!"

"You have no right to say that!" Masaru growled, "You no longer became my parents ever since the day you dumped me!"

The rest of the members gasped in shock.

"You dumped me because you wanted a girl." Masaru snarled, "Isn't that harsh enough? You'd dump your own biological son because you wanted a fucking girl! How do you think I felt that time? If Uncle Yang didn't adopt me back then, I would've begged your asses to bring me back in like an idiot!"

"We've raised you for fourteen years, asshole." The man said, "We've still taught you values and gave you life, and you want to talk back to us? We need help, and we need money, so we'd turn to you. You're our son after all, and all children are supposed to help their parents."

"So what? You left me alone, out on the streets." Masaru replied, "You think you had the right to tell me anything? Hell no. You don't just dump your own child because you don't like them! It's under the law! I could've sent you two to jail if not for my dumb ass at fourteen! You know how much impact this had caused on me? A lot. In fact, it's too much that it scarred me for life! Everywhere I go, I got people asking me where my parents at. I see my friends with their fathers and mothers, and yet I don't have one. Want to know how I feel? I FEEL FUCKING MISERABLE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! NOW YOU COME BACK TO ASK FOR MONEY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"

"Son, hear us out..." The woman said.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" He pushed her away, "Stand here for how long you like. I'll call the police this instant if you don't want to leave."

The man sighed and brought the woman down the stairs as she cried. Masaru shook his head and went into Utaha's office.

"That's a big blow to Masaru, isn't it?" Tomoya asked. Michiru and Ayako then got into the office.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why is everyone looking so glum?" Michiru asked, "I saw two people walking down the stairs. Did they make you angry?"

"Say no more, Michiru." Eriri sighed, "Something bad just happened. And we have no mood to explain it to you." She then walked into her office.

"I'm going back to my work." Utaha said before going into her office. Megumi and Tomoya did the same.

"I have no idea what just happened." Ayako said.

"Me neither." Michiru added.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 14**

Masaru is resting in the office. He lied down on the sofa and thought about what his 'father' had said to him.

" _We've raised you for fourteen years, asshole. We've still taught you values and gave you life, and you want to talk back to us? We need help, and we need money, so we'd turn to you. You're our son after all, and all children are supposed to help their parents._ "

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. Utaha then placed a cup of tea on the table beside him.

"Masaru-san, your tea." Utaha said before walking to her table to do her work. Masaru took the cup and drank it in one gulp. His phone then rang.

"Hello, this is Masaru Kobayashi speaking." Masaru said.

"Masaru, this is Liam. I think I got a case related to you. You got to come during your lunch break."

"Alright." Masaru replied.

Adam is in his house's basement, fixing his handphone. Someone then knocked on the main door. Adam got up and opened the door. He saw Leo Shinjisu outside.

"Come in, and be quick about it." Adam said. Leo nodded and went in before Adam closed and locked the door.

"Follow me." Adam brought Leo to the basement.

"I've done what you've told me to." Leo said, "But why do you need her?"

"My brother's been threatening me using her." Adam replied, "My robbery is not known until Jennie came along. She saw the whole thing from a distance and could tell the police to arrest me and my mates who robbed the bank together. One of my friends had already been arrested. So while I find a way to kill my brother, you should continue to stay alert. After all, Mr S may be coming in to help us, so it's three against one."

"Yeah, he told me he might help us." Leo said, "I've called him earlier this morning to tell him about helping us hide Jennie from Eddy. He said he might consider to help us."

"That's great." Adam uttered, "After everything dies down, and I get my money from Jennie's parents, I'll kill my brother, and you can kill Mr S. I'll then use the money to run away from this country and be safe from the police."

During lunch break, Masaru went to the police station to find Liam in his office.

"We've got a case." Liam passed a file to Masaru, "It's made by the parents of the vicim. And you might know who this is, so I was wondering if you knew about this."

Masaru opened the file and took a look at it.

"Jennie Kobayashi." Masaru read out, "Kidnapped and held for ransom."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Liam said, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I don't have any siblings." Masaru said, "I've separated myself from that family a long time ago."

"But you still kept the surname instead of changing it to Yang."

"Because Kobayashi sounds nicer with my name." Masaru said, "She's kidnapped, you say?"

"Yeah. Some kidnapper took her and asked for ransom." Liam answered, "We'll find her back. But won't you help this family once? They look like they're about to die."

Liam's phone then buzzed. He checked his phone and smiled.

"What's that got you all smiling?" Masaru asked.

"My girlfriend." Liam said.

"You got a new one? Congrats, man."

"Thanks. She's waiting for me outside. I'll see you soon." Liam then ran out. Masaru took the file and read it for a while more.

Two minutes later, he walked out of the police station to see Liam and Utaha holding hands. He stared at them with shock.

"Liam's new girlfriend...is Utaha?" He thought. Utaha then turned and looked at Masaru. She stared at him with surprise.

Liam turned and saw Masaru too.

"Hey, Masaru." Liam went to him, "I forgot to tell you Utaha is my girlfriend. I hope you're fine with that."

Masaru looked at Utaha, who looked away from him, then turned to Liam, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"If there's nothing else, I'll be taking my lunch with Utaha." Liam held Utaha's hand.

As they walked away, Masaru turned to the other direction and walked. Utaha turned back and looked at Masaru, "I'm sorry, Masaru." She thought sadly, "I have to forget you one day."

"Utaha's with another man." Masaru thought sadly, "But I can't do anything. I know I wanted her to find someone better, but it just pains me to see her with someone else. Masaru, you got to stay strong. Don't show your feelings to the two of them."

Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered the call, "Ms Chen, what's up?"

Eddy is eating lunch with Megumi and Tomoya.

"I know what Eriri said yesterday evening might be hurtful to you, but that's how she is." Tomoya told Eddy, "Please don't take it to heart."

"I won't." Eddy replied, "Thanks for being concerned."

"Eriri may have a sharp tongue and might not please anyone, even me or Tomoya-kun." Megumi said, "But she is doing it for Blessing Software. She's a dedicated worker and a great illustrator, so please bear with it, alright? Like how everyone's doing it?"

"Anything you say, Ms Kato." Eddy smiled.

"Oh yeah, Eddy, I was wondering if you'd join me on watching a musical." Megumi said, "I need some ideas on our new game. So I'd wonder if you'd like to join me and Tomoya."

"Sure!" Eddy said without hesitating.

"Look how excited he is to go on the trip." Tomoya said, "Not like Eriri, Utaha-senpai or Masaru."

"It'll be two nights later." Megumi said, "After work, we'll go for dinner first before going to the theatre to watch."

"Alright." Eddy said.

"One more thing." Tomoya added, "Wear some good clothes. I heard it's an event where people dress well."

"Note taken." Eddy stood up, "Anyway, I need to attend to something. I'll see you back at work later. I might be a bit late."

George is taking a romantic stroll with Eriri in the park.

"I really love spending time with you, Eriri." George told her, "Looking at your cute and beautiful face can make my day."

"I am flattered, Mr Doctor, by your words." Eriri smiled, "But in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm quite fine." George sighed, "I'm just stressed out. Some of my patients are assholes, and my mother is still pestering me. I just wish she'd leave me alone."

"Look, George, your mother didn't mean to lie to you." Eriri said, "She just didn't want you to know about Uncle Yang. She knew it'd be a big blow to you."

"So what? She could've at least told me earlier, instead of me finding it out myself after 20 years." George replied, "If she had told me, it would've been a big blow to me then, but at least she told me and I was well-prepared and then I don't need to be lied to."

He looked down and sighed once before smiling at Eriri, "Whatever. I'm not going to ruin the time with me and you just because of my issues. I shouldn't bring the mood down."

George's phone then rang. He took it out and saw that Masaru is calling him. As he was about to answer the call, Eriri declined it and placed it on "Do Not Disturb" mode.

"He's probably asking you for your help." Eriri uttered, "He shouldn't disrupt our time together. As you said, looking at me makes your day, and you enjoy being with me. I do enjoy it as well, so let's continue on with it and answer his call after that, alright?"

"But he might call me for something important." George said.

"It's nothing, trust me." Eriri said, "He's just going to ask you to help you find Uncle Yang's friends or something. He can handle that shit on his own."

"If you say so." George held her hand and continued walking.

Utaha and Liam are eating in a restaurant.

"How's the game sales reception coming along?" Liam asked Utaha. However, she was distracted by how Masaru had looked at them just now. He looked so devastated.

"Why did he look so sad?" She thought, "He claims he doesn't love me anymore, so why is he sad?"

"Utaha?" Liam waved his hand at her face, "Utaha?" The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, Liam. I was distracted and didn't hear you clearly."

"I shall repeat my question." Liam said, "How's the game sales and reception coming along?"

"The sales are great. We've been getting quite a big heap of money." Utaha replied, "Plus, we released a fix for the bug on the initial version. Since then, everyone loved the game. Now we're working on a new game."

"That's great." Liam smiled at her, "Let's eat our lunch. Your stomach must be hungry." As he started eating, Utaha is still thinking about Masaru.

"If he looks sad, does it means I still have a chance?" She thought, "No. I can't think about that. I'm with Liam now. I have to think about him."

She then looked at Liam. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Leo is driving his car to his home. He had been in hiding for quite a long time since he is wanted by the police. Although Mr S has helped him escape for a while, but he didn't really like Mr S. He's arrogant, bossy and loves to threaten people.

Leo unlocked the door to his house and went in. As he walked in, he saw that the living room is in a mess with men in suits standing beside the television.

More men came to close the door and blocked it. One of them pushed Leo to the centre. The man then called someone and placed it on speaker mode.

"Leo Shinjisu," The voice from the phone said, "Or should I say, Leo Yang."

"Is that you, Mr S?"

"What do you think, Leo?" Mr S growled, "Trying to turn your back on me by giving Adam the location of Jennie."

"It's...it's...it's not me!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not you?" Mr S asked, "Besides me, the only other person who would know where I kept Jennie is you!"

Leo gulped, "Wait...aren't you..."

"That's for you to find out after you die." Mr S then ended the call. The men surrounding Leo pointed their guns at him. Leo looked around in fear.

 **To be continued in Episode 15**


	17. Episode 15

" _Strength doesn't come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't._ " - Rikki Rogers

Masaru sat beside Madeline's ward bed in the hospital.

"Where's...George..." She huffed.

"He's coming." Masaru replied, "Wait a while more, Ms Chen. You'll make it through."

As Masaru is trying to call George, who is not picking up, Madeline held Masaru's hand, "Masaru...I've treated you...like my own...son..."

"I know that, Ms Chen." Masaru said.

"I...want...to tell...you something...I can...rest in...peace...after telling...you this..."

"You won't die, Ms Chen." Masaru held her hand tightly, "You won't."

"Listen...to what...I have...to say..." Madeline uttered weakly.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 15**

Adam is watching television while he sits on the sofa, eating potato chips. Eddy then storms into the house and held him by the collar.

"How dare you hold Jennie hostage!" Eddy growled, "You're hiding her so that no one knows her crime, isn't it?"

"Look, my brother," Adam replied, "First off, you don't have evidence to say I kidnapped her. Secondly, I didn't know you used her for exposing my crime. You sure got lots of ways to get me busted when I'm helping you with the glasses."

"I haven't even got back at you for the specs." Eddy clenched the collars of Adam's shirt, "I know you kidnapped her. I'll find evidence to show you did that. Just watch out." He then stormed up to his room.

"Without Jennie, you're such a useless person." Adam softly chuckled to himself.

In the evening, after work, George is packing up his stuff into his bag. Eriri is waiting in his office.

"Can you faster up?" Eriri asked, "We got a dinner and a movie to catch."

"I'm packing up as fast as I can, Eriri." George replied, "Just wait for a while more. We won't be late for the movie, so relax."

"I'm just being cautious." She answered, "I want to be there early before the movie, so that we can be in time to watch it."

"Yeah, yeah." George picked his phone up and saw that there are sixty four missed calls from Masaru and a text message from him.

He unlocked his phone and checked his messages.

"Why won't you answer my calls?" Masaru wrote, "Your mother's in the hospital having her last breath. Come if you still care."

And it was sent three hours ago.

"Oh shit." George took his bag quickly.

"What happened?" Eriri asked. George looked at her, "Follow me to the hospital. I need to see someone."

George and Eriri ran as fast as possible to Madeline's ward. As they are running, Eriri looked at him. He is on the verge of crying.

"What happened, George?" She asked worriedly.

"My mother's dying!" He turned to her, his eyes filled with watery tears, "And no matter how much I hate her, I still love her as her son." He then turned back to the front.

George and Eriri then rushed to Madeline's ward, where Masaru is sitting outside, his head down.

"Masaru!" George huffed, "Is my mother still inside? Can I see her?"

Masaru looked up and saw George. He stood up and punched George on the face, causing him to fall.

"The nerve of you to reject my calls!" Masaru screamed, "I've called you so many bloody times, yet you didn't answer any of them. I've sent you a message, and you didn't reply it either. I'm wondering if you really hate your mother this much."

"Talk less crap and get to the point." Eriri said, "Where's Ms Chen?"

"I bet you took his phone and declined his calls." Masaru scowled at Eriri, "Guess what, bitch? She's dead. She died three hours ago! I waited here to see if you'd come. At least you two had the heart to come."

Eriri looked at George with regret. George walked in the ward and took off the white thin blanket that covered Madeline's body. He looked at her lifeless body.

"She had drugs known as Xanax." Masaru sighed, "She got anxious and sad every time you gave her the cold shoulder, so she took the drugs to ease herself. She took too much that she got a heart attack. A doctor used her phone to call me over. Her death is ruled as a drug overdose."

Eriri stood behind George as he knelt beside his mother's body.

"I'm sorry, Mum." He cried, shaking her body, "I didn't mean to be angry at you. Please wake up, Mum. I promise not to be bad towards you anymore. Just please don't leave me." He then cried uncontrollably. Eriri cried along with him too as Masaru looked down onto the floor, looking sad.

After Eriri and George are done visiting Madeline, both of them went out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, George." Eriri said to him, "I rejected that bastard's calls and didn't think it would concern your mother."

"It's okay." George sighed, "You didn't know it too. Can we cancel what we have tonight?"

"Of course." Eriri replied, "Are you going to be okay? I want to accompany you through the night."

"It's okay, Eriri." George said, "I'm going to be fine. I won't do anything foolish. I'm sure your parents need you to attend your formal family dinner."

"But you're my boyfriend, and to me, you're more important than my family members."

"I'm going to be fine. I assure you that, Eriri. Don't worry so much about me and go for your dinner."

"Alright. But if you feel that you need someone to be by your side, call me right away. I'll be there as quick as possible."

"I got it." George gave a weak smile. Eriri kissed his cheeks and waved goodbye before going off.

George looked at her one last time before walking off in the opposite direction.

At night, Liam is still studying the robbery case. Not much changed. He still had very little clues. He scratched his head as Justin barged into the office.

"My brother!" Justin said.

"What is it, Mr Miserfoosh?" Liam sighed.

"I asked everyone around the police station for this guy, and they said he's a wanted criminal." He threw a file to Liam, "Take a look, and I'm sure you'll be surprised as I am."

"What could be so surprising?" Liam then opened the file and got a shock.

"It's really him?" Liam asked, "You sure the officers didn't get it wrong?"

"They didn't. The body was clear to identify. He didn't die because of a headshot or his body getting burnt. He died because he was losing an extreme amount of blood after being shot like forty times on the body."

"What kind of person would kill him?" Liam asked.

The next morning, Tomoya, Megumi, Eriri, Utaha, Liam, Masaru and George are attending the funeral of Madeline Chen. Megumi, Tomoya, Liam and Utaha walked to the coffin of Madeline Chen, which George is standing beside.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, George." Tomoya sighed. They bowed in front of the coffin and then went back to their seats before the ritual began. Masaru sat down on a chair as he thought about what Madeline had told him before her last breath.

A day ago, in Madeline's ward...

 _"You won't die, Ms Chen." Masaru held her hand tightly, "You won't."_

 _"Listen...to what...I have...to say..." Madeline uttered weakly._

 _"I'm all ears." He replied, "What is it?"_

 _"A guy...in enemy gang...named Slicksilver..." Madeline huffed, "He...is back...I heard...he's...working...now..."_

 _"What else have you heard, Ms Chen?" Masaru asked._

 _"He...has...a...brother...Astriel..."_

 _"What else?"_

 _"I...can't make it..." Madeline said weakly, "Take care...of G...George...for...me..."_

 _"I will, Ms Chen." Masaru held her hands, "Hang on, Ms Chen. I'll get the doctors now to help you."_

Back to the present...

Masaru muttered to himself, "Slicksilver, who is Astriel's brother, works for Leo's gang. He's working too. But there are too many people working. How would I know who Slicksilver is?"

After the ritual ended, Liam brought Masaru out of the funeral and talked to him.

"Masaru, I'm going to tell you something, and don't be surprised by it." Liam said.

"Surprising? What else could be surprising?"

"Leo Shinjisu is found dead in his apartment."  
Liam replied, "Cause of death is lost of excessive amount of blood by multiple gunshots."

"Leo? Dead?" Masaru asked, "Are you sure you got the right person? You must've gotten someone familiar looking."

"That's what I thought too. But the forensics confirmed it. Leo Yang's dead."

"Well, at least it saves me all the trouble of wanting to take revenge on him. Guess what goes around comes around."

"Aren't you more concerned about the murderer?"

"He has lots of enemies, so probably one of them shot him dead. How's the kidnapping case?"

"My team is now searching for Jennie. Probably they'll call me when they found any clues."

At that moment, Liam's phone rang. He answered the call and nodded his head before giving a look of surprise.

"What happened?" Masaru asked.

Liam ended the call before telling Masaru that his officers had found her tied up in a house, locked in a room.

The two rushed to the hospital and went to Jennie's ward a few minutes later. They went in and saw Jennie resting on the bed.

"She's okay, Sir." The officer standing beside her bed said, "She suffered minor injuries inflicted by kidnapper Adam Florence."

"Adam Florence?" Masaru asked, "Brother of Eddy Florence?"

"We are not sure of that yet." The officer replied, "We might need to check it up." Masaru then went to Jennie.

"Jennie Kobayashi, right?" He asked.

"You a police officer or something?" She asked.

"I'm your half brother, Masaru Kobayashi." He answered.

"You're the lad my parents are finding, aren't you?"

Masaru nodded his head, "Now that you're saved, I'm guessing they don't need the money anymore."

"I might not know you," Jennie said, "But please. Help Okaa-san and Otou-san. Please. They're getting on with age, and they're trying their best to work after they got scammed. I'm trying my hardest too, which is why I went to overseas university for 3 years to study and get a degree. I just came back to find a job."

"They're not related to me anymore." Masaru replied, "I don't have the heart to help them anyway. After all the things they did to me, they finally got their retribution."

Liam pulled him back and whispered, "Brother, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course. I'm not drunk."

"I know you hate your parents, but then there's Jennie. She's innocent, and she wants to help her family."

"Whatever." Masaru then walked out of the ward. Jennie looked at him dejectedly as Liam walked to her.

"You know why he hates his parents so much." Liam said, "So pardon him if he doesn't want to help. I will."

"Mr Officer, I think I've been hiding this for a long time, but when Adam kidnapped me and you police saved me, I felt that I owe you a favor."

"What's that?"

"You are asking about the bank robbery, and I'm an eyewitness. In fact, I can remember clearly where, when it happened and the members who were involved."

"Are you serious?" Liam asked happily, "Let's get talking then! Say everything you know and I'll take the notes down!"

After the funeral is done, with people such as Eddy, Ayako, and George's friends, George went to send the coffin off. Megumi and Tomoya had a date tonight, Utaha had a family dinner, and Liam and Masaru are on the kidnapping case. The only people left were Eriri and Eddy, who is there since the afternoon.

"Wanna grab a drink or something?" Eddy suggested, "I know you're sad, so we can talk about it."

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

"I'm a loyal person. Down to earth. Whatever secrets you have, I won't tell a single soul."

Eriri, feeling depressed that she couldn't help George and seeing him sad makes her feel even more depressed, gives in and decides to drink with Eddy in a pub.

"...I felt really sad and bad when I look George." Eriri is talking to Eddy as she drank her fruit juice, "His mother's death was my fault. I couldn't believe I indirectly killed his mother..."

"It's okay." He comforted her as she cried, "It wasn't completely your fault."

Eriri cleared her tears, "I'll go to the toilet and clean my face." She then walked up and into the toilet. She starred at the mirror after washing her face.

"Why did I tell him about me bing sad?" Eriri thought, "Anyway, I'm not going to say about it any longer and I'm just going to ignore Eddy if he asks me about what I said earlier."

She went back to her seat and gulped the fruit juice down as she looked at Eddy who is reading the news on his phone.

"I'm done." Eriri said, "Don't be late for work tomorrow."

"Alright."

As Eriri stood up and walked to the main door, she started walking in a drunken manner from left to right and her vision started becoming blurry. She hit a table and went down on one knee.

"Why...am I...dizzy..." Those are her last thoughts before she fell onto the ground, sleeping.

George is driving back home from the beach, where he had burnt his mother's ashes and threw them into the sea.

His phone then buzzed. He stopped at a red light and checked the message. Pictures of Eriri and another man, both naked on bed, were sent to him.

"This can't be true." George dismissed the thought that Eriri could be cheating on him, "Someone's trolling me. They probably photoshopped it. Maybe I should confirm it with her tomorrow."

The next day, Eriri yawned and woke up, opening her eyes. She turned to her left, only to see a naked man sleeping beside her. She checked herself under the blanket, and sure enough, she wad naked too.

"Oh shit." Eriri thought, "I definitely can't let George know about this. If he does, he's going to kill me."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Could that be..." Eriri thought as the ringing sounds of the doorbell continued. She then took a bathrobe and went down to open the door.

"George!" Eriri smiled, "How are you today?"

"I'm kinda fine."

"What brings you here today?"

"I want to show you this." George showed Eriri the photos that was sent to him yesterday, "Someone's jealous of our relationship and is trying to break us up."

"Yeah, of course." She laughed nervously, "You can delete that photo off. Someone must have probably edited the photo."

"You're right. I was wondering if my girlfriend would cheat of me, but then I thought 'Why would she?'. We're a match made in Heaven. You love me and I love you."

"Yeah..."

"Girl, what's going on?" The naked man walked to the door. George stared at him at shock before staring at Eriri with shock.

"This is not what it looks like, George, I promise!" Eriri said worriedly.

 **To be continued in Episode 16**


	18. Episode 16

" _Staying positive does not mean that things will turn out okay. Rather it is knowing that you will be okay no matter how things turn out_." – Unknown

"George!" Eriri smiled, "How are you today?"

"I'm kinda fine."

"What brings you here today?"

"I want to show you this." George showed Eriri the photos that was sent to him yesterday, "Someone's jealous of our relationship and is trying to break us up."

"Yeah, of course." She laughed nervously, "You can delete that photo off. Someone must have probably edited the photo."

"You're right. I was wondering if my girlfriend would cheat of me, but then I thought 'Why would she?'. We're a match made in Heaven. You love me and I love you."

"Yeah..."

"Girl, what's going on?" The naked man walked to the door. George stared at him at shock before staring at Eriri with shock.

"This is not what it looks like, George, I promise!" Eriri said worriedly.

"Oh really?" George smirked, "I see what you did. Great acting. You really wanted me to kill myself, don't you?"

"Listen to me, George." Eriri held his hands, but he just pushed her hands away.

"You'll regret this for your whole life." He then stormed away as Eriri knelt down on the floor and started crying. The man took out his phone and called someone.

"I did it." The man told the caller.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 16**

Masaru is in his office, coding the new game. Utaha came in with a cup of tea and placed it on his table before returning to hers.

"Are you done with the storyline yet, Utaha?" Masaru asked.

"I'm almost done, like ninety-five percent done, Masaru-san." She replied, "I just need to do some tweaks here and there, then I'm done."

"Alright. Thanks for the tea, by the way."

"You're welcome."

In Tomoya's office, he is trying to call Eriri while Megumi is texting her.

"She's not picking my calls up." Tomoya said

"And there's no reply from her." Megumi added, "Tomoya-kun, what should we do?"

"Should we visit her house?" Tomoya asked, "She might be at home, and then we can ask her why she did not come to work on time."

"Should we wait? Because she might come anytime soon too. We're not so sure if she's actually coming."

Masaru fished his phone out of his pocket and tried to call George, but he didn't pick up.

"That's strange." He muttered, "Why didn't he pick my call up? He can't be that busy at work."

He tried calling George again, but to no avail. Utaha looked at a frustrated Masaru and asked him, "What happened, Masaru-san?"

"Can you try calling George for me, Utaha? I think he might answer your call."

"Why won't you..."

"When I say call, please just call and not ask questions." Masaru replied. Utaha took her phone out and tried contacting George. He didn't respond. She tried calling Eriri, but there was no response too.

"Masaru-san, I've tried calling George and Eriri, but they're both not responding."

"Are you fucking serious?" He groaned as he got up from his seat and went to Tomoya's office, where he and Megumi were talking about Eriri.

"...soon too. We're not so sure if she's actually coming." Megumi is saying.

"I'm sure she'll come." Tomoya said. Masaru knocked on the door and both of them turned to look at him.

"Is anything the matter, Masaru-san?" Megumi asked.

"I can't seem to get George to answer my calls," Masaru replied, "So I asked Utaha to help, and Eriri could not be gotten through too."

"That could possibly mean Eriri's in trouble." Tomoya stated, "Should we call the police and report her missing?"

"Not so fast." Masaru said, "I'll go to her house."

"You sure you can handle it?" Megumi asked, "What happens if she chases you out of the house? Do you need us to follow you?"

"It's okay." Masaru turned the offer down, "You guys need to manage the company too. I've done my coding part and I'll give to Utaha so that she can give it to you to check it. I'll go to Eriri's house and ask her."

"Thanks, Masaru." Tomoya said, "You're not just a coder, you're also someone thoughtful."

Masaru drove to Eriri's house and got out of his car before ringing the doorbell. Eriri's mother opened the door and looked at him.

"Oh, it's you, Masaru-chan." Eriri's mother said.

"Good morning, Mrs Sawamura."

"May I ask who you're looking for?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if Eriri's at home today." Masaru answered, "Or if she's out."

"She's in her room, being a little depressed kid. I don't know what happened to her, but when me and my husband just returned from our trip a few minutes ago, she's just in her room crying loudly. When I knocked on her door she asked me to leave her alone."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't know if she allows it, but..."

"I'll talk to her. Can I go in the house?"

Eriri's mother nodded and allowed him to enter the house. He walked up to Eriri's room and knocked on her door before opening it. He saw someone covered in the blanket.

"I'm not here." The person's voice is muffled because of the blanket, "Please leave." Masaru walked up to Eriri's bed and removed the blanket.

"Eriri." He sighed. She was curled up in a ball, sniffling.

"Leave..me...alone..."

"Look, girl, everyone's worried about you." Masaru explained, "Tomoya, Megumi, Utaha, and me. I don't know why you're depressed, or why George won't answer my damn calls, but I'll solve your problem first, since you're in our team and you didn't report to work."

"No one can help me anymore." She cried, "I did something so horrible that I could never forgive myself anymore."

"Tell me the problem." Masaru said, "I will try to help you as much as we can."

"I...I...I slept with another man."

"Say what?!" Masaru screamed, "You slept with another man?! And George knew about it?"

She nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh." He sighed.

"I didn't mean to do this!" She wailed, "I was drinking a fruit juice with Eddy yesterday when I got drunk by it, and then before I knew it, I woke up naked with the naked man. George saw it and ran away."

"Eriri Spencer Sawamura, you..."

"Please, Masaru Kobayashi." Eriri begged, "I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Help me comfort George. His mother just died. I don't want him to kill himself because of this."

"Wait a second. You got drunk by a fruit juice?"

Eriri nodded her head.

"Someone definitely spiked your drink."

"Maybe the fruit juice is alcoholic. After all, it's in a pub."

"A fruit juice doesn't get you drunk most of the time." Masaru replied, "Tell me where the pub is."

In Liam's office, he is grinning at the notes he had written the previous day. He had gotten so much clues from Jennie that he knew who is behind the robbery now."

"Adam Florence." Liam said. Justin then came in with cups of coffee.

"Justin, gather the police officers." Liam said, "We need to track Adam Florence down."

"Who's that guy?"

"The guy behind the robbery. If we catch him, we would be able to solve the robbery case. After all, yesterday night, the police went for the other three members."

"Alright!" Justin placed the cups on Liam's table and ran out.

"Finally, I can place this robbery case to rest." Liam thought.

In the Blessing Software office, Eddy is in his office, coding with the glasses. He had learnt some skills from Masaru, and he gave Eddy a homework: to create a simple game by coding.  
Eddy decided that using his glasses is a better option, although his brother might mess the glasses up a bit.

Eddy then received a message from Jennie. He read the message.

"I've told the police officer everything. Your brother will suffer his consequences from kidnapping me."

Eddy replied back, "Great. Will send you the money in an hour's time."

Immediately, after that, his glasses stopped working. Eddy knocked it on the table lightly before wearing them again.

"Fuck, they're not working." Eddy thought, "Wait, Jennie told the police about Adam's robbery. Adam's going to run away, so...my glasses are not functional anymore. He must have switched it off. Asshole. Now how am I supposed to code without the glasses? I can't let Eriri see me like this. She'll fire me. All I want to do is to get close to Megumi, but that theatre thing was interrupted by some stupid funeral. Let me think of a plan to see if I can see her again."

Eddy scratched his head in frustration.

Liam went home to get his police pass. He needed it to get the guns in a special room in the police headquarters.

"Trust myself to forget bringing the police pass." He groaned to himself as he went into his room. Once he got out of his room and got his police pass, he went to Lucy's room, where she is playing the guitar.

"Lucy, how's the lesson with Ms Hyodo?" He asked.

"Oh, it's great, Pa."

"Your next lesson's tonight, right?"

"Yeah, she said she's coming after her work to teach me."

"Help me to say thanks to her."

"You look like you're in a rush, Pa. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to nab a bad guy. I'll be right back after this." Someone then knocked on the door. Liam went to the door and opened it.

"Hello!" Michiru waved to him. He waved back.

"You're early, Ms Hyodo." Liam said, "Do you need a drink or something?"

"I'll take it by myself."

As Liam was about to get out of the house, a woman held the door. Liam saw the woman and glared at her.

"I thought I told you not to come here again." Liam growled.

"Relax, Mr Feng." The woman said, "I'm here to see my daughter and to introduce my new husband to her too."

"You have no rights, Natsumi Minamoto!" Liam shouted, "You've dumped us for quite a long time, and now you expect to see Lucy? Hell no. Step out of the house right now!"

"You don't tell me what to do when I am the one who gave her life." Natsumi said as she walked in the house and into Lucy's room. A man then stepped into the house.

"Well, I'm here only because my wife is here." The man said, "I don't bother knowing your daughter."

"Great." Liam grumbled before running into Lucy's room and pushing Nyami out.

"Who's that woman, Pa?" Lucy asked.

"She's a monster! An atrocious beast! A bitch barking up the wrong root!"

"Have you insulted me enough?" Nyami asked angrily.

"Nope." Liam said, "Now get out. You don't deserve Lucy after you walked out on her to get with your rich boyfriend!"

Liam pulled Nyami out of the house and asked the man to get out too.

"C'mon, Marshall." Nyami scowled at Liam, "Let's go and visit her another time when this asshole is not around." She then stormed off. Marshall just followed along.

Liam sighed as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the call.

"Liam, where the heck are you?" Justin was on the other line, "The police officers are waiting for your damn ass!"

"Alright, I'm coming over soon." Liam then went out of the house. Michiru looked at Liam before sighing, "If only I could help him."

In the pub, Masaru and Eriri went to the bartender and asked about the details of the fruit juice.

"It is non-alcoholic." The bartender told them, "Fruit juices in our pub will never be alcoholic by itself unless stated."

"Can we check the cameras?" Masaru asked.

"You're not a police officer, aren't you?"

"Please, mister." Eriri pleaded, "We need the evidence. I just need to see a part of the surveillance footage."

"Please, mister." Masaru added on, "I promise we're not pranking you or anything. We just want to see to prove a point. I can tell you the whole story if you want to."

The bartender sighed before looking left and right, "Fine, but it's because my boss is not here."

George is on the top of a building, sitting on the end of a plank. The plank is connected to the building. If George drops from the plank, he will die.

But he doesn't care. He'd rather die. Eriri had betrayed him by sleeping with another man, and his mother had passed away because of him. All his loved ones are gone from him. He found no meaning in life anymore.

He is ready to just jump down and commit suicide. All it takes is a step forward. George slowly stood up and was about to step forward when he hesitated.

"George, you're a man." He thought, "Men are supposed to be confident of what they're doing."

As he was about to take a step forward again, he heard someone shouting his name.

"George!" Masaru shouted. George turned around and saw Masaru and Eriri.

"Boy, you sure are hard to find." Masaru said, "If it wasn't one of the hotel staff who told me you came up here, you would've died."

"I don't mind."

"George, listen to me." Masaru explained, "Eriri didn't sleep with the man on purpose. It was all planned by Eddy Florence."

"Are you pushing the blame to someone else?"

"I'm being serious here, Fuistuer." Masaru said, "I even have the evidence that Eddy spiked her drink. I don't know what for, but it shows Eddy's behind all this. She didn't have sex with the random man too. It was just sleeping."

"George, please forgive me and come to us." Eriri begged. George looked at her and sighed as he walked towards them.

As he is walking, the plank broke into half and George was about to fall when Masaru grabbed his left hand. Eriri gasped in horror.

George looked at Masaru, "I don't want to die anymore! I don't have the courage to end my life!"

"Don't let go, George!" Masaru tried his best to pull him up.

 **To be continued in Episode 17**


	19. Episode 17

" _We may encounter many defeats but we must not be defeated_." – Maya Angelou

As George is walking, the plank broke into half and George was about to fall when Masaru grabbed his left hand. Eriri gasped in horror.

George looked at Masaru, "I don't want to die anymore! I don't have the courage to end my life!"

"Don't let go, George!" Masaru tried his best to pull him up. Eriri rushed forward to help Masaru by pulling him backwards.

"Hold tight, George!" Masaru screamed as he got pulled back slowly by Eriri. Soon, they were able to pull George back up.

"George!" Eriri ran to him and looked his face before hugging him, "I'm sorry for everything. I promise not to do that again. I promise I won't get drunk again without you. Please, just don't leave me."

George hugged her too. Masaru looked at them and smiled.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 17**

George had cut himself before he went out to the building, thus he is admitted to the hospital to get his wounds treated.

As Eriri is paying for the hospital bills for George, Masaru started talking, "I'm sorry."

Eriri turned around after she paid it, "You're sorry?"

"I know it was wrong of me to steal Blessing Software's funds, although I wanted to use it to save Uncle Yang." Masaru sighed, "I also know you are disappointed in me. You expected me to be a changed man, but I didn't. I hope you could forgive me for all the bad things I've done in the past."

Masaru bowed down in front of Eriri. She looked at him and asked him to stop bowing.

"I...forgive you." She said, "Seeing what you did for the company this time and helping me, I shall let my hatred slide. But you know who you're really supposed to be apologizing to?"

"Utaha?"

"Yes. You broke her heart, mind you. You even kidnapped her. Say sorry and get back together. She's an easy-going person just for you and she loves you a lot."

"I love her a lot too, which is why I didn't want to get back together." Masaru explained, "I don't want the same thing to happen again. I'm scared I will not be able to control myself and even hurt her. She can find a better man than me. It's for the best."

"It's not." Eriri retorted, "She loves you deeply, and she only wants you."

"But she has a boyfriend already, and he's Liam, my police friend."

"Wait, are you serious? She got a new boyfriend?" Eriri asked, "I'll teach her a lesson."

"It's okay." Masaru replied, "I'm not getting back with Utaha anyways." He then walked away to George's ward. Eriri shook her head and walked behind him.

In the Blessing Software office, Megumi, Tomoya, Ayako and Utaha were in the former's office.

"I just received a call from Masaru that Eriri and George are safe." Tomoya stated.

"I'm glad Eriri and Fuistuer-san are fine." Megumi said.

"What happened to them though?" Utaha asked.

"From what Masaru said, it seemed like they had a tiff." Tomoya said.

"Over what?" Ayako asked.

"That, you'll have to ask Eriri yourself."

In George's ward, Masaru just ended Tomoya's call with Eriri beside him.

"You lied to Tomoya, didn't you?" Eriri asked.

"If I told that you slept with another man, what would he and the others think of you?" Masaru asked, "I'm telling white lies just to save your ass."

George woke up from his sleep and Eriri rushed to him.

"How are you feeling, my dear doctor?" Eriri asked with concern. He held Eriri's hand and replied weakly, "I'm fine."

"Eriri, did you do something to offend Eddy?" Masaru asked, "Because it might have something to do with why he drugged you."

"I remember telling him off in a harsh way, like I said if he fucks up one more time, he'll get fired. That might have tipped him off."

"What a petty guy." Masaru shook his head, "He could get jailed for that. You know, I think I remembered something your mother told me, George. Something before she died."

"What is it?" George asked.

"Slicksilver is a member of Leo Shinjisu's gang. His brother is Astriel, a member in Uncle Yang's gang. And Astriel had told me one time...that his brother is Eddy Florence."

"Wait a second." Eriri said, "Then Eddy is..."

"Slicksilver." Masaru concluded.

"Eddy's in Leo's gang?" George asked, "But what does it tell us then?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to confirm this myself." Masaru said, "Anyway, Eriri, I heard you guys have a party for a million downloads of the new game. You going the part or something?"

"Go ahead and enjoy it, Eriri." George said, "I'll be fine on my own. I can walk and do other stuff. I just need my wounds to heal."

"But...I can't just leave you alone like that. I'll feel bad."

"I'll feel even worse if you don't go for a party that your company is holding." George then turned to Masaru, "Take care of her, you understand? I don't want her getting hurt or something. Even if she has a small scratch on her hands, I'll still kill you."

"Understood, Mr Bedridden Doctor." Masaru teased, "I'll be going to the office with her to take my stuff. Take care."

"I'll see you tonight." Eriri kissed George's cheeks. They both then went off.

In Blessing Software's office, Masaru and Eriri walked in, only to see Liam and Utaha holding hands and kissing each other.

"How's your day, Liam?" Utaha asked.

"It's great. Just that we couldn't find Adam Florence in his apartment. I asked some of my officers to keep a lookout so that I can join you and your company for dinner."

"Adam Florence..." Eriri muttered, "Eddy Florence...They're brothers!" She then shook Masaru's hand, "Adam and Eddy are brothers, Kobayashi!"

When she looked at his face, he looked completely devastated.

"Masaru, are you sad that Utaha has a new boyfriend?" Eriri asked.

"Oh, hell no." Masaru changed from being sad to happy, "I'm glad that they're getting fine together."

"Don't deny it. Admit it, Kobayashi. You want her back."

"It's the best for me and her."

Liam and Utaha then turned to them.

"Since when did you come, Masaru?" Liam went to him, "You're like a ninja."

"Some seconds ago." Masaru said, "Anyway, you said Adam Florence is the culprit for the robbery?"

"The leader of the robbery." Liam explained, "Adam Florence led four other members to rob a bank, and now that Jennie had told me everything, and we have all the evidence we need, we're going to nab him down."

"Our colleague Eddy Florence is his brother." Eriri said, "So they're a pair of bad assholes."

"Bad? What did Eddy do?"

"Nothing." Eriri said, "Nothing. Are we ready to go to the restaurant?"

"We got to wait for Tomoya-kun and Megumi." Utaha replied, "Michiru will meet us at the restaurant."

"I'll get my bag." Masaru then looked at Utaha for a while before going into his office.

During the dinner, the members (except Ayako and Eddy, who didn't attend the dinner) talked and ate happily. They talked about what could be added to the game, about Tomoya and Megumi's engagement over the weekend, and Liam's and Utaha's relationship.

"Oh, we love each other very deeply." Liam said, "What do you mean by 'you don't love each other much'?"

"You know, you guys should be closer like how Megumi and Tomoya are. Kiss each other in the morning, during working hours and even during all their meals. Basically, it's all the time."

"You want me to prove it to you?" Liam challenged, "You got it." Liam kissed Utaha's lips. She then kissed his lips and soon, both were in the moment of kissing.

Everyone awed and wowed at the couple except Masaru, who is feeling depressed just by looking at it.

After the dinner, Masaru got into his car and went to a pub. Megumi and Eriri secretly followed him.

"Why are we doing this, Eriri?" Megumi questioned Eriri.

"When we're back after visiting George, I saw Masaru's expression while he's looking at Utaha and Liam kissing. He was sad as fuck."

"I remembered he told me he doesn't deserve Utaha's love." Megumi said, "He also told me he wanted her to find a better man."

"I guess he couldn't take it at all, but kept his feelings to himself."

A few minutes later, the two cars reached the pub. As Megumi and Eriri hid behind a pillar in the pub, Masaru kept ordering bottles of whisky and gulped it down in one shot.

Megumi and Eriri saw it and ran to him.

"Masaru-san!" Megumi shook the now-drunken Masaru, "Stop drinking already! Look at you, you're so drunk!"

"Leave me alone." He mumbled as he pushed her away and took one more bottle. Eriri snatched it away from him, "You heard what Megumi said. Stop fucking drinking."

"Never have I felt this way so much." He muttered, "I just want Utaha back. Heaven's just punishing me."

Eriri looked at Megumi, "Get your phone out."

"Say what?" Megumi asked.

"Get your damn phone out, Megumi!" Eriri replied, "We're going to record this shit down and then send it to Utaha. I want him and her to get back together again."

"Why though? I thought you kinda hate them."

"Don't ask so much, Megumi!" Eriri said, "I'll ask him some questions."

She then went to Masaru, "You really do want Utaha, don't you?"

"Of course." He said drunkenly, "I always wanted Utaha to get a better man, but every time she hold hands and kisses Liam, I feel painful and depressed, but I just got to keep that shit to myself. Can't let girls see my insecurities. That's what Uncle Yang...told...me..."

"Do you love Utaha?" Eriri asked.

"Yes..." Masaru cried, "Very much..." He then fell onto the floor and slept.

"Are you kidding me?" Eriri asked, "Megumi, stop the recording. We need to bring him back. Remember to send the video to Utaha Kasumigaoka."

In Utaha's room, she stared at the window and sighed.

"I still can't forget about Masaru." She thought, "Although I'm happy being with Liam, I couldn't get Masaru off my mind. I really do wonder if he feels the same way as I do."

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She unlocked her phone and realized Megumi had sent a video to her.

"What's this?" She played it and got a shock.

Ayako and her manager Ben met up for a late dinner in Tamako Meal.

"I heard the game that your voice's in has a million downloads!" Ben exclaimed, "That's a lot! Congrats!"

"Thank you, Ben." Ayako said, "I really had fun in the Blessing Software company. It's all thanks to you that allowed me to have such a great time."

"Count on me anytime."

"Oh, right. I need to go to the toilet first." Ayako stood up, "Enjoy your dinner first. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll wait for you before we can start eating together." Ben replied, "Don't take too long, yeah?"

"Okay." Ayako smiled as she walked towards the toilet. As she is washing her hands, someone stopped beside her and smirked.

Ayako turned to the person and gasped.

"Ms Saito." Ayako greeted.

"I'm glad you still remembered me, Furuwolf, considering you had sex with my husband years ago." The woman said.

"I'm sorry for my mistakes, Ms Saito." Ayako apologized, "I was young, I was drunk, and had done things that aren't mature enough. I'm sorry."

"Actually, Ayako Furushima, you could've had intercourse with my husband without me knowing. But someone close to you had to betray you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You got drunk, my husband got drunk, you both were brought to a hotel room, and I got notified that you were in the same room as my husband. Don't you think this is too weird? Like how this happened so perfectly. It's not a coincidence."

"A coincidence?"

"That's right. There's one person who knows about your every whereabouts. He had bribed me with money to say I found you, when actually he told me the location."

Ayako thought for a while before realizing who it is "Wait...you don't mean..."

"That's right, Ayako Furushima." Ms Saito stated, "It's your manager Ben."

 **To be continued in Episode 18**


	20. Episode 18

" _Free yourself from your past mistakes, by forgiving yourself for what you have done or went through. Every day is another chance to start over_." – Unknown

"Actually, Ayako Furushima, you could've had intercourse with my husband without me knowing. But someone close to you had to betray you." Ms Saito is talking to Ayako in the female toilet.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got drunk, my husband got drunk, you both were brought to a hotel room, and I got notified that you were in the same room as my husband. Don't you think this is too weird? Like how this happened so perfectly. It's not a coincidence."

"A coincidence?"

"That's right. There's one person who knows about your every whereabouts. He spiked your drink. He had bribed me with money to say I found you, when actually he told me the location."

Ayako thought for a while before realizing who it is "Wait...you don't mean..."

"That's right, Ayako Furushima." Ms Saito stated, "It's your manager Ben."

"I'm not going to listen to your nonsense." Ayako said, "I'm going to eat my dinner now. See you, Ms Saito."

"C'mon, you don't believe me?" Ms Saito asked, "You had a will. Ben sure wants all your stuff because you're rich, so he tries to treat you good and keeps helping you voluntarily. Now, your value is still worth a lot. You still have lots of valuable stuff. Imagine if you were to write his name on your will, and you commit suicide or die one day. Where does everything go to? Him. He..."

Ayako stormed out of the toilet without allowing Ms Saito to finish talking and breathed in and out rapidly. She then went to Ben.

"I'm sorry, Ben." She said, "I have no mood for dinner today. I'll proceed home."

"What happened, Ayako?" He asked, "We can talk about it. Maybe I can help you."

"Ms Saito was here." Ayako replied, "She told me everything that you did. You were the one who caused my reputation to be tarnished."

"What are you talking about, Ayako?" Ben stood up, "You know that's not true. I'm your manager. Why would I do that?"

"So that you can get into my good books and have all my stuff when I write your name into my will." She growled, "You just want what I own, don't you?"

"Listen, Ayako..."

"You spiked my non-alcoholic drink, made me sleep with a man, called his wife, and then bribed her to expose me as a slut! I thought you were a really kind-hearted man, but I was wrong. I don't want you as my manager anymore. You'd better get away from me as far as possible from now on!"

She then walked out of the restaurant and she was about to get into her car when someone covered her mouth with a hand. Ayako used her hands and tried to pull the hand down, but she couldn't.

"Since you won't want to write my name on your will, I shall kill you." It is Ben's voice, "Then I'll get everything of yours."

He took out a knife from his pocket. As he was about to stab her, a guy pulled him back and punched him, making the knife slash Ayako's arm. She groaned in pain. Another man went to help. She turned around and saw two men holding Ben down.

"Miss, you'd better call the cops quick." One of the men said, "This guy slashed your arm, and he is liable for a jail sentence because he hit you."

"Alright." Ayako took out her phone and called the cops.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 18**

Liam and some of his police officers came to arrest Ben. Liam went to Ayako, who had already got her injuries treated.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head, "Thanks for asking."

"Looks like your manager decided to shoplift before this, because he wanted to give you a necklace that he stole from the jewelry store."

"He was about to give me a stolen item?"

"I was wondering what kind of manager you are having." Liam said, "And no worries. He's jailed for two and a half years for this. He won't be disturbing you until then."

"Alright. Thanks."

The two men went to Ayako.

"Yo, you okay?" The first guy asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there." Ayako smiled.

"You're the famous Furuwolf singer, aren't you?" The second man asked. She happily nodded.

"Yo, Tyler, your idol's standing right in front of you!" The second man patted the first man's back, "You told her to call the police like a grown up man! You're a damn hero!"

"You're really Furuwolf?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I am." Ayako replied.

"I really love, love, love your music." Tyler got excited, "Your songs are the music I listen everyday, even on my way here! I would really love to sing with you on the stage one day because I'm a singer who just started."

"I'll be looking forward to singing with you."

"Really? You would?"

"You saved my life. I got to do a favor back, don't I?"

"Can I join in too?" The second man asked, "I'm a rapper, and I love collaborations."

"Hey, Miles, you didn't save her like I did." Tyler said proudly, "I'm a big hero, that's why she's giving me this deal."

"Oh, so now you're acting like you're the prince and I'm the side act." Miles said. Ayako chuckled.

"I will collaborate with you both." She said, "You both saved my lives."

"Hear that, Tyler?" Miles asked. Tyler ignored him and turned to Ayako, "Thanks for wanting to collaborate with us. By the way, can we take a picture with you?"

"Sure!" Ayako replied. As the trio were taking selfies, Liam smiled at them.

The next morning, Masaru reported to work and went to Megumi's office.

"I want to thank you and say sorry to you." Masaru said, "Thanks for bringing my drunk ass back home, and sorry because I'm quite heavy, so you must had a hard time taking me home."

"No problem." Megumi replied, "Just to tell you, you got so drunk yesterday you told me and Eriri you loved Utaha so much. And your heart breaks when you see Utaha with another man."

At this moment, Utaha came into the office and heard Megumi talking. She hid at one corner to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It's true." Masaru sighed, "I want her to find a better man, but it just breaks my heart to see her kissing and holding someone else's hands. I love her, and that's why I want her to find another man who loves her as much as I do. A man like me is a bastard. A fucking ridicule. A laughing stock. She don't deserve an asshole like me."

"You know, we sent a video of you being drunk and talking about loving and missing Utaha to her." Megumi stated.

"What?!" Masaru asked, shocked, "Why did you?! Utaha's supposed to forget me, and now she's not going to when she looks at the video!"

"Eriri wants you to get together with Utaha again." Megumi said, "She told me to record the video. I didn't ask for it. But I doubt Utaha's going to change her mind. She has a new boyfriend now, and she seems to live a happy life with him."

"I mean, it's okay." Masaru sighed, "My heart may be hurting, but it's for the best. I don't want to commit the same mistake twice."

Utaha quickly went to her office and sat down on her chair. She thought about what Masaru had said and the video Eriri sent to her.

Outside a house in the city, Liam is in a Toyota Corolla with Justin as the driver. Five other Toyota Corollas are outside the house, parked behind Adam Florence's truck. All of them are driven by police officers, who are ready to take Adam down.

Adam walked out of his house with a big bag and went into his truck. As he started up his vehicle, he saw six Toyota Corollas behind him. When he turned back, he saw the first Corolla driver is Justin, who is wearing a police uniform.

"Oh shit." Adam gulped as he stepped on the accelerator. The Toyotas drove off after him.

"Junction ahead!" Liam screamed through a walkie-talkie, "Car 2 and 3, turn left. Car 4 and 5, turn right. Car 6, follow me."

As Adam zoomed past the junction, Car 2 and Car 3 turned left, Car 4 and Car 5 turned right, and Justin's car and Car 6 tailgated Adam's truck.

"Fuck." Adam cursed as he took out a gun and used his left leg to step on the accelerator. He then peeked out of the window and turned his head back, where he saw Justin's car and Car 6. He aimed the gun at Car 6's wheels and shot it, making the driver of Car 6 lose control of the car and colliding into a tree.

Liam peeked out of his windows and tried to shoot Adam's van, but Adam swerved left and right, making it hard to shoot accurately.

As they reached another junction, Adam went back into his van and drove seriously, but got hit from the left by Car 2 and Car 3. He then got hit on the right by Car 4 and 5. Justin stopped the car just meters before colliding with the van.

Liam and Justin came out of their car and went to the van. The police officers from the other cars came out and pulled an injured Adam out before pinning him down. Liam took out the handcuffs and handcuffed Adam.

"Adam Florence, you are arrested for committing a robbery." Liam said, "Jennie had gave us a video of your robbery as evidence, and your other members has also exposed you as their leader. Get ready to rot in jail."

"Video? What video?" Adam asked, "And how can you trust what the other four members said?"

"A video that showed you taking off the mask and leaving your handprints on a specific part of the bank safe. Plus, the other four members were Jennie's friends. They had told her about the robbery."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Of course." Liam pulled Adam up, "Now let's bring you to jail, and then you can enjoy the rest of your life there."

In the Blessing Software's office, Eriri came in for work and saw Tomoya and Megumi in the living room, talking to each other.

"Have anyone of you seen Eddy Florence?" Eriri asked the two. They both shook their heads.

"Seriously." Eriri groaned, "Fancy skipping work after causing me trouble and spiking my drink..."

"Spiking your drink?" Megumi asked, "Eddy spiked your drink?"

"Long story short, yes. He is also the one who caused me and George to have a temporary break-up. And now that I want to find him and settle scores with him, he disappeared."

"Why not you make a police report about it?" Tomoya asked, "Liam and his officers will help you find him."

"I should do that this instant." She said as Utaha rushed out of the office.

"Why is she in a hurry for?" Eriri asked.

"We don't know." Megumi replied, "Probably she's late for lunch with her boyfriend."

"I thought sending her the video would change her mind and that she would go back to Masaru." Eriri said, "I guess not anymore."

Eriri sighed as she walked into her office. Megumi then looked at Tomoya, "Are you sure Utaha will change her mind?"

"I'm sure she will." Tomoya stated, "A hundred percent sure."

Utaha met up with Liam in a restaurant.

"I've finally accomplished something big in my life!" Liam said excitedly, "I've caught the leader of the robbery after so long! I never felt so great in my life before! Can you feel my happiness, Utaha?"

She wasn't listening, unfortunately. She was staring into blank space, thinking about how she should explain about the matter she is about to tell him.

"Utaha? Are you okay?" Liam waved his hands at her face. She looked at him, "Sorry, I spaced out for a while."

"It's okay. So, as I was saying, I caught Adam today and placed him in jail. I feel really satisfied as the robbery case is finally solved."

"That's good for you." Utaha smiled, "I feel happy for you."

"I know you do." Liam grinned, "C'mon, let's eat our food before it turns cold."

After lunch, Utaha brought Liam to the park, where he had first confessed to her.

"Liam, I hope that you don't get angry about what I have to say." Utaha said.

"Go ahead. Say it. I'm all ears for it."

Utaha breathed in and out for a moment before speaking, "Remember when I told you I loved Masaru a lot? And that I can't forget him no matter what I do?"

"Yeah."

"The real reason why I dated you...is because I wanted to forget him. But, Liam, I'm sorry. I don't really love you as a lover, but more as a friend."

"W...what?"

"I just can't forget him. I love him so much that my mind keeps replaying the memories of me and him together. And I can't stop them. And then I'll start to miss Masaru. I'm sorry, Liam. To put it in harsh words, I've used you."

"Are you playing a prank on me or something?" Liam asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Liam." Utaha replied, "I know I shouldn't have used you and toyed with your feelings. I am in the wrong, and I'm a selfish woman, but please, forgive me for doing so. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process."

Utaha then kissed Liam on the lips for the last time, "I'm sorry, Liam. I hope you can find a better girlfriend than me, who is worth your time and loves you more than I do." She then walked away. Liam went to a bench and sat down, dejected and depressed.

"All the girls I've dated...left me." He thought sadly as he buried his face in his hands.

In the Blessing Software's office, Utaha is doing work in her office room. Masaru then knocks on the door.

"Utaha." Masaru called out. She looked up and saw him, "Masaru-san."

He walked in with his hands behind his back and closed the door.

"Can I have a chat with you, like right now?" Masaru asked. Utaha nodded. She stood up and walked to him.

"You've received the video of me being drunk, haven't you?" Masaru asked. Utaha nodded and laughed softly, "I think you're a bit funny in that clip."

"Anyway," Masaru continued, "You've seen the video and heard what I've said. I really love you, Utaha. You must be thinking: if I love you, why would I treat you like shit? I want you to forget me. Completely. Ever since the day I've kidnapped you, I've felt guilty for all my life. I showed you how much of a beast I am. So I wanted you to forget me completely. I don't deserve such a good girlfriend like you, and you don't deserve such a shitty boyfriend like me."

Utaha looked at him, tears coming out from his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Because of that, I talked to you in a very rude manner so that you'll look down on me and soon find me annoying and bad, so you'll stop loving me. My aim was to pair you up with another man. It was easier said than done. When I saw you hold hands with Liam the other day outside the police station, I was devastated, but I had to keep it to myself, to make sure you enjoyed your time with Liam. I found it so hard to let you go, so I decided that I should tell you that I will love you forever. I'm sorry for all my shit that you've been dealing with. I really love you, Utaha Kasumigaoka. I decided that I'm going to chase you and compete with Liam for you."

"I've broken up with him."

"Why though?"

"It's because I love you!" Utaha cried, "I love you, Masaru Kobayashi. Ever since the day we became a couple, I didn't regret a single day being with you. You made me feel loved, secure, welcome. The day that you were arrested, and you told me you wanted a break-up, did you know how sad I was? I cried for the whole night! Because of you! I just wanted you to admit your mistakes, and we can start afresh."

"The problem is I can't forgive myself." Masaru sighed, "I've committed too many sins. Kidnapping you, lying to you, stealing the company's funds. You do not ever deserve such a boyfriend like me. I wanted you to find a better man."

"Don't you understand? I love you, and only you." Utaha cried, "I only dated Liam to try and see if I could forget you. But no, I couldn't. That's because I really love you. I don't care about your past, or your mistakes. We can learn from them, and continue to live together. I forgive you, Masaru-san, because I love you so much. Even if the whole world's against you because you did all that unlawful stuff, I would stand by your side and support you."

"I'm just glad you've forgiven me for all my mistakes." Masaru said, "I realized I can't live without you. So, it's back to the old times since there's no Liam now."

He went down on one knee and took the bouquet of roses he had been holding behind his back. Utaha gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, you love me, and I love you." Masaru said, "Over the course of six months, I found out that no matter how hard I tried, I can't live without you. Without you, my life is a blur, and a big mess. I really love you, Utaha Kasumigaoka. Will you forgive me, and be my girlfriend once again?"

Utaha, with tears dripping down from her eyes and face, nodded her head. He stood up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Do you know how much I missed you, Masaru-san?" Utaha started crying uncontrollably.

"I know you've missed me a lot." Masaru patted her head, "I've missed you a lot too. I'm glad we're back together again."

"Me too." Utaha sniffled.

 **To be continued in Episode 19**


	21. Episode 19

" _Challenges are what make life interesting and overcoming them is what makes life meaningful._ " – Joshua Marine

Liam placed his face on his table in his office as Justin is talking about Adam's arrest.

"...he has also admitted to robbing the bank and that he has four accomplices with him." Justin is talking, "We've done a great work, Liam." He then patted Liam's back.

But Liam was just depressed over his break-up with Utaha.

"I got used..." He muttered. Justin looked at him, "Yo, bro, you okay? You look like you're about to kill yourself."

"Oh, how I want to jump down a building down, Justin." Liam sighed, "I really want to."

"Utaha broke up with you?" Justin asked, "Because that's the only thing that could get you sad."

"You're one smart asshole." Liam mumbled. Just then, his office phone rang.

"I'll pick it up for you, depressed kid." Justin then answered the call, "This is the police station. You're talking to Mr Justin Miserfoosh. What can I help you with?"

"Hello, Mr Justin. My name is Eriri Spencer Sawamura." Eriri replied, "I want to report a case to Mr Liam Feng."

"He's being a depressed kid now." Justin said, "I'll take the case for him."

"I have evidence that Eddy Florence spiked my drink." Eriri said.

"Wait, can I back that up?" Justin asked, "Eddy Florence? Is he the brother of Adam Florence?"

"Yeah. Eddy spiked my drink. Is that a crime or something?"

"Of course. If you spike someone's drink, then it can result in a maximum of ten years in jail."

"Then I'd like to report Eddy Florence. I can come over to give you the evidence."

"I hope you could do that right now." Justin uttered, "Come to the station right now and give your statement and evidence. We'll look right into it when we deem fit."

Justin then ended the call and turned to Liam, "Bro, Adam's brother Eddy is getting reported."

"Eddy Florence?" Liam asked, "The coder with the weird spectacles working in Blessing Software?"

"Seems like it. Your friend is coming down to give us the details of Eddy spiking her drink."

Liam went to the toilet and washed his face before coming out.

"Oh, so now you're fine?" Justin asked.

"I don't mix personal issues with relationships." Liam responded, "So if you excuse me, I'll bring Eriri to my office." He then walked out of his office as Justin laughs.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 19**

Tomoya gathered the Blessing Software members, except Eriri who went down to the police station, in his office to talk about something.

"Two days later, we will attend an award ceremony in the evening." Tomoya said, "Because our game is nominated for an award for Best Game!"

Everyone in his office cheered in joy.

"So remember, dress formally and we'll go there together as a team." Tomoya continued, "Even if we didn't win the award, we should still be proud. After all, our game is one of the five games nominated for this award, and that's something to be proud of."

"I've got an announcement to make." Utaha stood up.

Masaru looked at her, "Um, Utaha, I don't think it's the right time..."

She didn't care. She just pulled him up and held his hand. She then smiled, "We're back together."

Tomoya and Megumi clapped their hands happily while Ayako patted her shoulder. Only Michiru stared at Utaha, stunned.

"What about Liam?" Michiru asked.

"Liam? I've broken up with him." Utaha replied, "I miss Masaru, and I don't really love him too."

"But...but he really loves you." Michiru retorted.

"Sometimes, you can't force love, Hyodo-san. If I don't love him, there would bound to be a break-up even though he loves me."

Michiru sighed as she walked out of Tomoya's office while the rest talked about how Utaha and Masaru got back together.

Two hours later, Michiru went to Liam's house after work to give Lucy guitar lessons. After teaching her some skills over an hour and a half, she was about to pack up and leave when she saw Liam walking dejectedly into his room.

"Lucy, may I ask you a question?" Michiru asked.

"Go ahead."

"What does your father like?"

"Hmm, I think he likes paintings for one thing." Lucy said, "I remembered he brought a big painting back from somewhere. But later he threw it away because he accidentally punched it. He said it was a pity to throw it away as he kinda liked it."

A few minutes later, Michiru went to the room and knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"It's me, Ms Hyodo." Michiru said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Liam replied. Michiru walked into the room and sat beside him, "I've heard about it."

"Heard about what?"

"Your break up with Utaha."

"Oh, that." Liam sighed, "All because she used me to forget Masaru Kobayashi. She didn't even love me in the first place. To think she'd accept me and then just break up with me. She could've told me she didn't love me so that I wouldn't get my hopes up high. But no, she just got to play with my feelings like it's nothing. All the girls I've chased and gotten together with...either dumped me, or the people around them were against the relationship. Should I really stop trying to find a girl? Should I just let nature take its course and find a girl that likes me?"

Michiru placed her right hand on his lap, "No matter what, Mr Feng, I will always be there for you. Son't ever care about Utaha Kasumigaoka anymore. Treat me as your best friend. A friend you can confide your troubles and woes in."

"Thanks for comforting me." Liam answered, "I also want to thank you for making Lucy's lessons free."

"I'll stick to my word." Michiru smiled, "Anyway, can I invite you out for an outing? I am going to an art exhibition to see the paintings. I heard it's very nice."

"Oh, really?" Liam asked, "Then you should bring me along. I love seeing paintings. They will definitely distract me from this. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night." Michiru responded, "Are you free at one in the afternoon tomorrow?"

"I should be, unless there's some urgent police case."

"Great. I'll come to your house tomorrow after I'm done with my work. I'll take my leave."

"Sure."

As Michiru walked out of his room, she mouthed a 'yes' happily and jumped up and down in joy. Lucy looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Michiru blushed as she rushed out of the house.

In Utaha's room, she is lying down on the bed. Now she's finally feeling over the world, because she is back together with Masaru.

Her phone then buzzed. She checked it, only to see a text message from Masaru.

"Would you like to go out for a date tomorrow night?"

She squealed in delight upon reading. They never had a date at all before. Their last date was interrupted by Masaru.

"I'd love to." She typed back. Within seconds, Masaru sent a reply.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant, which I am going to send you the location of soon. I don't want to peak at my pretty's girlfriend's sexy outfit before the date."

"Such flattery." She replied, "Alright, I'll meet you there and give you a surprise."

"After work, I'll meet you there." He texted back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow :)!" She then switched her phone off and smiled.

The next day, Liam, Justin, and the other police officers started tracking down Eddy Florence. Police officers have went around to find eye-witnesses such as his neighbors and relatives to find out about his last whereabouts. Justin and Liam are collating the data and writing them down on a big whiteboard.

"So, some said they last saw him in the supermarket in a blue cap, blue shirt and black long pants." Justin said.

"Some said he was in a black shirt and dark blue pants, and he donned sunglasses when they saw him in the food court. The rest saw him in the convenience store, getting drinks and food."

"There are literally so many possibilities about this." Justin stated, "These people could've seen the wrong person. Or Eddy's in either one of these places and not the rest."

"Or he could be in all three." Liam said, "That's possible. Eddy might be out of the country too. What about vehicles? Did he drive any car, truck, or van? If so, what is the number plate?"

"The bystanders saw him driving a blue BMW M3, but they have not seen the number plate at all."

Liam then looked at the whiteboard, "This guy is really tricky. Where should we start?"

In the Blessing Software office, Masaru is talking to Utaha.

"So you've not seen Eddy for days?" He asked his girlfriend. She shook her head, "The next day after you gave him homework to do, he just completely disappeared into thin air."

"He's feeling guilty over spiking Eriri's drink, and I'm sure he wants to escape jail time, unlike his brother who got caught."

"Eddy spiked Eriri's drink? But why would he do that?"

"Eriri said she had offended Eddy with her words, so she guessed he did that because of her."

Then, his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that Liam is calling him.

"Hello?" Masaru answered the call.

"Masaru, can you tell your blonde friend we can't find a single clue about Eddy Florence?"

"What do you mean you can't find?"

"People saw him in some places, but he was wearing different outfits. Additionally, nobody noticed his car number plate. So you got to tel your blonde friend that we will take a long time to crack this case. It might be even impossible to find Eddy."

"Alright. Got it." Masaru then ended the call and texted Eriri.

"What happened?" Utaha asked.

"I'll tell you when Eriri comes to our office room."

A few seconds later, Eriri went into Masaru's office room.

"Eriri, you told the police about Eddy spiking her drink." Masaru uttered, "However, Liam could not find him in the places that eye-witnesses have mentioned. He also told me that it will take a long time to find Eddy. He even said it might be impossible."

"What?!" Eriri asked with shock, "We can't just let him run away like that! What happens if he spikes other people's drinks too? Or maybe even do something hurtful?"

"There will be hope, Eriri." Utaha patted her shoulder, "Eddy will eventually be found, and then we can bring him down and put him in jail, where he rightfully belongs."

Eriri then looked at the two, "Wait, you're so close to each other now. Does that mean..."

"Yeah, we're back together." Utaha held Masaru's hands.

"You know, Utaha, I don't think you need to tell everyone that..." Masaru is interrupted by Eriri's squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh! You two are finally back together!" Eriri screamed excitedly, "After so long, you guys finally made up! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Sawamura-san." Utaha smiled as she hugged Eriri. Masaru smiled at them.

At night, a few minutes after work, Masaru is waiting for Utaha in a restaurant, wearing a suit and tie. He looked around the restaurant, "What a nice place to eat in."

He then heard the doors of the restaurant swung open. He saw Utaha, who is donning a short off-the-shoulder dark purple dress, black pantyhose, and dark pink strappy buckle stilettos. She also had her purple hairband on her head.

"Masaru-san!" She waved her hands. He slowly stood up and stared at her as she walked forward.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous." Masaru replied.

"You're exaggerating, right?"

"I'm not even joking. You really look pretty." Masaru said, "I mean, you are already pretty without this dress, but this make you even more attractive."

"So, are you going to kidnap me again?" Utaha joked. Masaru just looked down.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Utaha bowed down, "Bad joke, I know. I'm not supposed to say that."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Masaru sighed, "It's just..."

"Don't blame yourself, alright?" Utaha kissed his cheeks, "It's not your fault. Now, let's order dinner, shall we?"

"All right." Masaru smiled.

After dinner, Masaru and Utaha held hands while they are walking in a park.

"Finally, we get to have our first date romantically." Utaha lied her head on Masaru's shoulder.

"You know, I still feel very guilty." Masaru replied, "Whenever I think about my first date, it would remind me of the time where I've kidnapped you. I know I shouldn't have done that, and I can never repay your kindness and your willingness to forgive me although I did you wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Masaru-san." Utaha told him, "Nobody's perfect. You've made mistakes, but you repented of your actions, and you tried your best to help us in the company. So treat it as you've apologized, and the apology is accepted."

"But I haven't really done anything to make up for the pain you've suffered because of me." Masaru sighed, "You've done so much for me, you've cried for me, you loved me, yet all I did was to make use of you to find money for Uncle Yang. I feel like a fucking bastard."

"Masaru-san, there's one thing I want you to understand." Utaha looked at him and smiled, "I love you very much, Masaru-san. I did let go of the kidnapping thing because I knew you didn't do it to hurt me. I am willing to wait for you after your jail time and start afresh with you, because I love you. And I sure am glad we started anew."

"I just want to thank you for not losing hope on me and forgiving me." Masaru looked at her, "All this time, I found myself as a hopeless man. When Eriri called me names, you quarreled with her. When I needed help, you'd come to help me although I was rude to you. And when I wanted to love you again, you agreed. You've changed my life ever since I met you and I want to thank you for being in my life and loving me forever. I really love you so much, Utaha Kasumigaoka."

He stopped in his tracks and let go of Utaha's hand. He then faced her.

"What are you going to do?" Utaha asked. Masaru took out a small ring box and opened it. In it is a diamond ring. Utaha gasped in surprise as Masaru went down on one knee.

"I know it's quite soon, but I don't want anyone taking you away from me. You've been away from me for six months, and I can't stand it." Masaru proposed, "Anyway, as I said earlier, I love you very much, Utaha. So much that I want to make you my wife. I can then make it up to you by loving you more, starting up a family and helping you whenever you need help. Let me have the chance to love you properly again. Utaha Kasumigaoka, will you marry me?"

Utaha nodded her head, with tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes." Masaru took the ring and slotted it into her ring finger. They then kissed each other on the lips, and they stayed in that position.

Michiru had just finished her excursion to the art exhibition with Liam. He drove his car and sent Michiru home.

"Thanks for the trip today." Liam said to Michiru, "Without it, I'd still be a depressed person."

"Don't sweat it." Michiru said, "I'm just doing my job as a friend. I've got to go up now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Wait." Michiru then kissed Liam's cheeks, "Okay, you can go. Good night, Liam."

"Good...night." Liam replied. Michiru then skipped into her house. He felt his cheeks with his hands.

The next morning, Utaha happily skipped into the living room of the Blessing Software office, where Tomoya, Michiru, Eriri, and Ayako were discussing about Ben's arrest.

"Oh, hey, Kasumigaoka-senpai." Megumi waved her hand, "Why are you so happy?"

She proudly showed off the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, damn." Tomoya said, "Someone had already made his move."

"I wonder when George will do the same." Eriri sighed.

"Anyway, remember, the award ceremony is tonight, so get changed. We'll stop work by four in the afternoon. You guys will go home and change into a more formal outfit before coming back here so that we can go there together."

"I see you're already ready for the ceremony." Utaha pointed at Tomoya's suit and tie.

"I'm just lazy to change it after work, so I might as well wear it now."

Masaru then came in the office and kissed Utaha's cheeks, "Good morning, my dear girlfriend."

"Good morning, Masaru-san." She kissed his cheeks. The members then got to work in their respective offices.

At four in the afternoon, Megumi drove home to change her outfit. She wore a black dress and pink platform heels. She tied the ribbon from the back of each of her heels around her ankles to prevent the heels from dropping out of her feet.

As she got out of her house, a car stopped beside her and two men grabbed her by the hands.

"Let me go!" Megumi screamed. One of the two men stuffed a cloth into her mouth and pushed her into the car.

In the living room of the Blessing Software office, the rest of the members except Michiru and Ayako were there. Eriri donned a red dress, white stockings and red high heels. Utaha wore a off-the-shoulder black dress, black pantyhose and white high heels. Tomoya, George and Masaru wore suits and ties.

"May I know why Hyodo-san and Furushima-san are not coming?" Utaha asked.

"Michiru and Ayako are attending their friend's funeral." Tomoya answered, "She died in a car crash."

"Megumi is already late for fifteen minutes." Eriri grumbled, "Can we just go to your house and see if she's there?"

"I'm sure she's coming over soon." Tomoya said, "Just wait for a while."

Just then, Masaru's phone buzzed. He saw that a message is sent to the Blessing Software chat group...and it was sent by Eddy.

"Eddy sent something, guys." Masaru said. Everyone crowded around him as he unlocked his phone. They all gasped in horror when a picture of Megumi tied up and gagged is sent by Eddy.

"My friend has kidnapped them." Eddy sent another message, "He wants Eriri and Utaha to come and talk terms with him before he releases Megumi."

"What the..." Tomoya was shocked beyond belief.

In a warehouse, Megumi is on the floor, her hands tied together behind her back. Her legs were also tied together and ropes were also tied around her breasts. She is gagged with a cloth around her mouth. She muffled for help as a shadow loomed over her.

Megumi stared up in fear.

 **To be continued in Episode 20, THE FINALE.**


	22. Episode 20

_"Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass but learning to dance in the rain_." – Vivian Green

In the living room of the Blessing Software office, the rest of the members except Michiru and Ayako were there. Eriri donned a red dress, white stockings and red high heels. Utaha wore a off-the-shoulder black dress, black pantyhose and white high heels. Tomoya, George and Masaru wore suits and ties.

"May I know why Hyodo-san and Furushima-san are not coming?" Utaha asked.

"Michiru and Ayako are attending their friend's funeral." Tomoya answered, "She died in a car crash."

"Megumi is already late for fifteen minutes." Eriri grumbled, "Can we just go to your house and see if she's there?"

"I'm sure she's coming over soon." Tomoya said, "Just wait for a while."

Just then, Masaru's phone buzzed. He saw that a message is sent to the Blessing Software chat group...and it was sent by Eddy.

"Eddy sent something, guys." Masaru said. Everyone crowded around him as he unlocked his phone. They all gasped in horror when a picture of Megumi tied up and gagged is sent by Eddy.

"My friend has kidnapped them." Eddy sent a message, "He wants Eriri and Utaha to come and talk terms with him before he releases Megumi."

"What the..." Tomoya was shocked beyond belief.

"Cool down, Tomoya." Masaru comforted him, "I'm sure there's a way we could save Megumi. We could call the police."

"Maybe you're right." Tomoya huffed. Just then, another message was sent by Eddy.

"He told me to not call the police, or not he'll kill Megumi. By the way, a car will come to your office and pick the two girls out."

"For fuck's sake!" Tomoya screamed.

"Tomoya, relax. Utaha Kasumigaoka and I will go there and talk to the kidnapper." Eriri said, "I'm sure we can convince him to let Megumi go."

"Don't you think this could be a trap devised by Eddy?" Masaru asked, "Look at it. He told us not to call the police, and he sent us the photo of Megumi in distress. Plus, you girls are definitely going to report the kidnapper, so are you sure he won't run away?"

"Everything's going to be fine, Masaru-san." Utaha replied, "I'm sure Eddy's running away from us, so he won't be the one kidnapping us. Besides, we two girls can definitely outnumber the one kidnapper."

"Be safe there, Eriri." George kissed Eriri's cheeks, "I want you back safe and sound. You understand?"

"Alright." She kissed George's cheeks. Utaha and Eriri then left the office.

"I don't feel that they're safe." Masaru said, "You still had the tracking device in Utaha's phone, right?"

"Yeah." Tomoya replied.

"Okay," Masaru looked down from the window, where he saw Utaha and Eriri enter a limousine, "I'm calling Liam for backup."

"I thought Eddy said no police call must be made." George said.

"Like I trust that stupid asshole." Masaru fished his phone out and called Liam.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 20, THE FINALE**

Utaha and Eriri arrived at the warehouse. They got out from the limousine and were told by the drivers to wait for the kidnapper in the warehouse.

"So later, if he tries to attack us," Eriri told Utaha, "You'll try to hold him down and I'll attack him with my fists."

"Why not you hold him down and I attack him?" Utaha retorted, "You look like a thin weakling. I'm more of a suitable person to beat him up because I'm bigger and taller than you."

"Who are you calling a weakling, Utaha Kasumigaoka? I'll let you know I can kick your ass like..." As Eriri is talking, someone from the back covered her mouth with a chloroformed cloth. Another man also covered Utaha's mouth with a chloroformed cloth. Both girls struggled for five minutes to get the cloths out before fainting.

In Liam's office, Masaru took two guns from Liam.

"The first gun has like two bullets left." Liam said, "And the second gun is fully loaded, so treat the second one like a backup."

"Thanks for lending the guns to me." Masaru said, "Can I also send you a location? So that you can arrest the kidnapper?"

"Okay. You can count on me to bring my team there." Liam patted Masaru's shoulder.

"I feel bad for taking Utaha away from you." Masaru uttered.

"I mean, it's her fault that she dumped me, you didn't force her to break up with me, so I'm cool with you."

"Alright, man. Thanks."

When Utaha woke up, she got up from the floor and saw Megumi and Eriri muffling and trying to free themselves from the ropes. Utaha tried to move but realized her hands were tied together behind her back. Her legs were also tied together and a cloth was tied around her mouth. Ropes were also tied around her breasts, which makes her feel pain. She then looked at Eriri and Megumi and became conscious that they are in the same situation as her.

A masked man walked to them and all three girls looked up and muffled. The man removed his mask, revealing himself to be Eddy. The girls muffled angrily.

"Guess you two are really quite dumb, believing what I said in the chat." Eddy laughed, "I can't go to jail at this age. I'm too young. But Eriri, you deserved it."

Eriri growled and muffled loudly.

"But there's a reason why I took you three girls hostage." Eddy said, "It was supposed to only be Megumi, but you two just believed what I said and came along, so now I can play with three girls."

Eddy then went near to Megumi and squeezed her breasts with both of his hands. Megumi muffled in pain while Eriri and Utaha muffled in anger.

"I joined Blessing Software for a reason." Eddy said, "To stalk Megumi. That's right. From the night of your company's tenth anniversary dinner, I was the man who touched your breasts. I stalked you everywhere. Because I like you. So, here's my condition. If you promise to like me back and be my girlfriend, I'll let you go. I'll figure what I could do with the other two. Maybe I'll pleasure myself with them."

All three girls shook their heads. Eddy walked to Utaha and squeezed her breasts. He then used his hands to go under her dress. Tears fell from Utaha's eyes as she cried in fear. Eriri hopped to him and tried kicking him away with her heels.

"Oh, how dare you try to kick me!" Eddy roared, "You're going to regret it!" He pushed her down and squeezed her breasts and kicked her face.

"Stop terrorizing the girls, you pervert." Masaru stood at the entrance of the warehouse with a gun.

"Oh, look who's here." Eddy smiled, "The prince comes to save the princess. Or should I say, the princesses?"

"Let them go, Eddy." Masaru slowly walked in and pointed the gun at Eddy, "You have nowhere to run."

"Alright, you forced me, Kobayashi." Eddy pointed a gun at Utaha's head. She muffled in fear.

"Shoot me, and she dies along with me."

"Don't do anything rash, Eddy." Masaru said, "We can talk about this. I promise. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. Just let them go."

"I want Megumi. Is that possible? Of course not. Put the gun down, and I'll consider letting them go."

Masaru looked at Utaha as she shook her head.

"I said, put the gun down!" Eddy screamed as he cocked the gun against Utaha. At this moment, she cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll put it down. Don't hurt her, please." Masaru slowly squatted and placed the gun on the floor.

"Good boy." Eddy smirked. Before Masaru is fast enough to take out his second gun, Eddy reloaded his and shot Masaru ten times at his stomach.

Masaru took one last look at his stomach before falling onto the ground, unconscious. The three girls muffled as Eddy pointed the gun at his head.

"Always trying to act smart." Eddy reloaded his gun, "Thinking he's a coding god or something. You think I don't know your moves? Taking out another gun? Really? Now we'll see who's the smarter one here."

Someone then shot him in the shoulder. Eddy looked up and saw Liam with police officers coming in. Eddy quickly ran off. While Liam and the police officers were chasing him, George and Tomoya went to free the three girls.

"Are you okay, Megumi?" Tomoya asked. She hugged him and weeped on his shirt, "I was so scared, Tomoya. Eddy sexually assaulted me."

"It's all right, I'm right here." He patted her head, "I'm here. Don't be scared anymore." Eriri also hugged George while he comforted her. Utaha ran to Masaru and shook his body.

"Masaru-san, please wake up!" She sobbed, "Don't die on me." George quickly whipped his phone out and called the ambulance.

Eddy tried throwing wooden boxes at the officers, but most of them dodged and continued to chase him.

"Remember what method we used to catch Adam?" Liam shouted to the officers, "We'll do the same thing here!"

"Yes, sir!" Some of the officers ran to the left, some ran to the right, and some ran straight. Soon, Eddy ran into a dead end. He turned back and saw Liam and some officers advancing towards him. Eddy tried running to his left, but he also saw officers coming towards him. He tried running to his right, and sure enough, officers are walking to him. Eddy took out his gun and aimed at Liam, but an officer from each side shot Eddy's legs and hand that was carrying the gun. He fell down onto the ground, injured. Liam went to him and placed Eddy's hands behind his back before handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, sexual assault and spiking." Liam stated, "You'll be brought to the station to have your statements taken. All the best in jail."

"No, I can't be taken away to jail. I'm only twenty-nine!" Eddy screamed as the officers pulled him up and pushed him out of the warehouse, "I'm too young to be in jail! Let me go!" The officers then pushed him into the police van and it drove off.

In the hospital, Tomoya, Utaha, Eriri, Megumi and George are waiting outside the emergency ward. Utaha buried her face in her hands.

"Masaru's going to be fine." Tomoya assured her, "He's not going to die. Don't get so anxious and worried."

"I should've listened to him earlier." She wailed, "I just didn't believe Eddy could be this bad."

Liam and Michiru then ran to the emergency ward.

"Did you catch Eddy?" Eriri asked. Liam nodded his head, "He's now being sent to jail."

"For how long?" Tomoya asked.

"25 years."

"That's long, but man, does he deserve that shit." Eriri grinned. The doors of the emergency ward then opened, and a doctor came out. Utaha was the first one to stand up.

"How's our friend's condition, doctor?" Tomoya asked.

"He's..." Before the doctor could continue talking, Utaha rushed in and ran to Masaru's bed.

"Don't die and leave me alone, Masaru-san." She sobbed, "You've just proposed to me yesterday. We still got so many things to do, like going overseas together, getting married, starting a family. You can't just leave me like that. Please wake up, Masaru-san. Don't die on me." She then cried her heart out on Masaru's body after he did not respond for a while.

The rest, except the doctor, looked at Utaha in sadness. Megumi hugged Tomoya while Eriri sniffled. As Utaha is crying uncontrollably on Masaru's lap, someone touched her hand softly.

She looked up slowly and saw Masaru's hand holding onto her's. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Utaha.

"U...Utaha, w...where am I?" He grumbled. Utaha then hugged him.

"Masaru-san!" She cried, "I was so scared you couldn't make it out, and I...and I..."

"I know you're glad I'm alive." He said weakly, "But can you not hug me so tightly? I can't breathe."

She immediately stopped hugging and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He slowly cleared them off and sighed at her, "Stop crying, will you? I'm alive. I'm not dead." She nodded her head and smiled at him.

Liam pointed at the couple, and the rest of them are surprised. They then turned to the doctor, who is standing beside them.

"As I was saying, he's safe." The doctor said, "It is a miracle he survived ten bullets. He had stitches around his stomach, and that's all."

"Thank you, doctor." Megumi replied before going in. Upon seeing Masaru, she ran forward to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Masaru-san." Megumi said to him.

"I'm happy you're safe too." Masaru uttered.

The rest came in and surrounded the bed.

"You guys act like I'm some king or something." He smirked, "It kinda makes me feel very special."

"You still got the cheek to make a joke when you're in this condition." Utaha pinched his hand. In turn, Masaru screamed in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He apologized, "I'm happy all of you are here to check on me. Thank you for your concern, guys."

"Thanks for saving us earlier." Eriri said, "Without you, we'd probably be dead by now."

"Don't mention it. You guys know I wouldn't trust that Eddy guy." The Blessing Software members then got into a group hug.

A year later...

At night, Masaru drove Jennie Kobayashi and his two foster parents to the airport.

"Jennie, I know you are going to study in a Singapore school." Masaru handed her an envelope, "So this contains some money in it for you and your parents. This should be able to last you guys six months, or seven months at most. This is the best I could do for you."

"Thank you, brother." Jennie hugged Masaru, "May you and your wife last long."

"Thanks." He then looked at his foster parents, who smiled at him. He then turned around and left the airport.

The next morning, many people gathered for four weddings outside the church. Chairs and a stage are set up for four weddings, which are all happening at the same time and place. Some of the people who attended are the friends of the Blessing Software members, Ayako, and the parents of the members. Even the police officers and Justin are there.

The four wedding couples are Tomoya & Megumi, Masaru & Utaha, Eriri & George, and Michiru & Liam.

Since a year past, things have changed. Michiru and Liam became an item after she proposed to him to be her boyfriend and her husband. Both happened on different days, of course.

George had proposed to Eriri during her birthday. She was so excited she drank too much, and of course got super tipsy that night. Since then, Eriri has been calling George "hubby" while George called her "wifey".

Utaha and Masaru already took the initiative on having a baby. They did 'the thing' a month ago.

And for the last couple, nothing really interesting happened to them.

And so, the formal wedding begins. Each of the four couples said their marriage vows, placed their wedding rings in their fingers, and kissed their other half on the lips. The audience cheered, and Ayako went up to the stage to sing "Kimiiro Signal".

As the song plays, and everyone is dancing, Masaru smiled at Utaha.

"I never thought I would see this day." Utaha said dreamily, "Getting married, and it is to the guy I want."

"Remember how hard was it for me to convince your parents to give us their blessings?" Masaru asked.

"Of course." Utaha chuckled, "You had to put in a little effort, didn't you?"

 **Five months ago...**

 _Utaha brought Masaru to her home to have dinner with her parents._

 _"Are you sure they'll be happy to see me, Utaha?" Masaru asked worriedly, "I'm sure they must be pretty angry because I made you depressed."_

 _"I'll explain to them, Masaru-san." Utaha replied, "Just try to be in your best behavior, will you?"_

 _She brought him to the dining table, where her mother and father are already seated._

 _"You must be that heartless jerk who broke my daughter's heart." Mr Utaha growled, "Are you going to do that again today? Because if so, I'd have a knife ready to murder you today."_

 _"No, Mr Utaha." Masaru said, "I'm here to offer my apologies, have dinner with Utaha's parents, and get your blessings. I know you have been seeing your daughter depressed because of me. I am in the wrong, and I'm very grateful she's willing to give me a chance to start over. I promise to you that I'll take care of her properly and love her warmly."_

 _"Take a seat, Masaru." Mrs Utaha said, "We'll talk as we eat our dinner." Masaru sat beside Utaha and the four started eating._

 _"So, Masaru, tell me something." Mr Utaha asked, "Why did you break up with my daughter?"_

 _"Umm, it's kind of complicated to explain the whole story, but here's a short summary. I was angry at Utaha for one moment, so I broke up with her in a fit of anger. I'm sorry for doing that. I find that it is a childish action when I looked back at it."_

 _"It sure is. It sent Utaha into this sad mode, where she'd start drinking wine and had so much suicidal thoughts." Mr Utaha said, "So, how am I supposed to trust you to love and take care of Kasumigaoka when you broke her heart once?"_

 _"Mr Utaha, I promise to treat her well. If you'd give me this one more chance and give us your blessings, I will love her like she's the only girl in the world. I will also make her the happiest woman in this world and protect her in any way. I am even willing to do anything for her."_

 _"Are you really willing to do anything for her, Masaru Kobayashi?" Utaha's father asked._

 _"Yes, Mr Utaha." Masaru said, "Anything."_

 _"Please, Dad. No." Utaha begged._

 _"Alright then. Since you said so, let's see if you live up to your words." Mr Utaha took out a bottle of beetles, "Imagine Kasumigaoka is held captive, and to free her, you'll have to eat this jar of beetles. Would you do so?"_

 _"No, Dad. Please, don't make him eat that." Utaha pleaded, "Their bodies are already decaying. You've killed those like four months ago."_

 _"All the more I should let him eat it! It is to see if he dares to do anything to have you."_

 _"I'll eat it." He opened the jar and chewed on the beetles. Utaha gagged at the sight._

 _"Dad, stop forcing him to eat it." She whined, "I don't want anything to happen to him."_

 _"It's okay. It won't kill him for now, but he might vomit sometime later."_

 _Masaru then ate the last beetle and gave the jar back to Mr Utaha. He nodded his head in satisfaction. He then gave the jar to his wife for her to wash it._

 _"You got balls, and really hold your words up high. I admire you." Mr Utaha said, "Let me take some time to think about it, and I'll give you my answer after dinner."_

 _Utaha and Masaru looked at each other before gulping in fear._

 _After dinner, Mr and Mrs Utaha sat on the sofa in the living room while Utaha and Masaru stood in front of them._

 _"So, I have thought about it very carefully." Mr Utaha said, "And I'm sure you want to know my answer right now. I'll tell you."_

 _Utaha gripped Masaru's hand tightly as she closed her eyes. He looked at Mr Utaha curiously._

 _"I..." Mr Utaha continued, "...have decided to give you my blessings, and Mrs Utaha too." Utaha opened her eyes and jumped in joy upon hearing that._

 _"Oh really?" Masaru asked happily, "Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Utaha. I promise I'll treat her very well and love her forever."_

 _"Just make sure to visit us once or twice a month, won't you?" Mr Utaha asked._

 _"I will."_

 _Utaha then hugged Masaru excitedly as her parents smiled at the couple with glee._

 **Back to the present...**

"...and you had diarrhoea later after eating those disgusting beetles." Utaha laughed, "You were screaming like a baby in the toilet."

"Hey, my stomach was feeing painful. I can't help it." Masaru replied, "And now that you're my wife-to-be, can you stop making fun of me like that?"

"Nope. I feel it'd be better to talk about your embarrassing moments so that I can have a laugh at it."

"Grr."

At another corner, Eriri and George are talking to each other about their honeymoon.

"I want to visit Paris." Eriri said, "I looked up the Eiffel Tower online, and it looks so beautiful and amazing. We could even have a romantic meal there."

"Well, probably not, because I'm a lazy guy." George joked, "We can have a romantic date at my home. I can set up some candlelights and a nice looking table, and then we can order some fast food."

"What?" Eriri asked, "You lazy asshole. So unromantic. I'm done talking to you." She then turned the other side and folded her arms and made a 'hmph' sound.

"Alright, I was joking." George turned her around to face him, "Of course I'll bring you to wherever you want."

"Aren't you a lazy jerk?"

"Oh, when I'm around you, no." George replied, "I will bring you anywhere around the world. After Paris, we can go Korea, Dubai, or even Canada."

Eriri chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll only forgive you if you kiss me."

"That's easy." George pulled Eriri close to his face before kissing her lips.

At another corner, Michiru, Liam, and Lucy are sitting together.

"I can't wait to tell my classmates that my mother is an excellent guitar player from the famous gaming company Blessing Software!" Lucy exclaimed, "Everyone would be in awe."

"Yes, they will." Liam rubbed her head softly. Michiru lied her head on Liam's shoulder, "I'm glad this day came. I was so excited for it to come, because I wanted to marry you."

"Me too." Liam said, "All this while, you're the only girl who wanted me and never left me. I really love you, Michiru."

"I love you too." She smiled at Liam.

Megumi and Tomoya are talking to their high school friends about the four marriages.

"Why did all of you have your wedding on the same day?" One of their friends asked, "Isn't it weird?"

"What's weird about it?" Tomoya asked, "Nothing. In fact, it makes our lives easier. Because all our wedding anniversaries are on the same day, and we all can't wait to get married."

"But that would just make this day seem less unique." Another friend added.

"That's what we thought too," Megumi replied, "But it's the things that happen on that day that make it unique."

"The four newly-wed couples, it's time for the photoshoot!" The photographer shouted. The four couples moved to the front of the church.

Michiru and Liam went first. They brought Lucy in and took a normal family portrait, with Lucy at the front and Liam and Michiru behind her.

Next up, Eriri turned her head towards the camera as she planted her lips on George's cheeks. He hugged her and looked at the camera. They then smiled before the photographer took a picture of them.

Masaru and Utaha are next. He scooped her up with his hands and let her lay on his wrists while he held her up to his neck. The both of them then looked at the camera and smiled.

The last couple is Megumi and Tomoya. She went in front of Tomoya and let him hug her from the back. They both looked at the camera and smiled as the photo is taken.

Finally, a photo of the Blessing Software team with Liam and George, although they are not in the team. Ayako ran down from the stage and went to the nine individuals.

They got into formation for the picture. From left to right is George, Eriri, Masaru, Utaha, Megumi, Tomoya, Ayako, Michiru, Liam, and Lucy.

"Should we say something?" Eriri asked Tomoya, "If we are, what should we say?" Tomoya thought about it for a while before whispering to Megumi and Ayako before asking them to pass the message down.

Tomoya then cleared his throat, "We'll say it in three...two...one..."

"Long live Blessing Software!" They all screamed happily as a picture of the ten members is taken.

The End


	23. Episode 20 Alternate Ending

" _There is no greater disability in society than the inability to see a person as more._ " – Robert M. Hensel

In the living room of the Blessing Software office, the rest of the members except Michiru and Ayako were there. Eriri donned a red dress, white stockings and red high heels. Utaha wore a off-the-shoulder black dress, black pantyhose and white high heels. Tomoya, George and Masaru wore suits and ties.

"May I know why Hyodo-san and Furushima-san are not coming?" Utaha asked.

"Michiru and Ayako are attending their friend's funeral." Tomoya answered, "She died in a car crash."

"Megumi is already late for fifteen minutes." Eriri grumbled, "Can we just go to your house and see if she's there?"

"I'm sure she's coming over soon." Tomoya said, "Just wait for a while."

Just then, Masaru's phone buzzed. He saw that a message is sent to the Blessing Software chat group...and it was sent by Eddy.

"Eddy sent something, guys." Masaru said. Everyone crowded around him as he unlocked his phone. They all gasped in horror when a picture of Megumi tied up and gagged is sent by Eddy.

"My friend has kidnapped them." Eddy sent a message, "He wants Eriri and Utaha to come and talk terms with him before he releases Megumi."

"What the..." Tomoya was shocked beyond belief.

"Cool down, Tomoya." Masaru comforted him, "I'm sure there's a way we could save Megumi. We could call the police."

"Maybe you're right." Tomoya huffed. Just then, another message was sent by Eddy.

"He told me to not call the police, or not he'll kill Megumi. By the way, a car will come to your office and pick the two girls out."

"For fuck's sake!" Tomoya screamed.

"Tomoya, relax. Utaha Kasumigaoka and I will go there and talk to the kidnapper." Eriri said, "I'm sure we can convince him to let Megumi go."

"Don't you think this could be a trap devised by Eddy?" Masaru asked, "Look at it. He told us not to call the police, and he sent us the photo of Megumi in distress. Plus, definitely you girls are going to report the kidnapper, so are you sure he won't run away?"

"Everything's going to be fine, Masaru-san." Utaha replied, "I'm sure Eddy's running away from us, so he won't be the one kidnapping us. Besides, we two girls can definitely outnumber the one kidnapper."

"Be safe there, Eriri." George kissed Eriri's cheeks, "I want you back safe and sound. You understand?"

"Alright." She kissed George's cheeks. Utaha and Eriri then left the office.

"I don't feel that they're safe." Masaru said, "You still had the tracking device in Utaha's phone, right?"

"Yeah." Tomoya replied.

"Okay," Masaru looked down from the window, where he saw Utaha and Eriri enter a limousine, "I'm calling Liam for backup."

"I thought Eddy said no police call must be made." George said.

"Like I trust that stupid asshole." Masaru fished his phone out and called Liam.

 **Aftermath**

 **Episode 20, THE FINALE (Alternate Ending)**

Utaha and Eriri arrived at the warehouse. They got out from the limousine and were told by the drivers to wait for the kidnapper in the warehouse.

"So later, if he tries to attack us," Eriri told Utaha, "You'll try to hold him down and I'll attack him with my fists."

"Why not you hold him down and I attack him?" Utaha retorted, "You look like a thin weakling. I'm more of a suitable person to beat him up because I'm bigger and taller than you."

"Who are you calling a weakling, Utaha Kasumigaoka? I'll let you know I can kick your ass like..." As Eriri is talking, someone from the back covered her mouth with a chloroformed cloth. Another man also covered Utaha's mouth with a chloroformed cloth. Both girls struggled for five minutes to get the cloths out before fainting.

In Liam's office, Masaru took two guns from Liam.

"The first gun has like two bullets left." Liam said, "And the second gun is fully loaded, so treat the second one like a backup."

"Thanks for lending the guns to me." Masaru said, "Can I also send you a location? So that you can arrest the kidnapper?"

"Okay. You can count on me to bring my team there." Liam patted Masaru's shoulder.

"I feel bad for taking Utaha away from you." Masaru uttered.

"I mean, it's her fault that she dumped me, you didn't force her to break up with me, so I'm cool with you."

"Alright, man. Thanks."

When Utaha woke up, she got up from the floor and saw Megumi and Eriri muffling and trying to free themselves from the ropes. Utaha tried to move but realized her hands were tied together behind her back. Her legs were also tied together and a cloth was tied around her mouth. Ropes were also tied around her breasts, which makes her feel pain. She then looked at Eriri and Megumi and became conscious that they are in the same situation as her.

A masked man walked to them and all three girls looked up and muffled. The man removed his mask, revealing himself to be Eddy. The girls muffled angrily.

"Guess you two are really quite dumb, believing what I said in the chat." Eddy laughed, "I can't go to jail at this age. I'm too young. But Eriri, you deserved it."

Eriri growled and muffled loudly.

"But there's a reason why I took you three girls hostage." Eddy said, "It was supposed to only be Megumi, but you two just believed what I said and came along, so now I can play with three girls."

Eddy then went near to Megumi and squeezed her breasts with both of his hands. Megumi muffled in pain while Eriri and Utaha muffled in anger.

"I joined Blessing Software for a reason." Eddy said, "To stalk Megumi. That's right. From the night of your company's tenth anniversary dinner, I was the man who touched your breasts. I stalked you everywhere. Because I like you. So, here's my condition. If you promise to like me back and be my girlfriend, I'll let you go. I'll figure what I could do with the other two. Maybe I'll pleasure myself with them."

All three girls shook their heads. Eddy walked to Utaha and squeezed her breasts. He then used his hands to go under her dress. Tears fell from Utaha's eyes as she cried in fear. Eriri hopped to him and tried kicking him away with her heels.

"Oh, how dare you try to kick me!" Eddy roared, "You're going to regret it!" He pushed her down and squeezed her breasts and kicked her face.

"Stop terrorizing the girls, you pervert." Masaru stood at the entrance of the warehouse with a gun.

"Oh, look who's here." Eddy smiled, "The prince comes to save the princess. Or should I say, the princesses?"

"Let them go, Eddy." Masaru slowly walked in and pointed the gun at Eddy, "You have nowhere to run."

"Alright, you forced me, Kobayashi." Eddy pointed a gun at Utaha's head. She muffled in fear.

"Shoot me, and she dies along with me."

"Don't do anything rash, Eddy." Masaru said, "We can talk about this. I promise. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. Just let them go."

"I want Megumi. Is that possible? Of course not. Put the gun down, and I'll consider letting them go."

Masaru looked at Utaha as she shook her head.

"I said, put the gun down!" Eddy screamed as he cocked the gun against Utaha. At this moment, she cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll put it down. Don't hurt her, please." Masaru slowly squatted and placed the gun on the floor.

"Good boy." Eddy smirked. Before Masaru is fast enough to take out his second gun, Eddy reloaded his and shot Masaru ten times at his stomach.

Masaru took one last look at his stomach before falling onto the ground, unconscious. The three girls muffled as Eddy pointed the gun at his head.

"Always trying to act smart." Eddy reloaded his gun, "Thinking he's a coding god or something. You think I don't know your moves? Taking out another gun? Really? Now we'll see who's the smarter one here."

Someone then shot him in the shoulder. Eddy looked up and saw Liam with police officers coming in. Eddy quickly ran off. While Liam and the police officers were chasing him, George and Tomoya went to free the three girls.

"Are you okay, Megumi?" Tomoya asked. She hugged him and weeped on his shirt, "I was so scared, Tomoya. Eddy sexually assaulted me."

"It's all right, I'm right here." He patted her head, "I'm here. Don't be scared anymore." Eriri also hugged George while he comforted her. Utaha ran to Masaru and shook his body.

"Masaru-san, please wake up!" She sobbed, "Don't die on me." George quickly whipped his phone out and called the ambulance.

Eddy tried throwing wooden boxes at the officers, but most of them dodged and continued to chase him.

"Remember what method we used to catch Adam?" Liam shouted to the officers, "We'll do the same thing here!"

"Yes, sir!" Some of the officers ran to the left, some ran to the right, and some ran straight. Soon, Eddy ran into a dead end. He turned back and saw Liam and some officers advancing towards him. Eddy tried running to his left, but he also saw officers coming towards him. He tried running to his right, and sure enough, officers are walking to him. Eddy took out his gun and aimed at Liam, but an officer from each side shot Eddy's legs and hand that was carrying the gun. He fell down onto the ground, injured. Liam went to him and placed Eddy's hands behind his back before handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, sexual assault and spiking." Liam stated, "You'll be brought to the station to have your statements taken. All the best in jail."

"No, I can't be taken away to jail. I'm only twenty-nine!" Eddy screamed as the officers pulled him up and pushed him out of the warehouse, "I'm too young to be in jail! Let me go!" The officers then pushed him into the police van and it drove off.

In the hospital, Tomoya, Utaha, Eriri, Megumi and George are waiting outside the emergency ward. Utaha buried her face in her hands.

"Masaru's going to be fine." Tomoya assured her, "He's not going to die. Don't get so anxious and worried."

"I should've listened to him earlier." She wailed, "I just didn't believe Eddy could be this bad."

Liam then ran to the emergency ward.

"Did you catch Eddy?" Eriri asked. Liam nodded his head, "He's now being sent to jail."

"For how long?" Tomoya asked.

"25 years."

"That's long, but man, does he deserve that shit." Eriri grinned. The doors of the emergency ward then opened, and a doctor came out. Utaha was the first one to stand up.

"How's our friend's condition, doctor?" Tomoya asked.

"He's..." Before the doctor could continue talking, Utaha rushed in and ran to Masaru's bed.

"Don't die and leave me alone, Masaru-san." She sobbed, "You've just proposed to me yesterday. We still got so many things to do, like going overseas together, getting married, starting a family. You can't just leave me like that. Please wake up, Masaru-san. Don't die on me." She then cried her heart out on Masaru's body after he did not respond for a while.

The doctor looked at Tomoya and sighed, "I'm sorry. We've tried our best, but Masaru Kobayashi could not make it out of the danger zone."

Megumi is the first one outside the ward to start crying uncontrollably. The rest followed as the doctor walked away dejectedly.

A week later, Utaha held a funeral for Masaru. Besides the Blessing Software members, Jennie, her parents, and Liam's police officers have went to pay their respects to him too.

Utaha is looking at Masaru's coffin when Megumi and Eriri went to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kasumigaoka-senpai." Megumi muttered sadly. Utaha cleared her tears and sniffled, "I can't believe...he's gone...just like that...If I had listened to him about Eddy..."

"Stop blaming yourself, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri patted Utaha's shoulder, "We all didn't know anything at that time."

"Now I have no one to love...no one to share my woes with...no one to devote my time to...I'll just be a lonely girl..."

As she burst into tears, Megumi and Eriri hugged her and comforted her.

Four months later, the Blessing Software team goes to Singapore for a collaborative project with a Singapore gaming company.

The team members checked into a hotel and went to put their luggages in their respective rooms. Tomoya and Megumi placed theirs in one room, Eriri and Utaha in another, and Michiru and Ayako in the last one. After that, they all went down for dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

"Remember, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri told her, "Just enjoy yourself in Singapore. It's a new country we haven't been to before, and I heard Singapore's a very beautiful country, so don't regret not enjoying yourself in here. Also, don't think so much about Masaru, alright? If you have any suicidal thought, let any one of us know. We will help you, and we will ne by your side forever." Utaha silently nodded her head.

While eating dinner, Utaha requested for the toilet. When asked if she needed company, she rejected it, saying it's okay that she goes alone.

While walking to the toilet, suddenly her mind is filled with memories of her and Masaru. She remembered the first time she met him. The time where he confessed to her for the first time. The time they kissed each other.

Utaha starts having a mental breakdown as she held her head with her hands tightly and closed her eyes. She could hear Masaru's voice in her head.

" _You've changed my life ever since I met you and I want to thank you for being in my life and loving me forever. I really love you so much, Utaha Kasumigaoka...I love you very much, Utaha. So much that I want to make you my wife. I can then make it up to you by loving you more, starting up a family and helping you whenever you need help. Let me have the chance to love you properly again...Don't you think this could be a trap devised by Eddy?Look at it. He told us not to call the police, and he sent us the photo of Megumi in distress. Plus, definitely you girls are going to report the kidnapper, so are you sure he won't run away..._ "

She screamed in agony and started huffing in and out rapidly.

Back in the restaurant, the members were happily talking to each other about the collaboration.

"Have anyone of you seen Utaha Kasumigaoka?" Eriri asked.

"No." Tomoya replied, "I thought she went to the toilet."

"Yeah, she did, but she hasn't come back since." Eriri sighed. Just then, her phone buzzed. She checked it and saw that Utaha had sent a message to her.

"Sawamura-san, I am sending this message to you because I cannot take it any longer. The moment Masaru was gone from my life was the time my world fell apart. Although you, Megumi and our friends had tried to comfort me and cheered me to live on, I don't see a purpose in living anymore. What's the point of living if I don't get to see the guy I love? So, by the time you're reading this, I'm on my way to Heaven. I love you and all our friends. May we meet in our next lives. Sincerely, Utaha Kasumigaoka."

"No, no, no!" Eriri screamed as she got up and ran out of the restaurant. She ran to the toilet, but Utaha isn't there. She then ran up to her room and opened the door. It was eerie dark.

Eriri looked for the light switch and switched it on. When she turned to her right, she got the biggest shock of her life. She screamed and gasped in horror as she saw a dead Utaha on the floor, with a knife stabbed into her heart.

 **The End**


End file.
